


Some Things Are Meant to Be

by superxkorra



Series: What a Wonderful World With You [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a Doctor, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Has Anxiety, Kara Danvers Has PTSD, Kara Danvers Has Panic Attacks, Kara Danvers Hurt, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara is a firefighter, Kara is kinda butch, Kara was in the Military, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is a Doctor, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Maggie is a detective, Mentions of Death, Mild Language, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Service Dogs, Sleepy Cuddles, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: Kara Danvers, a local Firefighter, has a new green-eyed neighbor. The two women clearly like each other and continue to get closer. Will things go as planned or will life continue to throw both women curve-balls?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Series: What a Wonderful World With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834309
Comments: 75
Kudos: 256





	1. Stalkers or Pining Neighbors?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a new multi-chapter fic! I have a many chapters outlined so far and my plan is to update every Thursday. 
> 
> My summary probably isn't the best, but please give it a chance! Sorry about all the tags! Wanted to include a lot but not too much that would give anything away. 
> 
> Also, I do not have extensive knowledge about firefighters or the fire department, so if anything is wrong, please correct me and I will do my best to make sure all terms are correct.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this wholesome slow burn between our favorite (non-canon :/) power couple!

_June 15th, 2020_

Kara Danvers has lived in Midvale her whole life; with the same neighbors, the same shops, the same schedule and the same, minuscule tasks. Yet to Kara, it seemed everything in her life was constantly changing, and often, for the worse. 

However, today was different. Today, on a gloomy Monday, Kara watched out her window as her new, green eyed neighbor carried a small box labeled ‘Breakables’ into the newly renovated two story family house. 

The house was completely redone, and it only took 5 months and 3 weeks. Not that Kara was counting, no. She just knew because of the countless, sleepless nights she endured due to the seemingly never-ending construction. And more often than not, when she was called to the station, she would sleep there after putting out a small fire or aiding someone who called for an ambulance. 

This green eyed neighbor made sure that her home was prepared and planned perfectly for her. With a beautiful and modern dark gray exterior, and an ash wood compliment surrounding the two car garage, this city woman had exquisite taste. 

An ash wood deck surrounded the house, stopping on the right side, where the garage begins. Above the garage is a sky-light window, bringing sunlight into the guest bedroom. Two adjacent, large windows overlook the front lawn from the living room and entryway. The front lawn was covered in luscious, short cut grass, surrounding a cement pathway to the sidewalk. Towards the left of the pathway rested a beautiful rainfall garden, perfect for small town Midvale and it’s seasonal weather. 

From the outside, the house clearly stood out from the neighborhood charm, providing a sense of new beginnings and change. 

As Kara watched the woman step down from the porch and begin directing the movers where to put furniture in the house, she felt overcome with a sense of longing; a desire to meet this woman. 

Kara retreated from the window, realizing if she was caught, she would leave an awkward impression on the new neighbor. She headed up her wooden stairs with a mug of (mostly sugar) coffee in hand. 

Quickly, she devised a step-by-step plan of action: 1) Change her outfit from pajamas to her work trousers, long sleeve, and boots. 2) Brush up and look presentable. 3) Deliver the woman a fresh batch of blueberry muffins she got herself last night after her shift. And finally, 4) Make polite conversation and woo the new neighbor. 

Kara paused. Woo? Wait, did Kara want to woo this new neighbor? She only creepily stalked her for nearly her whole morning and now she was running out of time to get to work. Kara only saw this mystery neighbor for a short while, how did she know she liked her? 

Sure, from afar she was gorgeous. With defined cheekbones, jawline, curvy figures outlined by a prestigious pant-suit, striking green eyes, and silk black hair, the woman was essentially a goddess. How could Kara not like her?

Sure, Kara has only dated one person seriously before, but he was the definition of a jack-ass-manipulative-dick. Why Kara stayed with him for so long, no one knows. But now, as Kara finally experiences life freely, she long ago realized that she’s never liked men. However, she has never come out to anyone but her sister and sister-in-law; and even more so, she has never dated a woman. This was new to her. 

Kara brushed aside the uneasiness she felt and began finishing her hair, deciding to put it in her usual ponytail-braid. 

After getting dressed, brushing up, and making her way downstairs, she grabbed her work essentials as well as her keys, her wallet, Midvale Fire Department Station 1 badge, and the fresh batch of blueberry muffins. 

Kara headed towards the door and took a quick glance at her empty apartment, and sighed to herself. “Let’s do this Kara...You’re just introducing yourself and giving her the muffins...No big deal.”

Kara exited her front door and locked up, nearly jumping when the sound of a moving truck door closed. She mentally cursed herself and took a deep breath; reminding herself that the noise she heard was in fact just a truck, and none other than that. 

The youngest Danvers turned and began walking down the porch stairs, onto the pathway, and turning right on the sidewalk instead of her usual left to go to her car. As she began approaching, the woman was picking up one final small box and headed inside. 

Kara picked up her pace, “Hi!” She briskly jogged up to the pathway. 

Seeing the woman turned around, she flashed her most charming smile, “Hi! I’m Kara,” She stuck out her hand to be shaken, “I live right next door.”

The woman gently set down the box on the porch, dusted off her hands on her pants, and grinned, taking Kara’s outstretched hand, “Lena.”

Kara’s smile grew more as she adjusted her thin framed glasses, “Hi Lena,” Oh and did she love to say that name.

They dreamily gazed into each other’s eyes for a minute until a deep, husky voice broke them out of their trance. 

“Where would you like this last box Miss?” One of the movers annoyingly glared at Lena and Kara.

Lena looked lost for a minute, then realized where she was, “Oh! I can-”

“I can get it!” Kara looked at Lena with a lopsided grin, then realization dawned on her, “Oh! I’m sorry, I mean only if that’s okay with you. I honestly don’t mind and would love to help.”

Lena looked at Kara curiously and then back to the mover who grunted and began walking away, “Suit yourself man.”

Kara looked at him confusingly and began to say, “Um I’m actually not a man, I-”

The mover, already halfway down the path shouted, “Don’t care!”

Lena and Kara exchanged a worried glance, however Kara started chuckling, which caused Lena to start giggling along too. This went on for a few minutes until they were both wiping tears from their eyes. 

“Well,” Kara started, “That was different.” 

Lena nodded and chuckled, “Yes, however I honestly have no idea how he thought you were a man... I mean you’re a gorgeous woman!” Lena blurted as a faint blush covered her cheeks. 

Compared to Lena, Kara was nearly as bright as a tomato, “Umm...thank you...You’re absolutely stunning yourself.”

Both of their blushes deepened at the candid flirting. Lena mumbled a quick thank you before Kara nearly shouted, “Oh! These are for you. I wanted to bring you a little ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ gift...If you don’t like them I can certainly take them back or eat them and get you something different! It’s no trouble at all, in fact-”

Lena chucked and held up her hands as if to halt Kara from her ramble, “Kara, this is lovely, thank you. Blueberry?”

Kara could listen to this angelic voice all day, “Umm, yes, they are. They’re from a local bakery a family friend owns.” 

Lena takes the elegant white box and looks back up; green eyes meeting blue, “Thank you, Kara. This means a lot.”

Kara once again, blushes, “Of course. Can I help you with this box?” She points to the medium size box sitting on the wood porch. 

Lena looks at it and thinks for a moment, then nods back up at Kara, “Sure. But just to warn you, my house is a mess, boxes everywhere!” She chuckles.

Kara sets down her work duffel bag, sticks her badge into her belt loop and proceeds to pick up the box effortlessly; all her military and athletic training paying off. Kara chuckled and grinned sarcastically, “I wonder why…”

Lena opened the front door and guided Kara inside, who was discreetly looking at the time on her watch. 7:49 am. Work this morning started at 8. Even if she left now, she would still be 12 minutes. No going back now. If she was going to be late, she’d rather get the most out of it. 

Kara got a good look at the inside of Lena’s home and she all but gasped, “Wow Lena. This is gorgeous. Did you design this yourself?”

The interior was a pure white. Grey and wood accents hinted around the house; grey concrete building the fireplace with a wood frame, concrete island base with white marble, wood frame surrounding the sleek black electric oven, and other small appliances clean with concrete, wood, and white finishings. All the furniture, varying from light to medium grey coloring compliments and unifies the entire living room, dining room, and kitchen. 

Lena grins and nods, “I did. Of course I had a professional contractor and architect give their opinions and help complete the blueprints, but for the most part, I designed it,” Lena pointed to a spot on the ground next to the couch, “You can set the box there.”

Kara did as she was asked and continued looking around the modern, yet minimalistic, house. “Lena, this is incredible. Are you a designer?”

Lena chuckled, “Not exactly, no. I just find a hobby in architecture I suppose. At least when it comes to designing my own properties.” 

Kara stopped and looked at Lena, “So you’re a rich city woman?”

Lena smirked and gave Kara the side eye, “I suppose so. How did you know I was from the city?”

Kara met her eyes quickly, then looked away, “No one in Midvale owns a Porsche 911 Carrera 4 and wears professional pant-suits and renovates an entire house in only 5 months.”

Lena arches an eyebrow at Kara, “Oh, is that all?” 

Kara immediately looked up at Lena with wide eyes, “Oh god, I’m so sorry! I completely judged you and sounded like a stalker. I swear I’m not a stalker it’s just that the construction was always going and I rarely got sleep, except for at the station, and I just saw you this morning unpacking and I just wanted to see who was moving in, and oh god, I sound like a stalker! I’m so sor-”

Lena put her hands on each of Kara’s shoulders, “Kara, breathe. I don’t think you’re a stalker, and I know you were kidding. For some reason, I don’t see you as someone who would judge another without knowing them.” 

Kara gazed into Lena’s eyes with flushed cheeks, “Thank you. I’d like to think so. Anyways, again I am sorry though. But it was really nice to see you...MEET you. It was nice to meet you.” 

Lena blushed and giggled, “It was very nice to see you too...No! Meet, sorry. It was nice to meet you.” Lena winked at Kara and started walking back towards the door.

Kara giggled and began following Lena to the door. “Well I hope to see you again. Maybe we can get coffee sometime?”

Lena opened the door for Kara, placed a hand on her back, and guided her to the porch where Kara’s bag laid. “That sounds lovely. And thank you for the muffins again, I will be sure to enjoy them before work.”

Kara reached down to grab her duffel bag at the same time that Lena chose to look down. Lena’s eyes widened at the sight of Kara’s well defined and curvaceous back side. Immediately she looked away as a deep blush covered her face, hoping to get the image of Kara’s butt out of her mind. 

Kara turned around as she hung the duffel bag over her shoulder. She noticed Lena’s flush and grew worried; unbeknownst to her, the real cause was due to her own features. “Are you okay?”

Lena looked away from her garden and met worried blue eyes, “Oh, yes, I’m fine. Little hot though.” To emphasize her lie, she fanned her face with her hand and smiled. 

Kara looked at the gloomy clouds in the sky and back at Lena, “Yes, very hot here. Thank goodness you got out of the freezing city to come to this gorgeously hot town.” She grinned mischievously.

Lena grinned back and replied with the same amount of sarcasm, “Thank goodness I did.”

They gazed at each other for another minute until Kara’s ProTrek watch beeped, startling the both of them. 

Kara looked down at her watch, “Shit...I have to go! I’m so sorry but I’m so late! I’ll see you soon!”

She began to jog down the pathway when Lena called back after her, “Promise?”

Kara turned to look at Lena whilst walking backwards, “Promise.”

Kara turned around and jogged to her two door Jeep parked in her driveway. One of her most valued possessions; her 2016, black, 3” lifted Jeep with 33” tires. Every three weeks, she personally reconditions her fenders, steps, and hard top and shines her tires. Every three months, she takes her Jeep to the local mechanic who allows her to rotate the tires herself and change the oil. The youngest Danvers prides herself on her love, devotion, and handiness when it comes to her vehicle. When she has free time, she will drive up to the mountains or farther to the desert to off-road or go camping. More often than not, she goes alone, however her sister has gone once or twice. 

Before hopping in her Jeep, she stole one last glance at Lena, who was already watching the blonde saunter away. They exchanged a smile and a wave. Once Kara got in her Jeep, she threw her duffel bag in the back, and began driving away. 

Lena only went back inside when she saw Kara had made it down the street. For the first time in a while, she felt happy; content; pleased with her decision to move away from the conflict and corruption of National City.

In her car, Kara could not stop her excitement and blush as she recounted this morning’s events. For the first time in a while, Kara was happy; content; pleased with her decision to introduce herself to the neighbor. 

Who knows, maybe this will go somewhere. And if not, they could be friends. However, not-so-secretly, both women wished more than anything, that it could go somewhere.

_______________

As Kara pulled up to work, she tried her best to regain her usual serious, poker face she was so conditioned to during the Army, however, her emotions wouldn’t allow this. Kara groaned to herself, “Come on stupid face muscles...just stop!”

She dragged her hands down her face and tried to control her breathing in an effort of relaxation. 

Just as she was regaining her composure, a rough knock sounded on her window. She jumped and went into defense. Seeing it was only one of her station members, she sighed, grabbed her duffel bag, and exited her car. 

Her apprentice, Daniel, held a frantic look on his face, “Danvers! What the hell? You were supposed to be here nearly a half hour ago! Chief is losing his shit today!”

Kara groaned and bolted into the station only to be met with her angry Fire Chief, Ben Lockwood. She respectfully saluted, as if still in the Army, and checked in, “Morning Sir.”

Under his seemingly cool composure, he was fuming, and everyone knew it. “Danvers, you’re late. Do you have a good excuse?” He creepily looked her over.

Kara kept her head high, “No sir.”

He scoffed and began walking around her in circles, “You are to do 15 more reps of your daily workout with no breaks. You will not be called in today for any reason. During that time, you will be training and walking the new hires through vigorous training exercises. Do you understand?”

Doing her best to hide her disappointment and disgust at the man, she took a deep breath and agreed, “Yes sir.”

He nodded and walked back into his office. 

Daniel and the others who watched this encounter, sighed, immediately feeling bad for the man’s actions. However, in some ways, Kara was used to his harshness. 

She was the only woman in the FD in all of Midvale. Thus, arose different levels of respect and views men had on her. She experienced hardships in the Army. Corporals and her higher ranks mistreated her. When she made her way up the ranks, and eventually became Staff Sergeant, she only finally gained the respect she deserved. 

She believed that when she left and came back home to Midvale, she would finally achieve the respect and recognition she earned. However, clearly, she was wrong to think she could be treated like an equal. Stupid misogynistic bastards. During times like these, she regretted her decision to join the Fire Department. 

She shook her head, bringing herself out of her thoughts. Now, for one of the longest days of her life. She headed towards her locker and changed into her PPE, preparing to carry out her tasks with more weight. 

Even though she trained for 6 years in the military, and a few years in high school before that to prepare, intense, weighted training still got her exhausted and took its toll. 

Nevertheless, she enjoyed the challenge and opportunity to show her true colors and strength...maybe even the option of proving Chief Lockwood that she was better than him; both as a person, and as a FireFighter. 

She finished changing, grabbing her gear and tools, and confidently walked towards the training room and yard.

_______________

13 hours later with 3 water and snack breaks, Kara was officially done with her shift. Due to the lack of activity in the town, she had shorter shifts, however she was on call for any emergencies or requirements. 

She changed out of her PPE, showered in the locker rooms, finished cleaning the station, and finally locked up; being nearly one of the last people there from her shift. She waited 10 minutes until the next shift member pulled up to the station. The man tipped his hat to her and she began walking to her parking spot.

She begrudgingly got into her vehicle, her muscles aching with every step she took. She started the car and began her 23 minute drive to her house. At this hour in a small town, there was bound to be nearly no one on the road, thus making it easier to get to her house. 

18 minutes later, Kara pulled into her driveway, shut the car off, and rested her head against the steering wheel. After minutes of nearly dozing off, a light knock startled her.

With tired, wide eyes, she turned to face the door and was met with the one and only Lena...currently unknown last name. She flashed her a lopsided grin, grabbed her duffel bag, and exited the car. 

Lena gave her a sheepish smile, “Hey.”

Kara smiled tiredly as she leaned against her car, “Hey yourself.” Her voice was void of nearly all emotion, however her heart was beating faster than normal.

Lena noticed her unusual behavior and cocked her head at the women, “Are you okay?”

Kara brushed her off with a wave of her hand, “Oh yeah, just a long day at the station. Kinda got in trouble for being late.” She rubbed the back of her neck; a nervous tick she developed long ago. 

Lena looked down to the ground, “I’m sorry for keeping you so late.”

Kara immediately put her hand on her shoulder and reassured her, “Hey, no, that wasn’t you, my stupid mysogonistic boss is just hard on me, nothing I can’t handle.” She smiled, brushed Lena’s cheek with her thumb, and set her arm down. “Plus, I wanted to say hi and help you. Which reminds me, do you need any help unpacking or rearranging furniture?”

Lena thought for a moment, then said, “There are a couple of boxes for the kitchen and garage that I could use some assistance with. But only if you have time and are able to...You look kind of...unwell.” She scrunched up her eyebrows.

Kara, once again, waved her off, “Eh, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine tomorrow. Anyways, I have part of the day off tomorrow, unless I get called in, but after 4, I’m free. Does that work for you?”

Lena smiled and nodded, “That does work for me. Thank you…”

Kara nodded and blushed, “Of course, anything you need. Question though, how did you know I was out here?” 

Lena’s eyes went wide and she blushed, “Well, now I’m going to sound like the stalker… I heard your car pull up while I was in the kitchen and I never heard you get out. If I’m honest I was a little concerned.” She chuckled.

Kara blushed and looked away, “That’s not really as stalk-ish as my behavior this morning. But hey, if you’re okay with it, I’m fine with calling it even.” She stuck out her hand for a hand shake.

Lena took it with a toothy smile, “Sounds good to me.” 

They continued shaking hands and staring into each other’s eyes for a minute more until Lena cleared her throat. 

“Well, I should get going to bed. It’s been a long day of unpacking and travelling. And you look like you are about to fall asleep.”

Kara dropped her eyes to their hands and immediately let go with wide eyes, “Of course, I should let you go.” 

Kara began walking Lena to her house, however, the slightly taller woman stopped her, “Hey, you should go to bed. I can get home fine, I’m less than 10 seconds away.”

Kara chuckled and nodded her head, “Okay...Um, thank you for checking in. And I will see you tomorrow around 4:30?”

Lena nodded, “I’ll see you then. Goodnight Kara.”

Kara blushed, however she seemed more calm than ever in this woman’s presence, “Goodnight Lena.” 

They both went their separate ways, exchanging hidden glances at one another. Kara got in her house first and once she did, she dropped her bag on the ground, locked the door, and swiftly made her way to her bathroom upstairs to brush up and change into pajamas.

5 minutes later, she plopped into her queen size bed, pulled the covers up, and took a deep sigh. She smiled and thought back to the day's events. At least, the ones with Lena in them. Their blunt flirting, and small touches were replayed in her mind; over and over again until she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

When Lena entered her house, she shut the door, locked it, and immediately brought her hand to trace her cheek to where Kara’s hand had once been. She noticed that when Kara was exhausted, she seemed more confident and less flustered. Probably because she wasn’t all there in the head. Nevertheless, Lena enjoyed her company. Everything about her seemed incredible. She was happy, bubbly, and nearly the human version of a Golden Retriever. Yet she had a sort of mystery aspect to her, much like Lena. 

Lena thought and immediately decided that she was going to get to know this woman. She wanted so much to spend every minute with Kara. 

As she finished getting ready for bed, and as she gently rested in the comfort of her bed, she thought, _‘Is this love?’_


	2. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes over to Lena's to help her unpack. They talk and get to know each other more. Featuring a fun call from Sam, and teasing from Alex and Maggie with lead to an angsty Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a new updating schedule: Mondays and Thursdays. I will do my best to stick with this schedule.

_June 16th, 2020_

Kara rushed around her living room, picking up her duffel bag as well as her ringing phone.

_“What?”_ Kara scolded at her sister when she picked up.

Her sister chuckled, _“Woah there Kar. I was just calling to see if you can come over later.”_

Kara huffed and began walking to the kitchen to pack a snack, _“Alex, I already told you that I’m busy.”_

Alex rolled her eyes, _“I knowww. Instead I’m calling to see why you can’t come over. You literally have a half day and I have the day off.”_

Kara took a quick bite of an apple and began preparing a sandwich, _“I’m helping the neighbor move in and unpack some boxes.”_ She immediately regret spilling the information, knowing she will be getting grief from her sister.

Alex’s teasing voice gave way, _“Oh I see. And by any chance, are you, I don’t know, into this neighbor?”_

Kara could hear her sister’s wife snickering in the background, _“Leave me alone, Alex. I’m just trying to be a good neighbor and OH, I don’t know, make a friend.”_ She murmured, _“Rao knows I’m done with you two.”_

She heard the two women’s snickering intensify, _“Come on sis! We’re just playing.”_

Maggie, Alex’s wife, stepped in, _“Yeah Little Danvers! You know we love you.”_

Kara rolled her eyes and took two more bites of her apple whilst putting her completed sandwich in a container, only to fumble over her boots, _“Listen guys, I have to go. Sorry I can’t join you for dinner, but I’d much rather help the neighbor.”_

Alex verbally winced, _“Ouch Kar. Alright fine, we’ll let you go. Have a good day at work and we will stop by later!”_

Kara’s eyes went wide as she looked at the phone, _“No you won’t_...and they hung up. Of course.” 

She sighed, tucked the phone into one of her trouser pockets, and began walking out the door; glasses perched on her nose, boots on, badge showing, duffel bag in hand, and apple in the other. She locked up behind her, took one last look at Lena’s house, and jogged to her car. 

She quickly hopped in her Jeep and drove away. But not before taking one last look at Lena’s house and smiling. 

_______________

When Lena heard Kara’s front door close, she frantically began running down her stairs and into her living room, hoping to catch a quick glimpse at the woman. What she saw was more than she bargained for, much like the previous day. 

Kara, in her navy trousers and tight navy t-shirt with red suspenders, was stepping into her Jeep; giving Lena a clear (and great) view of her backside. Her tight and well sculpted back muscles created contrast throughout her shirt. The trousers, as well as defined muscle, outlined her behind and legs perfectly, making Lena blush more furiously than ever. 

The thing is, Lena couldn’t even tear herself to look away. Instead, she got lost in every movement and action Kara carried out. At this point, Lena was grinning to herself and man, did she wish that Kara was wearing less clothes. 

Lena scrunched up her eyebrows and thought to herself, _‘God Lena, get it together. You barely know her...Can’t look at her and undress her with your eyes.’_

Lena shook her head, looked back at Kara who was starting her car, and walked back into her kitchen. 

She turned around, looked at her house, and began planning what to unpack first when her phone chimed. 

The sender read: **SAM**. She sighed, set her phone down, and began making herself a smoothie.

After a minute, her phone rang. She looked at the caller, knowing full well who it was, and picked it up.

_“Hello Sam. To what do I owe this glorious and annoying pleasure.”_ She chuckled to herself.

Sam huffed and rolled her eyes, _“Yeah, yeah. Can’t a woman just call her best friend?”_

Lena cocked her eyebrow and shrugged, _“I suppose. However this is weird since I was going to message you about something.”_

Sam gasped, _“I knew it! You already like someone.”_

Lena’s eyes went wide and she nearly choked on her smoothie while squeaking, _“What?! Sam, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

Samantha chuckled and slapped her knee on the other end of the line, _“Oh, I KNEW it!! You are so screwed.”_

Lena finally gave in and sighed, _“Sam, I’m not screwed...I’m fucked. Like big time. I was eye fucking her this morning. We only met yesterday! YESTERDAY!”_ She near shouted at the phone.

Sam gasped once more, _“Lena! No, oh my god. You are so fucked….Well! Tell me all about her! Don’t spare any details.”_

Lena chuckled and plopped down on her couch, _“How is Ruby?”_

Sam changed her tone to serious, _“Don’t change the subject,”_ She then lightened her tone and smiled into the phone, feeling somber, _“She’s good. She misses you. We miss you.”_

Lena sighed, _“I know, I miss you both too….So, you want to hear about her?”_

Sam once again sounded thrilled, _“Yes I do! Please spill everything or else I will have no choice but to drive all the way out there and meet this mystery woman and make a fool out of you.”_

Lena chuckled, _“Okay, okay. But seriously, I only texted you ‘It was a good day’ last night. How did you know it was about a person?”_

Sam rolled her eyes, _“Come one Lena, don’t lie to yourself. When was the last time you were truly happy? And with another person for that matter?”_

Lena sighed and rubbed her forehead, _“You’re right. Well, I hate to say this, but I want to spend every minute with her.”_

_“No way! Lee, you are so smitten!”_ Sam was giggling.

Lena rolled her eyes, _“Sam, I’m serious! She’s incredible. She’s so sweet and beautiful. God Sam, she’s gorgeous! She has bright blue eyes, light freckles, adorable glasses, and perfect blonde hair. Holy fuck, Sam, she’s so strong! Her back muscles and ass literally made me drool this morning. Not to mention, we were flirting! She was blushing non-stop and kept looking at me! She also brought me muffins.”_ At the end of the rant, she was fiercely blushing.

Sam was quiet for a minute, then began laughing, _“Jesus Lena. This is worse than I thought. What’s her name? What does she do?”_

Lena shook her head, _“Her name is Kara and I’m pretty sure she’s a firefighter or paramedic...Sam, I think I’m in love…And I BARELY talked to her.”_

Sam was quiet again and then smiled widely, _“Lena, honey, I know you’re in love. I’ve never seen you like this. Not even with Jack. I’m so happy for you...So, what’s the plan?”_

Lena looked perplexed, _“What do you mean, ‘the plan’?”_

Sam huffed, _“Oh Lena. You are brilliant, yet sometimes so blind. I mean, what are you going to do about it? She seems to like you back and you are completely done for, so, what’s the plan?”_

Lena rolled her eyes, _“There’s no plan, per-say. But she did offer to help me unpack, so she’s coming over later. I was thinking then we’d get talking more and maybe plan for coffee or something.”_

Sam nodded, _“That’s not bad. Why not plan for dinner after unpacking? Maybe see if she knows any good local places and order in? Then you two could relax, eat, and eat again...If you know what I mean…”_

Lena could almost hear her eyebrows wiggling, _“Sam! We are NOT having sex. I’m not even sure she likes me. What if that’s just her personality?”_

Sam scoffed, _“Sure. She was equally eye fucking you and you think she will go around doing that to just anyone…”_ She waited for a response, however only got a deep sigh, _“Come on Lee! She clearly likes you too. Please just try. I want you to be happy. Isn’t that what this fresh start all about?”_

Lena sighed and nodded, _"I suppose...Okay, I will make a plan to get dinner. Does that work for you, Sam?”_

Sam chuckled, _“Yes, Lena. You know I love you and miss you. I would never do something that could jeopardize your happiness. Trust me on this.”_

Lena smiled, _“I trust you, Sam. Thank you.”_

_“Of course. Oh! Also, can you send me a photo of her? What’s her last name, maybe we can find her on Instagram or Twitter.”_

The youngest Luthor rolled her eyes, _“I don’t know her last name...Yet. And it would be weird to take a photo of her, so, no. For now, she will continue to be a mystery to you.”_

Sam grunted but chuckled, nevertheless, _“Ugh. Okay, fine. Please let me know how it goes...Love you Lee.”_

Lena smiled into the phone at her best friend, as if she could see her face, _“I will. Love you too, Sam. And please tell Ruby I love her too.”_

_“I will. Talk to you later!”_ Sam ended the call with an excited tone.

Lena set her phone down on the couch and took a deep, decompressing, sigh. “That woman will be the death of me.” She laughed to herself and began planning the day’s events.

_______________

By the time Kara got off work, it was 4:10 pm. For a short shift, the day was surprisingly long. When she got to work (on time, mind you), she took 90 seconds to change into her PPE, then began her 20 minute daily workout in the yard. Afterwards, her station was called to put out a small brush fire that ended up traveling due to the winds. 

After the fire was out, her crew went back to the station to report and assess any property damage. Once done, it was around 1pm. She took her quick lunch break, ate her sandwich, and began to complete some of her daily tasks; cleaning equipment, running drills with the new hires, and responding to any EMT calls. 

At around 3:45 pm, she showered, changed back into her trousers and shirt, and began packing up. Thus, she left the station at 4:12 pm, eager to make her way back home to help Lena. 

About 22 minutes later, she pulled up in her driveway, parked her car, and ran to her house. She unlocked the door, left it open, ran upstairs and threw her duffel bag on her bed.

Quickly, she went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, took her hair down and rebrushed it; only to put it in a low military style bun. She checked over her appearance once more in the mirror, straightening her glasses, then briskly walked down her stairs.

She walked in the living room, checked it over once more, then walked out onto her porch. As she turned around to close her door, a light hand was placed on her shoulder. She immediately turned around, fearful of an attack, but was met with sweet, soothing green eyes. 

Lena stood in front of her wearing casual, light grey dress pants, and a light coral blouse. Around her neck was a thin, silver necklace. Her feet were covered with light coral ballerina flats. If Kara didn’t know better, she would believe she was going to work; not spending a casual day at home.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at her new neighbor with glee, “Hi Lena. Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

Lena smiled and took her hand off Kara’s shoulder, “It’s okay. I heard you pull up and wanted to walk you over. Nice neighbor gesture, and all.” She winked.

Kara blushed and smiled, walking down her porch and making her way over to Lena’s house, “I’m glad you did. It’s nice to see you. I mean I just saw you last night, but still.” 

Lena blushed, however remained collected, “It’s nice to see you too.”

They both exchanged a blush and continued on their path to Lena’s house. 

As they got up the steps and entered the house, Kara once again started in awe, “Lena, I don’t know if I can ever emphasize this enough, but your house is incredible. You are astounding, you did a beautiful job.”

Lena blushed and looked at Kara, “Thank you. I am very happy with my decision.”

Kara began picking up boxes and inspecting where they go, “So, you moved here from the city. Why? It seems like you’d have all the opportunities there.”

Lena suddenly tensed, then convinced herself to open up a little; after all, this was to new beginnings, and possibly with this blonde haired woman. “I was the CFO of a company. The CEO was caught selling and building illegal weapons, he was arrested. I decided to leave and was offered a great position here.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunched, creating a crinkle in between which Lena immediately noted, “That’s a bummer. I think I heard some things about that. I don’t know, I don’t pay much attention to the news. What position were you offered here?” She began heading to the kitchen with a box labeled ‘Kitchen Utensils’. 

Lena pointed to a drawer and instructed, “There is a divider for the utensils in there. If you can put knives on the left, forks in the middle, and spoons on the right, that would be great.” She smiled and waited for Kara’s nod before continuing, “I was offered a job at the hospital. Well, I guess it’s more than a job. They wanted me to be the head of Neurosurgery. When I heard the hospital was running down and cutting jobs because of management, I kind of decided to buy the hospital.” She looked at Kara while wearing a grimacing expression. 

Kara stopped her movements and looked at Lena, “Wait. You bought the hospital? And are the head of Neurosurgery! Oh my gosh. Lena! How did you afford to do that? And buy this house and completely renovate it?” She stared at Lena with awe.

Lena thought for a moment, _‘She doesn’t seem judgemental at all. She’s actually really adorable and seems interested. Should I tell her? I’m going to tell her.'_ “Well lucky for me, I have an extremely large family inheritance. Also, being the CFO and co-owner of a world renowned company had its perks. I’m putting a lot of my money towards also renovating the hospital.”

Kara gazed at her like she was the most incredible being to live; and if Lena was being honest, she loved it. Being a Luthor, everyone either looked at her with disgust, and disdain; never awe. Though she had nothing to do with her brother’s corruption, many people lived to believe all Luthor’s were the same. Corrupt and Evil.

Kara looked perplexed for a minute, then continued to smile with the same genuineness as before, “Lena Luthor. I can’t believe I didn’t put it together sooner. You did incredible things with Luthor Corp. I’m sorry about your brother, though. He got caught up in bad things and I know what that’s like.” 

She was about to continue when Lena cut her off, “You do?” She gave the blonde a confused expression.

An indescribable emotion quickly flashed over her eyes; regret? fear? Lena didn’t know, but as soon as it flashed, it was replaced with her usual cheery behavior, “A story for another time. Or maybe a few.” She chuckled, arising an uneasy feeling in Lena due to the nature of the comment, then continued, “I really appreciate you buying the hospital. My sister works there and they were threatening to cut her department. Without you, things would have changed for the worse for her.” She finished putting the utensils away with the smile. 

Lena, her uneasiness dissipated slightly, picked up another box and headed to the cupboards, “I appreciate you saying that. Back at home, because of my relations to my brother, I received plenty of grief and judgement; almost like I aided my brother and helped with his evil schemes.” She shook her head and laughed to herself. 

Kara gave her a concerned and loving glance, “Well I promise you, if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way here, they will have to answer to me.” She jokingly flexed her biceps, accidentally causing Lena to swoon right then and there.

Lena, in her best efforts to hide her blush, turned around and grabbed another box. “Oh I’m sure they would. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but I really appreciate you not judging me, Kara. I don’t think you know how much that means to me.” 

Kara stopped putting plates in the cabinet to look at Lena, “Of course. Like you said, I’m not one to judge. However, I have a deep feeling that you’re a genuine person and we’re going to get along well….So, we have done utensils, plates; what do we have left?”

Lena looked in three other boxes all labeled with ‘Kitchen’, and recited, “Glasses, mugs, knives, bowls, pots, pans, spices, and appliances.” 

Kara had a shell shocked face, “Okay. That was a lot more than I was expecting,” She returned her sunshiny smile, “But that’s okay. With two people, it will go a lot faster.” 

Lena smiled, began helping unpacking once more, and started conversation, “So Kara, can I know your last name?”

Kara perked up and smirked, “What’s it to you?”

Lena smirked back, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I can put face to name...officially.”

Kara smirked and nodded, “I suppose...Danvers. It’s Kara Danvers.”

Lena hummed in answer. She asked another question, “I have seen your work gear and you’ve mentioned the station, but I just want to confirm, you’re a firefighter?”

Kara silently nodded as she continued working around the kitchen, “I am. Also a paramedic. I often get more paramedic calls than fires though.” She shrugged.

Lena hummed in response, “Do you like it?”

Kara shrugged once more, “It’s okay. I like helping people and trying to set things right. But my chief hates me and purposefully tries to make my life more difficult, so that sucks. But it is what it is and I’ve dealt with it before.”

Lena looked at her for a moment and continued, “Were you always a firefighter?” 

Kara stopped her movement, flinching at the reminder of the hardships she endured in the Army. 

Noticing the shorter woman’s hesitation, Lena stepped in, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I was just curious.” 

Kara looked up at her, slightly less ridgid, and smiled briefly, “No, it’s...it’s okay, Lena. I...I was in the military for 7 years. Enlisted right after high school, served in combat as the commanding Staff Sergeant… left two years ago.” She continued putting away dishes without meeting Lena’s eyes, knowing her own would hold stories she wasn’t ready to tell.

Lena continued to look at her, hoping and waiting for further explanation, but never receiving one. She longed to ask more questions, to understand the real Kara Danvers, but she took the hint of the blonde’s closed off attitude as a sign to drop the subject. All it took were baby steps, so she didn’t mind waiting.

So she did. Instead she commented, “You continue to amaze me. Is there a story behind your Jeep too? It’s very...Bulky.”

Kara chuckled, “It is, I suppose. I like to think of it as compact. It’s small, easy to maneuver, yet spacious and badass. I added all the features so I can take it on trails, over rocks, down creeks; that sort of thing. I have a knack for the outdoors.”

Lena hummed, “So close to the opposite of me?” They both laughed. 

Kara looked at her skeptically, “You don’t like the outdoors?”

Lena shrugged, “It’s not that I don’t like it, in fact, I would love to go hiking or camping… At least I think I would. I grew up to be a business woman. Elegant, respectful, powerful. Mother would never let me play with the other kids my age. She had me taking piano and chess lessons and helping with the family business. Don’t get me wrong, I love chess, but as a kid? I guess you could say I never had the option of experiencing life like other kids.”

Kara unfolded an empty box and debated her response. “I’m sorry. That’s shitty. You should have been able to do what you wanted. If you don’t mind me asking, why did your mother put you in a bubble?”

Lena contemplated for a minute, “Well I don’t want to scare you away yet, so I will get into that another time.” She chuckled.

Kara raised one of her eyebrows and slowly turned to look at Lena, “Miss Luthor? Do you intend to keep me around?”

Lena blushed, however kept her calm and confident composure, “What if I do, Miss Danvers?”

Kara, seemingly confident before, blushed as her collectedness stumbled, “I...I promise to make my company worth your while.”

Lena blushed as they continued emptying boxes in their respective places. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kara asked, “So, when do you start work?”

Lena looked up after folding one of the last boxes, “Well, today is Tuesday, so tomorrow at 7.” She grinned at Kara.

Kara grinned back, “Oh wow, soon. Are you excited?”

Lena swayed her head from side to side, “More nervous about starting a new job in something I’ve never actively practiced. However, I am very glad to have gotten away from the city and my name.”

Kara looked at Lena, moved closer toward the woman, and grabbed her hand. “Lena, you are more than your name. From our time spent together I can tell you are brilliant, caring, dedicated, and...I haven’t… I haven’t stopped thinking about how absolutely stunning you are.”

Lena looked at Kara with tears in her eyes, “Kara, I...I don’t know what to say...Thank you.” 

Kara dropped the brunette’s hand and ran her own up Lena’s arm before landing on her cheek; just as the previous night. Kara rubbed her thumb on the smooth skin, catching a stray tear that fell down from the doctor’s eye. They held sweet eye contact; silently comforting one another. 

After a minute, Lena looked away, prompting Kara to remove her hand. Kara, hoping to be discreet, checked her watch; noting it was 5:15 pm and the kitchen was nearly complete.

She began moving other boxes when Lena commented, “Do you have plans later?” 

Kara, slightly distracted, hummed, then responded, “Oh, I don’t know. My sister mentioned something about coming over but I doubt she actually will. What about you?”

“Well I was going to offer for you to stay for dinner if you didn’t have plans, however if you might have plans, we should wait.” It pained her to say it, however she didn’t want to impose on any family time; and for Kara, she was willing to wait as long as she needed to. 

Kara looked at Lena and was about to respond when her phone rang. The caller ID read: **ALEX**

She sighed, whispered an apology to Lena, walked over towards the door, and picked up, _“Hello?”_

Alex nearly shouted at her, _“Where the hell are you?! I told you we were coming over!”_

Kara rolled her eyes and scoffed, _“You don’t need to yell. I already told you I’m helping the neighbor unpack. Where are you?”_

Alex scoffed right back at her, _“Well I’m walking over to your neighbor’s right now!”_

Kara’s eyes went wide and she scaridly yelped, _“Don’t do that! Just wait at my house and I’ll be right over. Stay there!”_

Alex nearly stopped all movements, _“Why? Is there something you don’t want me to see? Or rather...Someone?”_

Kara could nearly hear the wiggle of her eyebrows, _“No Alex. Just stop being annoying and stay there, please.”_

Alex laughed and nodded, _“Okay Kar. Maggie and I will just wait...outside for you...Ugh.”_ She sighed, increasing her dramatic disgust.

Kara rolled her eyes at the dramatics, _“Please stop. I will be there in a minute.”_ She left it at that and hung up.

She turned to see Lena trying to distract herself and not eavesdrop, however with Alex’s volume and her tone, Lena most likely heard the older Danvers. 

Kara walked to Lena and flashed an apologetic smile, “So, my sister is apparently at my house waiting, with her wife. I am so sorry and would much rather be here, helping you, but she’s persistent.”

Lena waved her off kindly, “Please, Kara, don’t worry about it. Trust me, I would like you to stay too, but I completely understand. We nearly finished the kitchen and it would have taken me much longer without you, so thank you.”

Kara smiled and nodded, “Of course! Oh! Which reminds me, how did you like the muffins?”

Lena’s eyes went wide in the realization that she forgot, “Oh my goodness, I forgot! They were delicious, thank you so much for those. I think there are some left, would you like to take them to your sister?” She kindly offered.

Kara shook her head, “Thank you for the offer, but I think she’s fine. She can raid my fridge and cabinets.” They both laughed. 

Kara stepped closer to Lena and took her hand, squeezing it, “I had a great time today, thank you. If I’m being honest, I haven’t had such a great time with anyone in a long time.”

Lena smiled and squeezed her hand back, “If I’m being honest as well, I feel the same way. I haven’t been this happy in years.”

They softly eyed each other for another minute, continuing to hold hands, until Kara was reminded of her impatient sister. “I should go. I hope to see you soon, and if you need anything or any help unpacking, you know where I live.” 

Lena smiled and began walking Kara to the door, hand on her back, “Of course. Enjoy your night with your sister and sister-in-law.” 

Kara scoffed and turned slightly to face Lena, “Yeah, I bet I will.” She replied sarcastically. “I will see you soon.” Kara lightly squeezed Lena’s arm. 

Kara began walking away when Lena called after her, “Promise?”

Kara walked out onto the porch, turned around, and grinned whilst blushing, “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! So this was supposed to be a slow burn, however I think Kara and Lena are so in love that it won't take too long for them to get together lol.   
> Also, I've been a Sanvers fan since day 1 and I miss them a lot, so they're married here.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave Kudos and Comments! I really appreciate them and all your feedback!


	3. Reporting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena calls Sam and tells her more about Kara. Maggie and Alex drop by for a visit with Kara. They have an argument, but work it out with Maggie's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some cute and sweet gossip from our two in-love neighbors. 
> 
> Also, I'm going camping for a few days and don't know if I will be able to post on Thursday. I will try my best though :)
> 
> Thank you to all of those who have left Kudos and Comments so far! I greatly appreciate it and love what you have to say!

After Kara left, Lena immediately ran to the kitchen and picked up her phone. She sent Sam a quick _“OMG”_ , and awaited her response. 

No more than 10 seconds later, Sam was calling her phone. _“Sam!”_

Sam gasped at the sound of Lena’s awestruck voice, _“Tell me everything! Wait...Isn’t it still early? Why are you calling me? Did she not want to have dinner?”_

Lena shook her head and groaned, _“No, she did. Her sister just stopped by for a surprise visit. She said, ‘I would much rather be here helping you,’ And I believe it by the way she was looking and flirting at me. Sam, did I mention we were blatantly flirting! Gosh, she’s incredible and I wanted so bad just to kiss her! Sam!”_

Sam laughed at her friend’s antics, _“Lee, you’re literally acting like this is your first crush in high school. How about we start from the beginning. What happened today?”_

So Lena told her the day’s events in order from start to...well Sam has asked so many questions that they were stuck on Kara’s military experience. 

_“Wait, so she was in the military?”_ Sam questioned for the second time.

Lena rolled her eyes annoyingly, _“Yes, what about it?”_

Sam thought for a moment, then proceeded to cautiously say, _“Lena, a lot of veteran’s suffer from PTSD and traumatic encounters… You said she didn’t want to talk about it, right?”_

Lena thought for a minute, _“She didn’t say that exactly. I brought up the question of what she did before becoming a firefighter, she tensed and I offered for her not to talk about it, but she brushed that off and gave me the gist of it.”_

Sam hummed and waited a minute, before continuing, _“What did she say?”_

Lena rolled her eyes, _“Sam, why do you want to know so bad?”_

Sam’s voice wavered as she shrugged, _“I don’t know… A lot of veterans struggle and I guess I’m concerned if she’s… Broken?”_ As soon as she said it, she knew she misspoke. 

Lena scoffed, _“You are so judgemental. Fuck you, Sam.”_ She hung up, throwing her phone on the other side of the couch, and paced over to the kitchen, set on putting away her Kitchen Aid and blender. 

Right as she made it to the kitchen, her phone rang again. She purposefully ignored it and went about her tasks. After 20 minutes of dodging calls and finishing her kitchen, she sighed and wandered back over to the couch.

She picked up her phone and gave in, dialing Sam’s number with the goal to criticise her for the comment.

At the first ring, Sam answered, _“Lena, before you say anything, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned that or even thought of the idea that she could be damaged. I’m so sorry. I never meant it.”_

Lena sighed and closed her eyes, then opening them again after regaining her composure, _“It’s fine, Sam. Well, it’s not, but I understand your concern. Honestly, I didn’t think about the fact that she most likely has PTSD, I just thought she didn’t want to talk about it…”_ In a quieter voice, she apologized, _“Sorry I said ‘Fuck you’.”_

Sam let a hearty laugh escape, _“It’s okay, Lee. I’m sorry for judging. I know how much you hate that. Can we please go back to you reporting back to me?”_

Lena laughed and nodded, _“Sure. However, I wasn’t aware I was formally reporting back to you.”_

 _“Oh, yes, you are. I am currently taking notes.”_ They both laughed and Lena continued on with her recounting. 

_“Well, she enlisted for the Army after high school, was there for 7 years and left two years ago. Before you ask; no, I do not know why she enlisted, and no, I do not know why she left. But, I do however know her last name!”_

Sam squealed, _“Oh! Tell me! I’m going to look her up.”_

Lena rolled her eyes, _“Please don’t do that. Or if you do, don’t tell me. I’d rather find everything out from her.”_

Sam was silent, then groaned, _“Wow Lee. Way to make me look like a horrible person. Fine, I won’t look her up… Most importantly though, she knows your last name?”_

Lena nodded, _“Yes. She didn’t care. She actually made me cry. She said that I wasn't my name and she listed a bunch of adjectives that describe the real me, WHILE holding my hand, then she moved it up to rest on my cheek.”_

Sam was stunned, _“Wow Lee. Sounds like you have yourself a real dream boat. I’m happy for you… Then what?”_

Lena blushed and laughed whilst continuing on with her story. She mentioned how their eyes met constantly, how they were both planning on seeing each other more, how she offered dinner, how her sister called and nearly ordered her home, and finally, how they have once again, promised. 

When they ran out of ‘Kara Conversation’, they switched to Sam’s day at work, Ruby’s school days, any drama heard around the school between parents, and weekend plans.

It was around 7 pm when they got done talking. Lena hung up, went upstairs, changed in blue pajama shorts, and a white pajama shirt. If Lena said she wore the blue shorts because they were the only ones, she would be lying to herself. She chose blue because it reminded her of Kara’s eyes. Lena was never a fan of blue… until seeing Kara.

After her pajamas were on, she went downstairs, turned on classical music and walked over to the kitchen. 

She prepared herself Alfredo noodles with shrimp as she poured one of her finer scotches in a clean glass. 

After downing the first shot, she poured another. Usually, she would attempt to drown out her sorrows with glass after glass. However, tonight, she wasn’t grieving or hurting. She was happy. Happy to have moved to Midvale. Happy to have met Kara Danvers. And ever so happy to finally feel whole and accepted by herself. 

______________

When Kara left Lena’s house after promising the brunette, once again; she was met with the familiar sight of Alex and Maggie. Alex, with her short red hair and dark clothing, while Maggie’s brown hair was long and wavy, however she wore a similar outfit to Alex. Alex looked her usual, annoyed and loving self, Maggie wore a different expression. Maggie was smirking and raising an eyebrow at the youngest Danvers; as if she knew something. 

Kara crossed her lawn, shortening her walk instead of taking the whole sidewalk. 

Alex stood up from sitting on the porch as Maggie pushed herself off the pillar she was leaning on. 

As Kara made her way up to them, she purposefully ignored Maggie’s knowing look and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the front door.

Alex followed her and looked at her skeptically, “Um… Hello?”

Kara grunted, “Hi.”

Maggie’s expression changed from smug to concerned, “What’s up Little Danvers? Not happy to see us?”

Kara opened the door and rolled her eyes at Maggie, “Why did you guys come over? I told you I was busy.”

Alex rolled her eyes and walked in the house, followed by Maggie who snickered and shut the door behind her, “Yeah, busy doing the neighbor.”

Alex and Kara zipped around to face Maggie and shouted in unison, “What?!”

Alex looked at Kara with wide eyes, walked away from her, and stood by Maggie, “What the hell is she talking about, Kara?”

Kara eyed both older women and groaned while walking to the kitchen, “NOTHING, Alex!! She’s talking about nothing! I was just helping the neighbor unpack and we got talking.”

Maggie and Alex arched their eyebrows at the same time, glanced at one another, then began following Kara throughout the house. 

Alex was the first to speak, “Talking about what?” She eyed her skeptically. 

Kara looked up at Alex, careful of what to say next, “Just about her moving and the things to do around here and her job.” She shrugged and partially lied.

The older couple immediately saw through her lie. They exchanged another worried glance. Kara used to be so open with Alex, however after the military and everything that went down with her ex, Kara began shutting others out. Alex and Eliza noticed not long after Kara came home. Maggie, being more perceptive, noticed long before that; when Kara would come home for holidays or visits. Maggie mentioned it to Alex once or twice, however Alex brushed her off. 

Once Kara officially came home, Alex noticed she wasn’t the same during sister nights. Kara would be more reserved, she would still be her smiley, happy self; yet it was superficial. As time went on, Kara stopped being her over-joyus self; she was more reserved now. Kara seemed to be holding so much pain, so much grief, so many feelings just waiting to surface. She was bottling up her emotions. If she continued down this path and didn’t talk to someone, she would break.

Sure, Alex and Kara have always had a rocky relationship, however they used to work things out and talk. Now; with Alex being busy with work and Maggie; and Kara, still recovering from the military and caught up in her long FD hours, they rarely had enough time to properly sit down, talk, or work things out. Thus, impairing their relationship. 

Maggie and Alex continued to observe the woman who was preparing herself a dinner shake. Finally, Maggie spoke, “Hey, I was just kidding you know.”

Kara looked up as she was adding a banana to the blender, forcing a smile that convinced no one, “Yeah, I know.” 

Alex noted her off behavior, “Kar, what’s up?”

Kara looked at them perplexed, then shook her head, “Nothing, just had a long day. Do you guys want a smoothie?”

Alex shook her head, “No thanks. Is that all you’re having for dinner?” 

Maggie shot Alex a warning glance, however it never saw Alex. Kara scoffed, “Well I was planning on it. But since you have something to say, what should I eat, Alex?”

Alex was about to retort, however Maggie acted as the mediator, “Okay. How about we take a break from this and go back. How was helping unpack?”

Alex rolled her eyes at her wife while Kara looked upset. She finally huffed, turned on the blender, and after a minute, turned it off. 

She walked over to her cabinet, pulled out a cup and began pouring her smoothie in, “It was good. Her kitchen is done.”

Seeing that Alex wasn’t talking, Maggie once again spoke up, “That’s good. What’s her name? What is she like?”

Kara blushed at the thought of Lena, both older women witnessing the fluster. Kara walked over to her couch with her smoothie and sat down, being followed by Alex and Maggie. “Her name is Lena and she’s great. Brilliant, gorgeous, kind, and easy to talk to.”

Alex eyed her and spoke up, “Lena Luthor?”

Once again, Maggie glared at her instigating, trouble-making wife. 

Kara narrowed her eyebrows at her sister as her blush quickly dissipated, “What of it, Alex?”

Alex shook her head, “Nothing, it’s just she’s a Luthor and her-”

Kara stood up and cowered over Alex, “I don’t give a _shit_ what her last name is, Alex. She just bought the hospital and is renovating it so you all stay open. If you’re going to be like this, you should leave.”

Alex stood up to square off with Kara, “What the fuck is wrong with _you_? I was just stating a fact, you don’t need to-”

Maggie stood up and pushed both her hands against the women’s chests, separating them, “That’s enough! You both need to calm down. Kara, go take a walk. I will talk to Alex.” 

Kara looked at Maggie in shock, “What? This is MY house!” 

Maggie nodded, “Yes, and you need fresh air. Come on, I will walk you out.” Maggie glared at her wife, whispering a ‘Stay inside’ and began guiding Kara out of her house. 

Once the door was open, Maggie and Kara stepped outside. Maggie rubbed Kara’s shoulders and sighed. 

Kara placed her glasses on the deck and dragged her hand down her face, trying her best to control her emotions, “I’m sorry Mags.” She kept her face resting in her hands as silent tears ran down her face.

Maggie guided her to sit on the step as she rubbed her back, “I know, Little Danvers. It’s okay.” Maggie sat on the step with Kara as she cried, rubbing her back in soothing circles. 

Kara continued to cry, all the built up emotions from years, finally releasing. If she was being honest, she was glad Maggie was there for her.

After many minutes of silent comforting and crying, Kara’s tears finally subsided. “I’m sorry Maggie. This isn’t how I wanted this evening to go.” 

Maggie looked at Kara and squeezed her trapezius muscle, “It’s okay. You’ve needed a good cry for a while.” 

Kara chuckled and nodded, “I did… Maggie, I like her.”

Maggie gave Kara a half dimpled smile, “I know, Little Danvers.”

Kara looked up at Maggie with watery eyes, “How?”

Maggie laughed while throwing her head back, “You were glowing when you came out of her house. When I brought her up, you got so flustered and were so happy to talk about her.” 

Kara nodded and wiped at her eyes, “She makes me happy.” 

Maggie grinned at her, “I know she does. I’m so happy for you… I know it might be a lot to ask of you, but can we go in there and talk with Alex? I can help control the conversation a bit.”

Kara nodded, “Can we wait for another minute? I just want to calm down a bit more.” 

Maggie nodded and rubbed her hand on Kara’s thigh, “Of course.” 

So, they waited for another minute before deciding to head back inside. Kara stood first, hinting to Maggie that it was okay to go back. She grabbed her glasses, put them on, and headed inside, followed by Maggie. When Kara entered, she saw Alex rubbing her face in her hands while sitting on the couch. 

Alex heard the door open. She stood, facing Kara and Maggie, waiting. She noted her sister’s red eyes and cheeks and immediately knew she messed up. 

They waited in silence until Maggie cleared her throat, “Alex, are you okay to _listen_ now?” She emphasized the ‘listen’ part.

Alex shamefully nodded but didn’t say anything. Maggie took this as a good sign to continue, “Good. Kara would like to say some things.”

Kara nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting on the farthest end away from Alex, who also sat down. “I am sorry for snapping. I’ve had a long… year. Or two…” She sighed, “9 years. I’ve had a long 9 years… And… And I’m sorry for not being a great sister, or even a good sister. It’s just… I’ve been going through a hard time recovering from everything and I guess it’s taking a toll on me.” 

Alex sighed and moved closer to Kara, careful of any movements that could cause further damage. She looked at Kara’s hand and back to her, waiting for permission to take her hand. Kara nodded and Alex picked it up, “Kara, I know it’s been hard for you. And I’m so sorry that I haven’t been there for you or tried to help you sooner. I should have seen it sooner and offered some sort of support. Kara, I’m so sorry I’ve been a shitty sister. You don’t deserve that and I… I miss my sister.” By the end of Alex’s confession, both sisters’ were crying, along with Maggie who was fiercely wiping her eyes.

Kara nodded and sniffled, “I miss my sister too. So much.” 

Alex nodded and whispered an ‘I know’ as she pulled her sister in close and hugged her tightly; giving the intention of never letting go, whether emotionally or physically.

They hugged and silently cried for a minute more until they simultaneously broke apart. Alex took a minute to wipe Kara’s tears, then wiped her own cheeks clear. 

Maggie sat on the other side of Alex and smiled at the both of them. All thanks to Lena Luthor (accidentally) and Maggie Sawyer-Danvers (Big Sister and Wife Mediator), their relationship is slowly on it’s way to mending. Of course, it cannot all be repaired right away, however now that they have broken through the ice wall, they can steadily make progress to piece together the sisterly bond they once had. 

Alex thought for a moment, then decided to kindly ask about Kara’s new neighbor, “So, Lena? Can I ask what she’s like?”

Kara slowly nodded and proceeded to chuckle lightly, “Sure. Lena is… absolutely incredible. She left National City to get away from her family’s conflict and everyone’s judgement. She bought the hospital, and is going to redo it. She’s head of Neurosurgery, and she cares… a lot. She actually seemed interested in getting to know me… the real me. She… We were flirting.” She laughed, feeling more at ease talking about it all, “Like blatantly flirting. It felt so nice to be in the moment and just see her. Alex, she’s so gorgeous. Like an angelic goddess.” 

Alex laughed, “I’m so happy for you Kara. She seems great. Anyone that treats you right and loves you for you, will fit great into the family.” 

Kara looked at her oddly, one eyebrow perched, “You just said love and family in the same sentence. She just said she planned to keep me around, I don’t know if she’s _that_ committed.” 

Alex arched an eyebrow back at her, “Are you?” Kara looked at her confusingly, prompting Alex to further explain, “Committed, I mean.” 

Kara thought for a minute, then blushed, “Well, I clearly like her… a lot. Like a lot, a lot. I don’t want to be clingy or weird, but I want to be committed. I want to see her and talk to her everyday. I want to cook for her and take her places. I want to hold her hand and kiss her.”

Alex was beaming at her sister, however she teasingly scrunched up her nose and made a gagging noise, “Ew… Too much, Kar.” All three women chuckled, “All jokes aside, I am so happy you found someone. Even if it isn’t official yet…” 

Kara’s blush deepened at the thought of her and Lena’s first encounter, “Alex… When we first saw each other… It was like the Tony and Maria of West Side Story.” 

Maggie winced and laughed, “Wow Little Danvers, that’s love right there.”

All three women laughed. Alex nodded and looked at her wife with loving eyes, “Yeah. My wonderful wife knows what she’s talking about. Not to mention, she’s brilliant and stubborn.”

Maggie chuckled and looked at her wife while tilting her head, “Of course I am. I have to be so I can deal with you two.” 

They chuckled and nodded in agreement. Kara checked her watch, noting it was 6:58 pm. She sighed, got up, brought her glass to the sink and cleaned it.

Alex got up and followed her, “Is it okay if I order food?”

Kara turned to look at Alex and softly smiled, “I’m actually pretty tired. I think all the emotions and the long day took a toll. I was thinking of just showering and going to bed.”

Alex nodded and was about to respond when Maggie offered, “Why don’t you take a shower, we order food, and we’ll just watch something on Netflix. We don’t have to talk or anything, I think just being in each other’s company will be good right now.”

Kara bit her lip in contemplation. She hated the persistence, however she agreed it would be nice to have company while relaxing. Thus, she nodded and responded, “Okay. Give me 20 minutes. You don’t mind ordering pizza?”

Alex smiled and nodded, “Not at all. We’ll wait for you here.” 

Kara and the couple went their separate ways. Kara, heading upstairs to her bathroom to shower and change; Alex, who was ordering pizza; and Maggie, who was putting on Parks and Rec (One of Kara’s favorite shows). 

After 22 minutes, Kara hopped out of the shower, put her hair in a low braid, washed her face, and changed into pajamas. She made her way downstairs just to see pizza arrive. She was about to rush to her wallet when Maggie was already taking out cash. 

She smiled and silently thanked the kind woman for already offering to pay; knowing they only take cash and she spent the last of her’s that day for a mid-day smoothie. 

Only once they set up on the couch; pizza and drinks on the coffee table, all three women cuddle up with blankets over them; did they push play. Kara nearly ate the whole box of pizza, realizing how hungry she actually was. Smoothies all day didn’t cut it for this woman who was obsessed with food.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the night, unless a comedic part of the show came on, which was often. After their 3rd episode, and at 7:45 pm, Maggie looked over to see the youngest Danvers fast asleep.

She tapped Alex and pointed at Kara. Alex smiled at the sight of her half drooling sister and thought it best to get going. 

She gently nudged Kara awake, which proved to be fruitful as she was in a deep sleep; which is how Alex and Maggie were now partly carrying, and partly dragging the blonde up the stairs and into her bed.

Once they popped her into bed, Maggie waited by the bedroom door while Alex tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. The older sister whispered an ‘I’m sorry for everything’ and finished with an ‘I love you’. Setting clear intentions to make things right with the sleeping woman. 

The two exited her room, made their way downstairs, cleaned up, and wrote a note. After finding a way to lock the door behind them, the couple made their way to the car. 

Before getting in on the driver’s side, Alex pulled Maggie into a deep kiss.

After they broke, Maggie asked, “What was that for?”

Alex had a dumbfounded, absolutely-in-love face, “For being you. Today wouldn’t have ended the way it did without you… You… You helped me save my relationship with my sister. Thank you.”

Maggie brushed her off with a twist of her head, “Babe, you would have done that all on your own. It might have taken longer and taken more tries and different approaches, but I believe you would have done it.”

Alex glared at her playfully, “Just accept the compliment, Sawyer-Danvers. And no, you definitely helped in more ways than one. I don’t know if there are any words to describe how eternally grateful and in love I am with you.”

Maggie hummed and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, “Well then don’t say anything and kiss me.”

So Alex brought her lips to Maggie’s in a deep and passionate kiss. Once they broke, they made their way into the car and drove off to their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the West Side Story reference! I thought their first glance at one another was like Tony and Maria's, so I was happy to include that.
> 
> Don't worry! Alex and Kara will, in time, get back to being great sisters and friends again. More details will be revealed about both Lena and Kara, so stick around!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please leave Kudos and Comments! I love to read and see what you all have to say.


	4. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, being the hero she is, unfortunately has to check in with the hospital. Featuring a little dispute with Alex rises, Lena gets to see Kara shirtless, a slightly awkward exchange, plans are made, and Big Sister Maggie Sawyer-Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back from my camping trip. It was definitely a nice break, however I did see a bear which was both terrifying and cool.
> 
> Reminder: I am not well versed in the knowledge of the Fire Department. I tried my best to look up everything and make it as accurate as possible.
> 
> Enjoy!

_June 17th, 2020_

The next morning, Kara expected to wake on the couch, sore and uncomfortable. However, she found herself sprawled out across her bed, one leg under the sheets, and the other over them. She was, at first, confused. Then, she remembered something about being dragged up the stairs. She chuckled, shook her head, and checked the time. Her watch read 6:12 am. Her shift started at 7:15 am. If she wanted to evade the wrath of her Chief, she would need to leave at 6:52 am if she wanted to be exactly on time. To give herself more time to get to work in case there was traffic (rare in small town Midvale), her goal was to leave at 6:50 am.

She eased her way out of bed, stretched for a minute, then began her morning tasks. She used the restroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, brushed her hair, followed by putting it in a low, military style bun, and put her glasses on. 

She put her PPE undergarments on (trousers, suspenders, fire department t-shirt) her badge, and her boots; making her way down the stairs. 

When she steps off the last stair, she takes a look around her living room and kitchen. It was nearly spotless; besides her keys, wallet, and other work necessities. She sighed and walked over to her kitchen, planning on making a larger smoothie, knowing she works a much longer shift today.

She looked at her countertops and spotted a note. She eyed it and picked it up. 

It read: _Kar, thank you for having us over, even if it was unwilling at first. I know yesterday was tough for you, having to be able to talk to me about your pain, but I appreciate it. I will do a better job being there for you and helping repair our relationship. I love you so much and I will call you later. -Al_

_I’m happy for you Little Danvers. Lena seems great and I can’t wait to hear more about her. Thank you for letting us stay last night. Sorry for pushing it, I just knew what was best ;). We cleaned up your place and left $20. I looked in your wallet and saw you had no cash so I wanted to leave something for you to get lunch with today. Have a good day. -Sawyer-Danvers_

Kara smiled, tucked the note into her junk drawer, and made herself a smoothie. 

While the smoothie was blending, she remembered it was Lena’s first day at work. She smiled to herself whilst blushing, and began devising an idea on how to wish Lena a good day.

With her idea in mind, she took out her supplies, ran outside to grab what she needed, and came back inside to finish her sweet gesture.

At 6:48 am, she finished her breakfast and gift and began packing up her things. When she made it outside, she quietly shut the door behind her, placed her things in her Jeep, and discreetly walked over to Lena’s door.

As quietly as she could, she placed the items on the ground and was about to knock (and run away… ding dong ditch) when the front door nearly swung open, startling Kara.

Kara screeched and jumped back, wearing a guilty look on her face.

Lena stood before her wearing black dress pants, a red blouse tucked in, and black heels; her hair in a high bun. “Good morning, Kara,” She grinned, clearly knowing all about Kara’s plan to run away after. She looked down at the goodies placed on the floor, “What are these?”

Kara looked at her and back down to her gift, deciding on picking it up and handing it to Lena. “I know today is your first day at work so I wanted to wish you good luck.”

Lena looked at Kara and smiled, taking the bright bouquet of flowers tied by twine with a note attached. “Kara, that is so sweet, thank you. Would you like to come in? I have less boxes everywhere.”

Kara chuckled, “I can imagine. I actually was just about to head out. If I’m late again, I don’t know what my chief will have me do today” She rubbed the back of her neck.

Lena’s eyes widened a bit, “Of course. Can’t have you being late. I really appreciate you stopping by to bring these over.”

Kara blushed and looked around, trying to find something else to look at besides the gorgeous piece of art in front of her, “It’s no problem, I wanted to. Anyways, I really hope you have a good day and I will see you later.” 

She began walking down the steps of her porch when Lena grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn around, “Promise?”

Kara looked at their joined hands and smiled back up at the younger woman, “Promise.” She squeezed Lena’s hand and let go, continuing to walk away, towards her car, on the sideway. 

As Kara got in her car, Lena chose to watch her, once again, drive away. Only after she saw Kara turn down the street did she go inside; carrying her flowers and note.

When she walked inside, she went towards the kitchen, grabbed a vase and placed the assortment of Violet and Buttercup flowers in with water, after unwinding the twine and unattaching the note. She grabbed the vase and placed it in the middle of her dining room table. 

After she was satisfied with her placement, she unfolded the note which read: _Lena, I hope you have a great day at your new job. I am beyond happy that you moved to Midvale and that we’re neighbors. I cannot wait until I get to know more about you and I truly hope that we spend more time together. See you later, Kara._ Beside Kara's signature, there was a small heart and smiley face.

After she finished reading the note, Lena had tears in her eyes and a large blush covering her face. What did she do to deserve such a neighbor? Sure, Lena hoped they would soon become more, but it’s too soon to rush into anything. Is it?

Noting the time, she quickly placed the note open in front of the vase, snapped a photo and sent it to Sam with the message _“Look what was dropped off to me today.”_. She hit send, grabbed her purse, badge, and folders of paper and made her way to the garage where her car was parked. 

She opened the garage, got in her car, backed up, closed the garage, and drove away; intent on having a better first day than she was expecting.

_______________

At around 2 pm, the station got a call about a Code 8, requiring a Rapid Response due to a 10-41 Code 1. 

Kara patched into the radio as she hopped into the passenger seat, “10-4. Engine 1 responding followed by Engine 2, Ladder 2. ETA 6 minutes out. 10-44 required, victims may require medical assistance.”

Immediately their driver took off with sirens on, followed by the ladder engine and two ambulances. They easily made their way through the streets. After 4 minutes, they could see the structure fire. 

Many people we’re already outside while holding minimal belongings, the blazes were shining out the window of the apartment building, doors blocked by debris, few people could be seen trying to wave and cover their faces through the window, parts of the structure were clearly unstable. 

Once they pulled up, Ladder 2 immediately parked and stretched their ladder to reach one of the most clear windows on the fifth floor. Firefighters from both Engines were handing hoses and spraying down exits. 

Kara and two other FFs were tasked with climbing the ladder and helping guide civilians out. Kara climbed first, her oxygen mask securely on as she made her way into the smoke. Another firefighter followed her and continued to assess the situation while the third waited on the ladder to help those who were stuck down. 

Kara heard screaming and immediately rushed down the hall toward the noise only to be met with a child and her mother trapped in a corner of a room, blocked by fallen pillars ablaze, while trying desperately to cover their faces. The daughter couldn’t be more than 5. 

She heard the other fighter from Engine 2 shout, “I’m headed to the floor below!”

She turned, nodded, and continued to assess the situation aloud, “Ma’am! Ma’am, can you hear me?”

The mother nodded and coughed as she held onto her child who was crying. 

Kara nodded and began looking around the hall, only to seemore flames on their way towards them, “I’m going to get you both out of there!” She looked at the surrounding door frame and the broken pillars blocking her path. Officially deciding she was an idiot, she wedged herself in between the broken pieces of wood; completely disregarding her axe and risking her oxygen tank; creating a large enough gap that one could crawl through. 

She winced at the ache and burning in her back, but decided to ignore it in favor of helping the family escape, “Walk very carefully over to me!” 

The mother stood with the little girl following closely behind, both coughing. As they got close enough, Kara took off her O2 mask and placed it on the young girl’s face, willing herself not to breathe. She then proceeded to loudly explain, “You two will crawl through here one at a time. Once your turns are up, I will follow you. What’s your name, sweetie?”

The little girl looked at her, “Josie.”

Kara nodded, “Beautiful name, Josie. Alright, you are going to crawl through this and when you’re done I want you to give the mask to your Mommy, okay?” Kara held out her hand for the girl to take.

The girl nodded and took Kara’s trembling hand. She placed one leg through the opening, slid her body in sideways, and then slid her other leg through. The little girl held her breath, took off the mask, handed it to her mom under Kara, and covered her face with her sleeve, releasing her breath.

The mother graciously took the mask and placed it over her face, taking long breaths. Just as Kara was about to adjust to make more room for the mother, the door frame collapsed and added more pressure to Kara’s back. 

She groaned loudly and wavered. Both the mother and daughter held concerned and frantic glances. 

As Kara was going to lift the pillars with her back again, she heard the other fireman as he made his way upstairs. “The hell!” He ran over to Kara and began helping her lift the pillars. She arched her back more as she felt the weight decreasing, taking that as a clear sign that he is helping her create a bigger gap for the woman to climb through. 

Once the other woman saw a clear opening, she rushed through the gap to meet her daughter on the other side; taking off Kara’s mask and giving it to her daughter.

With Kara still under the beams, the fire fighter worked to help get them off of her, however, with the two civilians watching them, Kara grunted and coughed, “Go, get them out… of here.” 

The man watched her, then took the oxygen mask from the daughter and placed it back on Kara while shaking his head, “You’ll be in so much trouble for that.”

He quickly walked away while guiding the family towards the ladder. Kara looked at them, then grunted again as she felt more weight sift onto her back. Man, was she going to be in pain later.

Kara, devising a plan of escape, quickly used all her leg muscle to lift the beams up high. Once high enough, she quickly rolled to the other side, away from the room, and into the hall. As she rolled to the ground, the beams collapsed, narrowly missing her, however creating a rise in soot and flames.

She achingly got up, the pain in her shoulder and back great, and headed for the ladder where the firefighter was exiting after the woman and her daughter. 

Kara took careful steps, noticing the floor and support beams were unstable. She perched her leg out the window and took a step on the ladder, grabbing both sides, just as the floor collapsed. Her back leg went with it, however her grip on the ladder, mixed with her adrenaline, prevented her from falling. 

She slowly made her way down the ladder, following the other fireman, and hopped down. By the overall looks of it, the fire was mostly out, and the structure was slowly coming down.

Just as she was about to help with the hose and report back, the FF from Engine 2 that helped her get the family out, came up to her, “What you did in there was reckless and stupid.”

She rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm, “Listen,” He let go of her arm as he saw she was going to stay, “What you did was reckless and stupid, but it was courageous and I don’t know how many of us could have done what you did. I’m not going to report you if you go with the victims to get yourself checked out too.”

She looked at the brown eyed, brown haired man, “Thank you, Sir. However there is no reason for me to get checked out.” 

She began walking away, but he grabbed her arm again, halting her. “I don’t care if you think you’re fine right now. You know you’re going to hurt later. Just go get checked out and Chief will never have to know.”

She glared at him, however accepted his offer, “Fine. I will ride in the ambulance with them and get checked.” 

The man took off his helmet and smiled at her, “That’s all I ask. Name’s West.”

Kara looked at him suspiciously, but nodded in salute, “Danvers.” 

She began walking away towards the ambulance while leaving the taller man to watch. She quickly checked in with her Engine, getting a quick report, and told them she was going to escort the family to the hospital. They obliged without further questions and she silently thanked them. She got in the ambulance with her helmet off, and leaned her head back on the wall of the van.

After a few minutes of trying to control her breathing without coughing, she heard a slight mumble. She looked down to see the little girl who shyly said, “Thank you.” 

Kara smiled and nodded at her, “Of course, sweetie.” 

The little girl looked at her mother who was having a cut on her forehead tended to. The mother smiled at her, prompting the little girl to do what she was silently asking. Josie took Kara’s bigger hand in her own and held onto it tightly. 

Kara looked at their hands, then back up at the mother who nodded and smiled. Kara took this as a sign of acceptance. She smiled and lightly squeezed the little hand.

After a 12 minute drive to the ER, Kara opened the back of the ambulance while still holding the girl’s hand, and helped the other EMTs guide the obviously concussed mother out of the vehicle. 

Once out, they all headed inside the hospital. Immediately, Kara forgot that her sister and Lena worked there until she heard an overprotective, “Kara!”

She turned around, letting go of the little girl’s hand, faced her older sister and smiled, “Hey Al.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Don’t ‘Hey Al’ me! What happened? Why are you covered in soot?”

Kara rolled her eyes and waved her off, “Structure fire with civilians. It was no big deal, got everyone out with minimal pain.” She shrugged and began walking away.

Alex chased after her, “Minimal pain?! What happened? Wait… Why is your whole face covered in soot and not outlined with your mask?”

Kara stopped in her tracks and winced, “... Well… I may have wedgedmyselfinbetweentwobeamsandtookoffmymaskforthemotheranddaughter.”

Alex stared at her with wide eyes, “You what?! Explain that again to me, but slower.” 

Just as Kara was about to re explain, a kind, familiar voice asked, “Explain what?” Kara and Alex looked to see Lena with her embroidered doctor coat on. When Lena’s eyes met Kara’s, she gasped, “What the hell happened to you?”

Lena walked over to Kara, grabbed her by her face, and began inspecting her for injuries. Kara grabbed her wrists, “Hey, I’m fine!”

Alex scoffed and turned to face Lena, “She held up 200 pound beams with her back and took off her mask in an active fire. She is getting checked out right now.”

Lena looked from Kara to Alex and finally asked, “You did what?”

Kara scoffed and looked away, unable to move due to Lena’s hands on her cheeks, “She’s making me sound idiotic…”

Aex threw up her hands and scoffed, “Cause you are! You can’t go around doing that, Kara!”

Kara glared at Alex, “Wow, thanks mom.” She released her hands from Lena’s wrists and began walking away.

Lena and Alex shared a glance and chased after her. Alex caught up first and sighed, “Kar, I’m sorry, okay? I just worry about you. We talked about this yesterday, don’t shut me out and talk to me. I’m trying to make things better.” 

Kara zipped around to face the two women, however her attention was directed at Alex, “Okay, fine. Don’t mother me, don’t micromanage me. You are not my mother. No one can replace my mother. Not you, not Eliza, no one. You want me to get checked out, fine, but not by you.” 

Alex sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, “Kara, I didn’t mean to act motherly. I’m sorry. I’m your older sister, I’m supposed to protect you, okay? You don’t want me to take a look at you, fine… Just let me hear how it goes?”

Alex began walking away, but Kara stopped her, “Alex, wait. I’m sorry. It’s… Today was hard for me…” She turned her voice into a whisper so only Alex could hear… Well, and Lena who was still watching the scene play out, “Watching the mother and daughter… It was a little too close to home.” Of course, it was close to nothing, with Kara and her past, however it still brought up anger and sadness within the blonde.

Realization dawned over Alex’s face. She immediately rushed over to Kara and wrapped her in a hug, “I’m so sorry, Kar. I forgot and I had no right to attack you like that. Sure your choice was dumb, but you were also brave… Forgive me?” She gave Kara a pleading face, however no face could ever trump Kara’s puppy dog eyes.

Kara chuckled and rubbed her face with her soot covered gloves, only proving to make her face more dirty. Kara felt her face get thicker with grime. She lightly chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I forgive you.”

Alex laughed, “Good,” Her pager went off, prompting her to check it and sigh, “Well I have to go. Call me later and have Lena take a look at you!” She winked at Kara as she turned and ran down the corridors.

Kara felt her face heat up. She mentally cursed herself and hoped that the soot covered her blush. 

Lena looked at her with concern, yet masked it with care, “Well then, follow me.”

Kara did as she was asked and began following Lena who opened a free room and slid the curtain closed.

Kara, slightly uncomfortable with Lena witnessing her semi-meltdown, asked, “So, how has your first day been?”

Lena guided Kara to sit on the edge of a bed and began helping her undo her turnout jacket, “Well, I had a lovely letter and bouquet of flowers delivered to me, so that certainly made my day much better. But before you dropped in here covered in soot, the day was rather slow. Had an early debriefing meeting, introduced myself, planned the Neurosurgery schedule, and checked in with patients.”

After her jacket was off, Kara slid off her suspenders and stripped herself of her t-shirt, leaving only her sport’s bra on. When Kara was younger, she was uncomfortable with showing her body and any nudity. However, in the military, she grew accustomed to exposing herself; as is she now. 

Kara hummed, “Whoever delivered you those flowers sounds like a keeper.” They both laughed, however as Kara did so, she immediately began coughing.

Lena grew worried the longer it went on. She rushed to the bathroom, filled a cup of water, and rushed back to Kara who took it graciously. She took a long sip of it and cleared her throat, “Thank you.” She expressed her gratitude hoarsely. 

Lena nodded and took out her stethoscope from her coat pocket. She placed the end on Kara’s chest and the other ends in her ears. As she placed her hand on the blonde’s chest, both women blushed. Their feelings showing through, however both knowing it is not the right time. She listened to the blonde’s breathing for a minute, then moved around to her back. At the slight pressure of the end of the scope, Kara winced. 

Lena saw her pained expression, took off her stethoscope and examined her back. She silently gasped. She saw bruises littering the expanse of her shoulders and spine. She had slight burn marks from the scoldering hot wood around her shoulders and neck.

Lena walked around the bed to face Kara, “I’m going to apply pressure to certain parts of your back and I want you to tell me where it hurts most, okay?”

Kara hummed in response. As Lena began adding pressure to the area around a certain bruise, Kara groaned, “Ow…”

Lena acknowledged the comment and moved onto another area. As she applied more pressure, Kara winced and gritted her teeth, “Ow…”

Lena rolled her eyes and said, “I know it hurts but I want to know where it hurts most.” 

Kara shrugged and shook out her shoulders, “I don’t know, it all feels the same.” 

Lena grinned and rolled her eyes, moving from Kara’s back, to her front again, “Anyone ever tell you that you’re difficult?”

Kara chuckled, trying to hold back a wince, “Get used to it.”

Lena hummed, and began assessing Kara’s burns, “I plan on it… You know, this isn’t how I imagine I’d get you to take your top off… But, I’m not disappointed.” She looked at Kara and smirked.

Kara’s face heated up as she continued to get flustered, “You… You imagined me without my shirt on?” 

Lena eyed her for a minute, then hummed, “Well, I wanted to see your muscles and let me tell you, I am very pleased. I, of course, wish it wasn’t because you were injured, but here we are.”

Kara grew smug, “Miss Luthor, do you have a thing for muscles?”

Lena thought for a moment, then nearly purred, “Only if the person who has the muscles is a blonde who has bright blue eyes, an eyebrow crinkle, and glasses.”

Kara’s face heat up more, “You’ve noticed my eyebrow crinkle?”

Lena pulled up a chair beside Kara and sat down in it, “Of course. It’s adorable. It’s also adorable when you get flustered, just like you are now.” 

Kara smirked and looked away while shaking her head, “You...You are something else Lena Luthor.” 

Lena smiled, got up and grabbed cleaning supplies. Kara took off her glasses once she saw what Lena was retrieving. Lena set the supplies down beside Kara and got to work. After wetting the cloth and adding a couple drops of rubbing alcohol, she used her thumb and pointer finger to lift Kara’s face by her chin. Kara looked up into Lena’s eyes as she worked to wipe away all the grime and soot. 

Once Kara was clean enough, Lena smiled and wiped her thumb over her cheek lovingly, “Nearly good as new.” 

Kara smiled and blushed, putting her glasses back on, “Thank you for checking me out. I think Alex would have been a lot worse than you… Actually, I know she would have.” She chuckled and used her hand to rub the back of her neck.

Lena smiled, “Believe it or not, but I actually like checking you out…” She hinted, however Kara didn’t catch on, so she continued, “Alex is just worried about you. She cares for you, I can tell. You two should try to go easier on each other. I’m sure she’s fine now that you both talked about it. Plus, she knows that you’re in good hands. ” She winked at Kara.

Kara chuckled, “Yeah, you’re right… Anyways, I should get back to the station. Thank you again.” She put her shirt back on, followed by her suspenders, then her turnout jacket, however she left that open.

Kara got up to walk out, but Lena grabbed her hand, “You will need to put some petroleum jelly or aloe vera on the burns. As for your breathing, take it easy. Try to take tomorrow off. Occasionally suck on cough drops or throat lozenges if you feel like you’re going to have a coughing fit.”

Kara smiled at Lena and nodded, “I will, thank you.”

Kara began walking away once more when Lena came up with an idea, “Wait!” Kara turned around expectantly, “Would you like to come over tonight? Sort of like a celebratory dinner? I could order food and we can talk or play games or watch movies?”

Kara smiled and nodded, “I’d love to. Why don’t I cook? I learned from Eliza and she has some great recipes… You mentioned you like chess?” Lena smiled and nodded, “We can do that and see where the night takes us.” She smiled widely and then realized the double meaning to her words as Lena smirked at her, “Not like that! Just… We will… Ugh! You know what I mean…” She blushed at her frantic search to clear her implications.

Lena smiled and laughed, “I do, don’t worry. I wouldn’t take advantage of you in such a state.”

Kara looked at her with a puzzling expression and smirked, “Why, I have no idea what state you’re referring to. I happen to be at my best self right now.” Kara began walking out of the curtain covered room, followed by Lena.

Lena arched an eyebrow at her, then poked her back in a place where she memorized where a bruise would be.

Kara turned around and scrunched up her eyebrows, revealing her eyebrow crinkle, “Ow!” She hissed.

Lena shrugged her shoulders and snarked sarcastically, “Wow, I don’t know what I’m talking about, you definitely seem fine.” After a minute of staring at one another, they broke out into quiet laughter, however stopped once Kara started coughing again.

When Kara doubled over and showed no signs of stopping, Lena rushed over to her side and began rubbing soothing circles over her back.

When Kara stopped, she gasped for breath a few times, before standing back up, “Well that was fun.”

Lena frowned at her, “I’m sorry. I wish there was more I could do. Maybe, if someone hadn’t taken off their O2 mask, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Kara looked at her with an annoying, playful expression, “Yeah, yeah…All seriousness though, I was happy giving it up to the mother and her daughter.”

Lena smiled at Kara’s pure heart and sweet comment, knowing full well that it was true, “I know. Your sister was right, you are brave…” Kara blushed and mumbled a ‘thank you’ before Lena continued, “And a little idiotic.” She giggled while placing a hand on her hip.

Kara rolled her eyes while smiling, “Okay, I redact my ‘thank you’.”

They stared at each other for another minute before they were interrupted by a hum, “Well hello, Love Birds”

The two women zipped their heads and turned to face the one and only, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers. 

Kara rolled her eyes and groaned, “Hey Maggie. What are you doing here?”

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, “Brought Alex lunch.” She looked between the two women and stuck out her hand for Lena to shake, “Hi, I’m Maggie. Alex’s wife and this one’s,” She ruffled Kara’s already messy hair, “sister-in-law.” 

Kara swatted her hands away. Lena smiled at the exchange and took Maggie’s outstretched hand, “Lena. I’m Kara’s new neighbor and just bought the hospital. I will be working a lot with your wife considering I’m also head of Neuro here.”

Maggie smiled as they released hands, taking a mischievous glance at Kara, then responding, “I’ve heard a lot about you… Thank you for buying the hospital, that will make a huge difference around here.”

Lena nodded and looked at Kara, “Miss Danvers, have you been talking about me?”

Kara blushed brightly and was about to reply when Maggie wrapped her arm around her shoulder and smugly nodded, “Oh yes, she could not shut _up_ about you yesterday.” 

Kara groaned and elbowed her in the gut, urging Maggie to let go as she received an unamused frown. “Well I mean… I wasn’t… Ugh!” The two darker haired women laughed, “You two are the worst.”

They continued to laugh as Maggie said, “Yeah, but you love us!” 

Kara immediately stopped laughing, shortly followed by Lena. Maggie stood there awkwardly as she observed the exchange. Kara and Lena blushed furiously and looked away from each other.

Kara turned serious again and faced Maggie, “I’m sorry, why are you here again?”

Maggie pursed her lips, “Dropped food off to Alex and she told me to take you back to the station.” 

Kara shook her head and began to walk towards the exit. Maggie and Lena exchanged a quick glance. The detective mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ to Lena and began to follow the youngest Danvers. 

Lena watched them go, but decided quickly to not let Kara leave upset. Thus, she jogged over to Kara and grabbed her hand, “Hey, wait for a minute.” Kara turned around with a soft, hurt expression, “Will you… Are you still coming over later?”

Kara thought for a minute and nodded, softly smiling, “Yeah, I’ll be there. Does around 7 work for you?”

Lena, who was still holding Kara’s hand, smiled widely and nodded, “That works for me. I’ll see you then.” 

Kara smiled, “See you then.” She turned to walk away, however Lena’s grip on her hand stopped her.

“Promise?” Lena silently pleaded. 

Kara smiled widely and nodded firmly, “Promise.” She squeezed Lena’s hand for emphasis.

Lena, satisfied with her response, let go and watched the women walk away. She sighed and wished Kara was more patient. She wondered why she had a short temper when it came to her sister and sister-in-law. Maybe they had issues to work out? She could tell Kara loves them, however there is some sort of surface tension that arises when they’re around each other. As if Alex and Maggie were walking on eggshells around her; however Alex… less so. Whatever it was, Lena was planning on helping Kara in anyway she can. And if she didn’t want her help, then she could work with that. 

She walked over and picked up her folder she left on a nearest reception desk. She opened it up and looked at the list of to-dos. She had four other patient consultants followed by overseeing an operation. She sighed to herself and continued on with her day; still uneasy with how Kara acted, however eager to have dinner with her. 

Tonight could be the start of something unforgettable and life-altering.

_______________

Once Kara and Maggie exited the building, Kara turned to her, “What the hell is your problem?!” The loud burst aggravated her lungs, however she ignored it in favor of glaring at Maggie.

Maggie held up her hands in surrender and continued walking to the car, “Hey, I’m sorry. It just slipped out, I swear.”

Kara groaned and continued walking, “You probably just ruined my possibility of a relationship.” 

Maggie shrugged and pulled out her car keys as they neared the police cruiser, “Doubtful. I saw, first hand, the way you two were looking at each other. That’s love, Little Danvers. Plus, the obvious flirting, hand holding, blushing… Oh! And Alex told me how concerned she was earlier, how she grabbed your face and was checking you out… It’s almost gross how in love you both are.”

Kara groaned again and got in the now unlocked cruiser, “Okay, I get it! Jeez. I don’t know what you want me to do… That’s just how we act. You don’t need to make me look like more of a fool, I clearly do that all on my own.” 

Maggie closed her side of the door and started the car, “You weren’t a fool. You’re just a useless gay mess.”

Kara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, “Whatever Mags.”

Maggie drove out of the parking lot and looked over at Kara, “Alex told me what happened today. Are you okay?”

Kara unfolded her arms and snarked, “Well, I’m not laying in a hospital bed, so I’d say I’m fine.”

Maggie glared at her, “Kara.”

Kara looked down and sighed, “Sorry… I’m fine physically, a couple bruises and burns. Emotionally… Not as good. There… There was a mother and daughter trapped and it wasn’t the same, of course, but it still hit close to home.”

Maggie sighed, looked at Kara, and placed her hand on her thigh, rubbing soothing, sisterly circles on the muscle. 

After a minute, Maggie took her hand away and questioned, “What time does your shift end today?”

Kara shrugged, “It was supposed to end at 5:30, but with the investigation of the fire it might take longer.” She pushed her glasses up and rubbed her eyes, “Chief Lockwood is going to rip me a new one if he finds out I took off my mask.” 

Maggie gave Kara a sorry look, “You know, you could always report him. Or quit.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yeah, sure. I’ve tried to do that already. Somehow the chief gets away with everything with no consequences.”

Maggie eyed her suspiciously, “Has he ever….Touched you in any way?”

Kara looked at her, then looked away, “Not necessarily. He’d just grabs my arm harder than the others or orders me to do more workouts and miniscule tasks. He just pushes me harder than the others, is all.”

Maggie looked at her with raised eyebrows, “That’s abusive, Kara. He can’t do that to you. He’s abusing his power to demean you.”

Kara sighed, but didn’t say anything. She continued to look out the window at the passerbyers, the trees, the cars… anything that can take her mind off of her chief.

Maggie sighed as she pulled up to the station, “I can go with you if you’d like… tell them it’s doctor's orders that you need to leave after the debrief? I'm pretty sure I have more authority than him.”

Kara shook her head, “No, thanks… I can’t go back to how I was if I have other people fight my battles for me… If he keeps it up, I will take it to the Mayor since my complaints never make it through him.”

Maggie nodded, “If you do, you have Alex and I to back you up. And I know Lena will, too.”

Kara smiled and nodded, “Thank you. I love you Mags.”

Maggie smiled at her sister-in-law, “I love you too, Little Danvers.”

Kara stepped out of the cruiser and headed into the station. Once she got inside, she was greeted with her other shift members cleaning equipment and looking over reports.

Daniel, her apprentice, swiftly walked up to her, “Chief wants to see you in his office, KD.”

Kara looked at him, nodded, and began walking to his office, head held high.

After three knocks, the door swung open and she was met with the familiar frown of Chief Ben Lockwood. He stepped aside for her walk in, eyeing her like prey. He shut the door behind them and walked over to sit at his desk. 

He took a deep breath before asking, “Care to tell me what happened today?”

She calmly nodded and began to retell the story, beginning with her getting the call and ending with her being released from the hospital. She of course left out taking off her mask, unofficially being checked out by her neighbor, and spending much more time than needed at the hospital. 

When she finished, he nodded and told her she was excused to go. She was confused, however gladly obliged. 

When she left the station, it was 4:38 pm. She slowly took the drive home, enjoying the quiet and slow pace.

After 26 minutes, she finally made it home. She sighed, exited her car, and made her way into her house. When she got inside, she shut the door and began walking up the stairs with the intent on taking a long shower.

42 minutes later, after her shower, she changed into comfy clothes: loose bell-bottom leggings and a t-shirt. She checked the time and noted it was 5:48 pm. She sighed and decided to take a power nap, hoping to regain some energy before her date. 

Wait, date? Was this a date? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. Lena did invite her over, and Kara did offer to make dinner. So supposedly, this was a date? She might have to clear it up later with Lena.

After debating, Kara plopped down on her bed, glasses already on her nightstand, and began to doze off.

This day had been long and stressful for her, however, the one person that made her look forward to the future, was Lena. 

Lena was her rock and she didn’t even know it. Somehow, Lena kept her sane today; even though there were a few hiccups with Maggie and Alex. Yet still, Lena… did something to her. She distracted her, she helped her feel happy and loved, she helped her feel like her old self. 

Kara smiled as she thought of Lena. Rao, she could not wait for her date that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I will get back on a proper schedule next week. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Next Chapter: Things start to get more interesting between Kara and Lena...


	5. Breakthroughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes over to Lena's to cook dinner and celebrate; however some things don't go according to plan. Featuring teasing from Alex, some revelations, chess, drunk Kara, first date plans, and flirting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy this!

By the time Kara woke, it was 6:25 pm. She would meet Lena at her house at 7. Kara realized she was still tired, however she felt more chipper than earlier. She swiftly got out of bed and checked over her appearance. Noting her hair was disheveled and she still looked tired, she headed to the bathroom for a quick freshen up. 

Once she finished, she headed downstairs in her kitchen. She looked around for a moment, and spotted her recipe book. When she first moved in with the Danvers, she couldn’t find the right outlet for her sadness and anger. She first discovered journaling. It was a source for her to express how she felt without showing everyone else. She kept a journal for the first year, and began branching out. She’d write short stories of her day or her daydreams or memories. Once she started to become more confident as a writer, she started writing for the school’s paper.

However, as time went on, journaling couldn’t help Kara express all her emotions anymore. She loved it nonetheless, however it wouldn’t provide any emotional release. 

Alex would often get mad at her for little things and Kara would snap right back at her. One day, when Jeremiah and Eliza sensed a fight brewing, Eliza called Kara into the kitchen to help with dinner.

As it turned out, Kara loved to cook, and it was another great outlet for her. She would come home from school, do her homework, write, then help with or cook dinner. She caught on quickly and overtime, she realized which dishes and goodies she liked best. To record the recipes, instead of jotting them down on a piece of paper, Eliza had gotten her a light blue binder recipe book. Over the years, Kara would fill the prompted pages with the ingredients, prep time, cooking directions, and serving size. At the top of every page, she was able to create a name for the dish. 

More often than not, the recipes would be from Eliza, however a few were from other cookbooks, or her Mother. Kara kept recipes for a range of homemade foods; egg casserole, cookies, chili, cake, enchiladas, a variety of pastas, and her favorite: potstickers.

After minutes of deciding on what to cook, she concluded on salmon with pilaf rice. She hurried around her kitchen, collecting all her needed spices, vegetables, and produce. She brought out an old tan tote bag with an embroidered ‘Zor-El’ in small red cursive. It belonged to her Father’s when he was younger. He was a science prodigy and took school and the STEM classes seriously. He would use the tote bag for his supplies going to and from the University. Before he passed, he gave it to Kara so she could continue down his path of a science legacy and store her school supplies the same as he.

When Kara was younger, she didn’t have the heart to tell her father that she didn’t want to become a scientist. It’s not that she didn’t like it, no. In fact, she loved learning about the Environment, Space, and Planets. However, with her Father’s looming presence and pressure to learn about human biology and conduct experiments, she was put off with the idea of becoming a scientist only for her Father’s gratification. So, no matter how upset or uncomfortable she was, she continued down the path of science until her motivation died. 

Kara placed the fresh, organic pre-skinned and deboned salmon into the bag, followed by dried organic pilaf rice, cooking butter, a lemon, green onion, a box of organic vegetable broth, fresh rosemary leaves, Himalayan Salt, and Black Pepper. Once all her goods were packed, she looked through her wine cupboard to pack a respectable white wine. She came across an elegant Sauvignon Blanc imported from Italy, and decided that it would fit best with the meal. 

She placed it in the tote and checked the time; it was 6:48 pm. Right as she was about to sit on the couch to calm her nerves, her phone rang.

Anxious it was Lena, she ran over to her phone, however quickly realizing that Lena doesn’t even have her phone number, she relaxed. She picked it up and saw her sister was calling.

She picked up, _“Hey Al.”_

Alex gave a long sigh, _“Hey Kar. I was afraid you weren’t going to pick up…”_

Kara playfully rolled her eyes, _“Well, Lena might have talked some sense into me earlier. I’m sorry I keep losing my temper… I hate it and I plan on working on it.”_

Alex nodded, however Kara couldn’t see, so she hummed as well, _“It’s okay. I know I’m not the easiest person to be around… But thank you for recognizing that… It will be good for you to work on it.”_

Kara hummed in response, _“Yeah. So, I umm… I want to give you a key to my house. Just in case you ever stop by and I’m not home, you can come in and wait or whatever… I just don’t want you to wait outside anymore.”_

Alex chuckled, _“Alright. I can come by and get it from you sometime… Are you planning on being at someone else’s house more?”_ She asked whilst smirking.

Kara took a deep breath and chuckled, _“Yeah… I think I am. I don’t know if Maggie told you, but Lena invited me over tonight. I’m cooking dinner and we’re going to talk and play games.”_

Alex smiled, _“That sounds great, Kara. I’m so happy for you. Make sure you show off your cooking skills. Definitely woo her.”_

The two women shared a laugh. Kara checked the time on her watch and sighed, _“Alright Alex, I have to go. I will call you later, okay?”_

Alex nodded, _“Alright, I’ll hold you to that. Have fun and enjoy yourself… And Kara?”_ She waited to continue once she heard a hum, _“Make sure you wear protection!”_ Alex finished in all seriousness.

Kara groaned, _“Ew!! Alex stoppp. We are not doing anything tonight, I swear… Goodbye!”_

She quickly hung up and giggled to herself, of course her loving older sister would give her the ‘sex talk’ right before her date(?).

She quickly received a text from Alex saying _‘I love you Sis!’_. She quickly loved the message and sent a _‘You too.’_ back.

She picked up the tote full of cooking supplies, grabbed her phone, checked her appearance one last time, and started walking over to Lena’s house at 6:58 pm.

When she made it up the front porch, she saw through the shutters lights on and heard soft music playing. She smiled to herself and quickly knocked four times. 

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Lena dressed in tight, black capri leggings and a MIT pullover sweatshirt. She beamed when she saw the blonde, “Kara! Come in.” She smiled and stepped to the side to let Kara in.

Kara smiled widely at her, in awe of her natural beauty and ability to look stunning in such casual clothes, “Hi! You look beautiful.”

Lena laughed and waved her off, “If you think this is great, you should see me in my CEO wear… But thank you. You look adorable.” 

Kara chuckled, “I’m afraid if I did, I would drop dead on sight… Thank you.” She blushed brightly and looked away quickly. Lena blushed and stared at Kara with beautiful, shining eyes.

Once they made it through the front door, Kara was greeted with the lovely smell of eucalyptus. She inhaled her favorite scent and smiled. 

Lena noticed this action and smiled, “Do you like eucalyptus? I wasn’t sure which candle to light.”

Kara looked at her with a sweet smile, “It’s my favorite scent… Well close to forest Pine Trees.” 

Lena nodded and smiled and looked at the bag Kara brought, “What’s in there?”

Kara looked at Lena and back down at the bag as they walked toward the kitchen, “Oh! I brought some things over to make dinner. I know you have pots and saucepans, but I wasn’t sure you had what I was planning on making.”

Lena nodded and smiled at her as the blonde set the bag on the counter, “What were you planning on making?”

Kara looked up at her and smiled as she started taking the wine and other ingredients out of the bag, “I was planning on making sauteéd salmon with pilaf rice, and everything is homemade and found local… Is that okay?” Just as Lena was about to answer, Kara stepped in again, “Oh Rao, you don’t like salmon! I should have known I’m so sorry… Wait! Are you allergic? Oh Rao, you’re allergic! I’m so sorry, I will-”

Just as she was about to pack everything away, Lena grabbed her hands and halted her in place, “Kara! Darling, slow down. I’m not allergic to fish, and salmon sounds lovely tonight.”

Kara smiled and blushed, continuing to look at Lena, “You just called me Darling.”

Lena’s eyes went wide, but after a minute of noticing Kara’s blush, she smiled and nodded, “Was that okay?”

Kara smiled and nodded, “Perfect… So, you’re okay with my dinner choice?”

Lena nodded, “It sounds lovely to me.”

Kara firmly smiled and looked proud of herself. After a minute of setting up her cooking station, she remembered about the wine, “Oh! I almost forgot, I brought a Sauvignon Blanc imported from Italy that I thought would be good with dinner. Can I pour you a glass?”

Lena eyed it for a minute, then nodded, “Sure... Just so you know, I usually do red wine or scotch, however, with this dinner choice, it will be delicious.”

Kara eyed Lena for a moment, “Are you sure? Cause I can run over to my house and grab red if you’d prefer.”

Lena firmly shook her head, “I’m sure, Darling. I am eager to try it.”

Kara once again blushed at the new found nickname and turned around, grabbing two wine glasses out of the cupboard where she knew they would be, considering she helped put them away.

She turned around and poured the wine into suitable medium-bodied glasses, filling the glass 3 finger lengths high. She picked both up by the stem and handed one to Lena. When Lena reached to grab it, their fingers brushed together, creating a flutter in each of their chests. 

Lena took the glass and raised it, “To a new beginning.” She gazed into Kara’s eyes and smiled.

Kara raised her glass up and smiled, “To a new beginning.” She repeated. They gently clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

Lena's face grew from curious to pleased, “This is delicious and quite elegant, Kara.”

Kara looked at her happily, “Thank you. I was hoping so… Is it okay if I get started on dinner?”

Len smiled and nodded, “Of course. Can I help you with anything?”

Kara briskly shook her head, “Nope. If you’d like though, you can keep me company. Sit at the island?”

Lena smiled and nodded, pulling out the chair and sitting at the island, watching Kara put her hair into a low braid. Kara moved around the kitchen easily; grabbing a pot for the rice, a cutting board, and a medium size saucepan. 

She placed the pot and pan on the stove and the cutting board on the counter next to it. As Lena watched Kara work, she noticed the woman was humming.

She focused her senses to the music and noticed Frank Sinatra’s _‘Fly Me to The Moon’_ was softly playing. Lena didn’t necessarily put on Frank Sinatra, she put on a playlist she made years ago. It had a variety of Frank Sinatra, Billy Joel, The Beatles, Bill Withers, Elvis Presely, Lou Reed, and other older artists. She was slightly surprised that Kara knew this song; however Lena received an old soul vibe from the blonde. 

Lena walked over to the stereo and turned it up a few dials. She walked back over to the island and sat down, “Do you like Frank Sinatra?”

Kara looked over her shoulder at Lena while washing her calloused hands, “I do. He has some great songs. I’m a fan of older music. Billy Joel is probably my favorite artist.”

Lena hummed, took another sip of her wine, and smiled, “I am too.... Can you tell me more about yourself?”

Kara began slicing butter, green onions, and rosemary. She placed the rice in the pot with water and vegetable broth. Once she started preparing the salmon, she asked, “What do you want to know?”

Lena hummed, “What’s your favorite color?”

Kara looked at Lena and chuckled, “That’s it?”

Lena shrugged and took another small sip of her wine, “Well I want to know everything about you… But I’d like to start small. Why don’t I ask you a question, we both answer, and then you ask me one?”

Kara turned back around, placed butter and rosemary in the saucepan, followed by the salmon. Once it was on the pan, she added salt and pepper to its surface, and more rosemary on top. Kara nodded in agreement, “I can get on board with that.”

Lena smiled and grew eager, “Great. So… What’s your favorite color?”

Kara, unbeknownst to Lena since she was turned around, blushed and smiled, “Green. Yours?”

Lena blushed and embarrassingly confessed, “Blue.” Okay, so both their favorite colors were each other’s eye color. They’re not weird or in love at _all_.

Kara nodded and began stirring the cooking rice, “Favorite animal or pet?”

Lena thought for a moment, “Well I never had a pet growing up, but I always wanted a dog. As for wild animals, I love horses… Well I suppose people can have horses as pets… What about you?”

Kara chucked and nodded, “Very nice choices… For a wild animal, I love tigers. For a domestic pet I have always wanted a dog too.”

Lena hummed in response and asked, “Favorite place to travel?”

Kara tensed slightly, but turned around after tending to the salmon and rice, and smiled, “I’ve never been anywhere out of Midvale for leisure. I was deployed in Afghanistan and Kuwait, but I’ve never really traveled. Where is yours?”

Lena nodded, however didn’t press about the Army topic. Instead, she answered, “I traveled a lot for work, being the CFO. I followed my Brother and Mother to conferences all over the world. I would say one of my favorite places was Ireland… That is also where I grew up until I was four, so I have a personal connection there.” 

Kara nodded and made a note to ask more about that later, however her next question was, “Pet peeve?” She questioned and turned back around to flip the salmon.

Lena thought, then answered, “Misogynistic old white men who talk over me and think they know more than me… Also Mansplaining.” They both laughed and she continued, “What’s yours?”

Kara turned back around and pruned her lips, “I have to agree with you, however I will change it up. As horrible as it sounds, when people use wrong grammar or misspell things.” She shrugged, “I’m a writer so I am knit-picky.”

Lena looked at her curiously, “You’re a writer?”

Kara turned around and shrugged again, “Sort of. An aspiring writer I suppose. I have always been taken to journalism and writing. When I have freetime I often write.” 

Lena nodded, “That’s nice. I can see you as a journalist… If you could travel anywhere, where would you want to go?”

Kara closed her eyes for a minute while her lips were pursed. She opened her eyes and smiled, “Venice, Italy or Banff National Park or Bagan, Myanmar… You?”

Lena smiled at her, “I’ve never heard of the National Park, however each one of those would be very beautiful to see.”

Kara blushed and quickly turned around to stir the rice. 

Lena, also blushing, asked, “Favorite book?”

Kara nodded for a minute, then responded, “Tuesdays With Morrie. It’s not a big book or anything. I read it in high school and fell in love with it. It has great life lessons and wisdom and it’s very sweet and a little heart-wrenching… What is yours? I see you have quite the collection.” She motioned to the wood bookshelf surrounding all sides of the tv against the wall.

Lena looked at her books for a moment, then responded, “Sounds like a great book. If you’d lend it to me, I’d love to read it.” Kara smiled at her and nodded, giving her permission while prompting her to answer the question, “Well I have a knack for classics, so I would say my favorite is either Pride and Prejudice or Little Women. I also like Shakespere and old Irish books.”

Kara nodded and asked, while blushing due to her implications, “What is your ideal date?”

Lena chuckled and blushed, “Getting ideas, Miss Danvers?”

Kara’s blush deepened, so she turned away and flipped the salmon once more, checking it’s progress in cooking, “Maybe…” She mumbled. Lena giggled at her, prompting Kara to turn around and playfully roll her eyes, “Just answer the question.”

Lena chuckled and nodded, “For my ideal date, she would take me somewhere meaningful or to someplace I’ve been interested in for a while. I would like it to be quiet and romantic; candles, flowers, soft music playing… So maybe a little corny. I would hope there would be a sort of picnic with homemade food, a nice glass of wine, and something sweet to go with it all afterwards. And then I would like to end the night with cuddles and sweet kisses… Oh god, I can’t believe I just confessed all that.” She laughed and placed her face in her hands.

Kara laughed and walked over to Lena, grabbing her wrists and prompting her to look up, “I think that sounds like a beautiful night, Lena.”

Lena smiled up at her and realized just how grateful she was that she moved to Midvale and met Kara Danvers. Feeling bold, Lena gazed into Kara’s eyes and breathed, “I want you to take me on a date, Kara Danvers.”

Kara looked down at Lena and gave her an ear to ear grin, “I would like to take you on a date, Lena Luthor.”

They dreamily gazed into each other’s eyes for another minute until Kara smelt, not necessarily burning, however her cooking food smelled over cooked. She quickly let go of Lena’s wrists, spun around, and saw the salmon was a tad darker than it should have been. 

She mumbled, “Shit.” And turned off the stove, removing the salmon from the heat, and gently placing it on the cutting board. She looked over at the rice and saw that it was nicely fluffy and moist; the ideal look for the pilaf rice. She shut off the flame and added the diced green onions and some butter. She stirred it all together and looked at it happily.

She turned to Lena and said, “Dinner’s done. Do you mind grabbing two plates? Also, would you like a wine refill?” She added after she saw her own wine was nearly gone.

Lena nodded and gladly brought out two dinner plates, set them beside Kara, and began to refill their glasses, “This looks and smells amazing, Kara. Thank you.”

Kara smiled as she served up the plates, “Of course. And please, don’t worry about the dishes, I will do those.”

Lena glared at Kara as they began walking toward the dining room table, plates and glasses in hand, “Kara, you made dinner, the least I can do is help with the dishes.”

Once they sat across from one another, Kara took a bite, chewed completely, then shook her head, “Nope. I will not let you do the dishes tonight. We are celebrating your first day at the hospital, so I am treating you… I am stubborn, so please don’t argue.”

They shared a laugh and Lena reluctantly agreed, “Okay, fine….” She took a bite of the food and nearly moaned in delight, “Kara, this is absolutely delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?” She took more bites in awe.

Kara smiled and blushed, “Thank you. Eliza taught me.”

Lena looked at her curiously, “May I ask who Eliza is?”

Kara looked up from her plate and nodded, “She’s my… Adoptive mother. She’s a great cook and a great scientist. She now works in the hospital as the Head of Trauma.”

“That’s incredible. I think I do remember meeting two Dr. Danvers today… However Alex is Danvers-Sawyer I suppose…. I’m also adopted.” Lena looked up at Kara who was wearing a slightly shocked expression.

Kara asked, “Really?”

Lena nodded, took another bite of her salmon, finished chewing, then began to explain, “My Mother and I lived in Ireland. One day, she took me to the lake to play. My mother went in to swim while I played on the sand.” She took a deep breath and continued, “I started to see splashing and hear screaming. I looked up to see my Mother drowning, screaming for help. Instead of going to get help, I froze up in fear. I… I watched my Mother drown and I did nothing about it…”

Lena hadn’t even realized she was crying until Kara got up, pulled Lena’s chair out, kneeled down, and wrapped her in a comforting hug. For a moment, Lena allowed more tears to fall. She never had anyone, other than Sam, to talk about things with. Now, as she’s being wrapped in one of the most comforting hugs she’s ever had, she is overcome with more emotions.

After two minutes, Lena calmed herself and pulled away from the hug, about to wipe her eyes, however Kara beat her to it. Kara gently stroked her cheeks and under her eyes where tears had streamed down minutes ago. 

Lena sighed and continued, “Loniel, my biological father, had an affair with my mother, which resulted in me… After my mother died, Loniel took me in with Lillian and Lex. Lillian despised me and purposefully tormented me… Lex wasn’t so bad until Loniel passed away. Then he lost his shit.” She laughed and wiped another tear from her eye. 

Lena mumbled as Kara went back to sit in her seat, “I’m sorry. I want to tell you so much, it’s just… A lot I’m not proud of… Mostly it's my family, but other things are what I have experienced, and I get emotional. I-”

Lena was about to add another apology, however Kara cut her off, “Hey, it’s okay. I want to get to know you. The good and the bad, and everything in between… I have a lot I’m not proud of and some things I still can’t talk about… But I want to share everything with you… If you’ll let me, of course.” She chuckled nervously and looked down at her near empty plate.

Lena looked at her longingly, “I would gladly listen to anything you have to say, and I really can’t wait to get to know you more.”

Kara blushed and looked down again, “My real name is Kara Zor-El... Or was.” She smiled up at Lena.

Lena arched an eyebrow at her, “Oh, is it?”

Kara nodded and took a deep breath, gradually releasing it, “I lived with my Mom and Dad in some state across the country. I’m not really American… Maybe Brazilian? Or European? I don’t exactly know. Before me, my Mom and Dad moved around a lot. They were great scientists and inventors who worked on changing the future. A lot of people believed in them. They were leaders and good people. Some other people didn’t believe in them. I guess there was a group of other scientists who researched and investigated everything my family did. They were right too; what my parents were doing was… wrong. They used people for their experiments. They… they thought they were doing good but they were destroying societies and land wherever they went. They tried to experiment on me once, I remember, but they couldn’t go through with it. Once the guild, or the other group of scientists, found out, they were sentenced to life in prison. They didn’t accept that, so they ran, taking me as a baby with them. Then, we finally moved here. A few miles outside Midvale. It was a very hidden and secluded property. I got to grow up with my parents. I was happy and I didn’t know what they were actually doing in the basement… What new experiments they were cooking up. So for years, no one found us and we were living peacefully. I got to go to school and come home to my family… Though I suppose it was superficial. I don’t actually remember being with my parents much. They were always busy doing Rao knows what… 

“One day, I was 11, we were eating dinner and a flash smoke bomb was thrown through the window. It went off and my parents started running throughout the house, trying to gather things or get out or hide, I can’t remember exactly. But next, they threw a match in the house followed by a grenade. My Dad shouted at me to run, so I did, thinking they were following me… They weren’t. I suppose they finally accepted their fate. I was out of the house by the time it blew up.” Kara took a deep breath, downed her wine, wiped a stray tear she hadn’t meant to let fall, and continued, “Authorities took me in and I was in the system for 2 years until the Danvers took me in. Turns out I had a cousin that could’ve taken me in all along… But he didn’t want me.” She shrugged and poured herself more wine, content on keeping her voice from wavering as much as possible. She quickly downed the glass and poured herself more. 

Lena was speechless. She had never expected Kara’s story to start like this. It was utterly… horribly messed up. “Kara… I have no idea what to say, I’m… I’m so sorry.”

Kara shrugged again and downed her 4th glass of wine. “It’s what it is… Do you ever believe that things happen for a reason?”

Lena looked perplexed at the woman who was quickly growing drunk, “I haven’t, no. Though I suppose it makes sense.”

Kara nodded, “I don’t like the idea of it, but it makes sense. If my parents hadn’t fled and moved to Midvale and their time came, I wouldn’t have been adopted by such a great family… And if your brother hadn’t gone crazy, you probably wouldn’t be here right now.” 

She shrugged and began reaching out for the wine when Lena reached across the table and stopped her, “How about, no more wine? We still have chess to play and you need to be coherent.”

Kara looked at her disappointedly, however listened and got up from the table with her empty plate. Lena followed in tow with her empty plate in hand. 

Kara set the dishes on the side of the sink, gently grabbed Lena’s from her hands, and began washing them. 

When she got done with their plates and glasses, Lena handed her a glass of chilled water, “You should drink this.” 

Kara, defeatedly, looked at Lena, and back at the water, taking it. She set it down on the counter and finished up the dishes.

Once she finished, she took the glass of water and graciously sipped from it. She mumbled, “Thank you.” 

Lena politely nodded and guided them over to the couch where an elegant and modern chess board was set up on the coffee table. 

They both sat down on the floor on opposite ends; Kara playing the white pieces, and Lena playing the black pieces. 

Before they started, Kara broke the uneasy silence that was between them, “I’m such an idiot.”

Lena looked at her with scrunched eyes, “What?”

Kara shook her head and sighed, getting up wobbly, “I never should have told you about my family or drank or said that stuff about things happening for a reason, I’m so sorry.” She began walking around the couch, but bumped into it’s side, nearly tripping her, she silently cursed the couch and continued, “I ruined our evening and here I thought it was going to be nice and fun and possibly a date or pre-date and I’ve gone and ruined it!” She threw up her hands and was about to walk towards the door when her foot caught on something, and she officially fell.

Lena finally got up and briskly rushed to her side. Kara was laying flat on the ground, groaning. Lena chuckled and kneeled down next to her, “You okay, Darling?”

Kara rolled over on her bruised back and sighed, looking up at Lena, “Why do you call me that?”

Lena, taking amusement in the blonde’s drunk state, sat down on the ground and crossed her legs, “Well, no matter what you think, I like you Kara Zor-El Danvers. I like you a lot.” As Kara continued to gaze up at Lena with slightly unfocused eyes, Lena had an idea. The doctor took off the firefighter’s glasses, hoping to get her more comfortable. She helped inch Kara’s head into her lap; thus, Kara’s head was resting on her thigh, her shoulder and back falling off her other crossed leg.

Lena began running her fingers lightly through Kara’s hair, who was now closing her eyes and lightly humming. With Kara more relaxed, Lena continued, “You have been through a lot, Kara. We both have. At this point, I don’t know if anything you tell me will affect how I look or feel about you. I like you that much. What you told me about your parents, it was a lot. I wasn’t upset or off-put at all, I just needed a minute to think and process it all. Kara, nothing has changed between us… We’ve just given each other a snippet of our crazy, fucked up lives.” They both chuckled for a second, then Lena continued, “I’m sorry I acted weird, I just needed a minute to process. Now that I’ve processed, can we go back to our unstarted chess game? I would like to still talk with you and continue our evening.” 

Kara opened her eyes to meet Lena’s who were already gazing down at her. Kara slowly nodded and smiled; agreeing to get up to continue their evening; however all she really wanted to do was cuddle with Lena and never let go. When Kara was drunk, which was rare, she was a bubbly, emotional mess; the only cure and comfort: cuddles. She has gotten them from Alex, Maggie, and now Lena. Not to place favorites… but Lena was Kara’s favorite cuddler; if you would even count this as cuddling.

So, Kara slowly got up, with the help of Lena. Though she was able to walk on her feet fine, Lena remained holding onto Kara’s hand until she was comfortably sitting on the fluffy carpet.

Kara took another sip of the refreshing water, then cleared her throat, “I’m sorry again. I clearly am not a fun drunk.”

Lena chuckled and teased, “Your words, not mine.”

Kara looked at her with a playful glare, and made the first move; deciding on placing one of her pawns two steps forwards.

Lena intently watched the board, however said, “I enjoy how cuddly you are when you’re drunk, though.”

Kara chuckled and watched Lena move her Knight, “I can be cuddly when I’m sober. In fact, I like it better that way.” 

Lena chuckled and continued analyzing the game, “Well, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

After that, both women chuckled for a moment, then remained quiet and focused on the game. After a little over 30 minutes, Lena whooped Kara’s butt. However, Kara decided on trying to find anyway out of the checkmate, which ended up making her life more difficult.

Lena sighed as Kara tried to move her King into another spot, “Kara, Darling, that’s game. You can’t move anywhere else.”

Kara looked at Lena, then back down to the board, “Well… What if I move it… HERE!” She shouted and all but slammed her King down halfway across the board; ignoring all rules applied.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her and decided to play along with the shenanigans, “Okay… Checkmate, again.” She illegally moved her Rook right in front of Kara’s King.

Kara started at the board intensely, with her hand on her chin and everything. She concluded, “Well that’s not fair.”

Lena’s playful frown deeped as she glared at Kara who was giving her the world’s best puppy eyes, “It’s not. You have been moving your pieces practically in circles! If we keep going, we’ll be here all night with the same outcome.” 

Kara finally dropped her shoulders and playfully fell back onto the rug, “You win! I forfeit! You’re too good!” Both women grew into a fit of laughter at their playful antics.

After a minute of laughing hysterically, they calmed down and gazed into each other’s eyes.

Finally, Lena broke the comfortable silence, “Let me take you out on a date.”

Kara quickly leaned up from the ground, probably too quickly for her liking as her head was already spinning, “What? Why?”

Lena looked at her confusingly, “What do you mean ‘Why’? I already told you I like you and we’ve been flirting for days and-”

The blonde quickly cut her off, “No, I know, but I said I wanted to take you on a date… I just assumed first.”

Lena smirked and shrugged, “Well technically you didn’t officially ask, so I will be the one taking you out… Is that okay?”

Kara smiled and blushed, “I would like that… Cause I also like you… Like a lot a lot.” She sternly stated with wide eyes.

Lena giggled and began standing up, walking over to Kara, and helping her up too. “I can see that, and it’s not one sided, Darling. Though unfortunately, you won’t be able to tell people you made the first move.”

Kara shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, “But technically I did. I brought you muffins and offered to carry your box.” 

Lena laughed and helped Kara pack away her spices and wine, “I suppose you did… Look at you. First time seeing me and you had already wanted to get into my pants.”

Kara blushed furiously and stammered, “Wha… No I didn’t… That’s… That wasn’t my in-intentions.”

Lena laughed at her flusteredness, “I’m teasing, Darling. You are so cute when you’re flustered.”

Kara blushed again and checked her watch, noting it was nearing 10 pm. “I really hate to do this, but I should go. I have a 24 hr shift tomorrow.”

Lena’s eyes grew wide, “24 hours? Why so long?”

Kara shrugged, grabbed her tote, and began walking towards the door, “Those are usual firefighter hours. It's a small town and not a lot happens, so usually our shifts don’t run that long.”

Lena nodded as she followed Kara to the door and asked, “Are you free Friday night?”

Kara turned around one they got to the door and smiled, “I am.”

Lena smiled widely, “Great. Can I take you out then?”

Kara smiled and nodded, “Of course. Where and what time?”

Lena opened the door and they both stepped out onto the dimly lit porch, “Don’t worry about that. Wear something formal, but comfortable, and I will pick you up at 7:30?”

Kara chuckled, “You’re going to pick me up from my house that is 10 seconds away?”

Lena firmly nodded, “Yes. I plan to do this right.”

Kara nodded and gave her a soft smile, “Okay. I’m sure I will see you before then though.”

Lena smiled, “Oh, I’ll make sure of it.”

Kara laughed and started walking backwards down the stairs, “Thank you for having me over and I’m sorry for killing the mood, but overall… I’m very happy with how the night went.”

Lena smiled in agreement, “I am too… Also, Miss Zor-El Danvers, your cooking skills are phenomenal.”

Kara giggled, “Why thank you Miss Luthor. Your chess strategies are equally, if not more phenomenal.”

They took a minute to giggle, then stopped and gazed into each other’s eyes; the moonlight and stars reflecting through their vision.

Kara walked back up from the bottom stairs and placed one of her hands on Lena’s cheeks gently. Kara inched forward, her eyes meeting Lena’s. Kara closed the distance, closed her eyes, and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Lena’s lips. 

When Lena felt lips meet her cheek, her eyes fluttered closed and butterflies flew in her chest. Lena, more than anything, wanted to kiss Kara then and there; however, she is saving that luxury for their proper date.

When Kara pulled away, her hand still on Lena’s cheek, she whispered, “I will see you soon.”

She began walking away, but didn’t get very far until Lena called after her, “Promise?”

Kara swiftly pivoted to face the doctor, “Promise.” She turned back around and headed back towards her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it! Both women have shared some of their past and backstory! Yes, Kara isn't a very fun drunk, however she has her moments. Her drunk tripping and falling, her ridiculous logic of playing chess. But, she won't be drinking like this in the future. Also I hope you all don't hate me for their almost kiss!
> 
> Now that both women have opened up a bit to each other, they will start to feel more comfortable. However, Kara, not so much. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave kudos and comments! I love to hear what you have to say. Also, stick around to find out more about these two love birds ;).


	6. Surprise Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara picks up lunch for Alex, Eliza, and Lena and delivers it to them. Featuring Mama Bear Eliza, a talk between the three doctors, and cute flirting between Kara and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short and sweet chapter before the official date! I hope you all enjoy!

_June 18th, 2020_

Kara woke early the next morning, shutting her alarm off promptly at 5:56 am. Today would be the first 24 hour shift she’s had in a week. She groaned as she got up, standing up to stretch her aching muscles and bones. Man, was she sore and tired from yesterday. And a little hung over.

She quickly put on her glasses and changed into her trousers and undershirt. She made her way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, put her hair into a ponytail, and placed her badge through her belt loop. She grabbed the Advil bottle, shot out 2 pills, and swallowed them with ease.

She checked the time. 6:12 am. Kara mentally groaned to herself _‘Too early’_. She headed downstairs, grabbed her things, and took off for work; not bothering to make herself breakfast… or rather, she forgot.

She left a few minutes later and began her trek to the station for her 24 hour shift. 

_______________

It was 6:45 am when Lena woke up. The bright sun was shining through her shutters and glistening on her face. She opened her eyes and squinted. Lena turned over to face her night stand, and turned off her alarm. Not that she needed an alarm; she awoke at 6:45 am promptly everyday. 

She swung her legs off her bed and stretched her arms above her head, hearing a pop in response. She stood up and paddled over to the bathroom; relieving herself, hoping in the shower for 10 minutes, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and brushing her hair. 

She pulled on her professional attire and opened her phone; looking at the news and seeing if there has been a change in her brother’s case. Thankfully, nothing appeared.

She sighed, headed down her stairs, and headed to the kitchen. She took a look around her house and noted the lingering smell of Kara… plus alcohol. She inhaled, immediately missing the woman’s presence and wishing they could spend more time together. 

She smiled and blushed, thinking of the wonderful cheek-part-lip kiss she received. She wished she could have grabbed Kara’s face by her cheeks and kissed her hard and long right then and there. It would have been way too soon anyways, however was it wrong for her feeling that way? Not if Kara felt that same. And Lena was sure that Kara also felt the same way. 

Lena began making herself a kale smoothie and checked the time. 7:27 am. She started work at 8. Well, Lena supposes she can go in at any time because she bought the hospital and is the head of her department; but for Lena, having a schedule and routine is healthy. When she didn’t have a routine, she felt out of control. When Lena felt like she was out of control, she started spiraling. When she spirals… Well, things get out of hand.

Lena finished drinking her smoothie and started moving her dishes into the stainless steel dishwasher. 

Afterwards, she re-brushed her teeth and packed a granola bar that she wasn’t even sure she was going to eat. At 7:30 am, she began packing up her work essentials; paper work, folders, ID badge, and her weekly schedule; and heading out her door. 

Secretly, she hoped to see if Kara was still home, or in the very least, see if she was leaving. However, she saw neither Kara nor her car. She quickly remembered that Kara had a 24 hour shift today. Lena groaned and got in her car. 

The eleven minute drive from her house to the hospital went by in a breeze. She parked in her assigned spot, and began her trek into work; smiling at those she passed by, and saying polite ‘hellos’ to those she knew more closely. 

She walked into her office, sat down, and began organizing her folders and work station. She quickly reviewed the schedule and noted she supervised a surgery at 9:30 am, had a meeting with an architect at 2 pm, and had over 8 consultants with patients who got out of surgeries or who are there for reasons concerning the nervous system.

Lena sighed and reached for coffee… Only to realize she never made herself any. She groaned and ran her hands over her face in desperation. Somehow… No, she knew how. Kara Danvers. Adorable, bubbly, ocean eyed, muscular, dream woman Kara Danvers, distracted her. Lena was so occupied thinking of their night and how smitten she was with Kara, that she completely forgot to make herself coffee. 

She checked the time, stood up from her desk, and made it from the 3rd floor, to the 1st floor. The first floor wasn’t underground. It was just connected to a different height level of road, however the 2nd floor was technically the ground floor. The main streets led right up to it, no reason to drive down another level. Thus, the third floor should have been the 1st floor. Maybe when Lena redesigns and renovates the hospital, she will change that too.

When Lena made it down to the 1st floor, wearing her lab coat and Dr.’s badge, she headed to the cafeteria; where she honestly never expected to find herself. 

As she was by the coffee machine, she heard two voices mention a familiar name. She gradually turned around after her black coffee was done, and found none other than Dr. Danvers and Dr. Sawyer-Danvers.

Eliza was walking towards the coffee machine with Alex briskly following her, however they stopped about 13 feet away. 

Dr. Danvers faced Alex as the younger woman spoke, “Mom, can’t you just talk to Kara? I’ve tried but like I said, she snaps at Maggie and I.”

Eliza rolled her eyes, “And what have you tried talking to her about? For all I know you both could be at each other’s throats.”

“Well sure. We both snapped at each other. But I apologized and promised to start making things right! She also apologized, it’s just… I think she needs help, Mom. She keeps bottling things up. I mean, when was the last time you and her talked?”

Lena stood there eyeing the exchange. Debating on whether to step in and comment or to just leave altogether. For now, she chose to listen and see where it went.

Eliza took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead, “It’s been a while. But Alex, she’s an adult. We can’t push her into doing something she doesn't want to do. And she’s already tried therapy. I think she just needs more support from everyone.”

Alex nodded and sighed, “I know she takes fondly to Maggie. They communicate well. I’ll be sure to work harder too, be there for her.”

They both nodded and sighed. Lena took this as a good time to say hi and possibly offer her insight, though that might be a bit intrusive. 

She walked over to them, gaining both women’s attention, “Good morning Dr. Danvers.” She faced Alex and continued, “Dr. Sawyer-Danvers.” 

Eliza smiled brightly, “Pleasure to see you again Dr. Luthor.”

Alex smirked and nodded, “Mom, did you know Dr. Luthor moved in right next door to Kara?”

Lena blushed and pursed her lips in confusion. What did that have to do with anything?

Eliza’s smile grew, “I did not! Have you gotten a chance to meet her?”

Lena smiled and nodded, whilst still blushing, “I have. She actually brought me muffins on Monday, helped me move in on Tuesday, and cooked dinner for me last night.”

Eliza grew ecstatic, “Well I had no idea! I’m so glad. You two would make a great couple!”

Alex snickered, “Way to go, Mom. Dr. Luthor is speechless and somehow you manage to embarrass Kara when she’s not even here!”

All three women chuckled for a minute, then Eliza continued, “Oh hush you.”

Lena smiled at their playful exchange, then cleared her throat seriously, “I couldn’t help but overhear you both talk about Kara, and I don’t know if I have a place to say, but at dinner last night, Kara opened up to me a bit.”

Both women looked at Lena with curious, nervous glances. Alex spoke up first, “About the military?” She offered cautiously.

Lena shook her head, “No, about her parents. Or biological parents.”

Eliza nodded and gave Lena a sad smile, eyes glistening with unshed tears, “That’s good. Kara needs to open up to someone. I’m quite surprised. She’s never opened up to anyone about them besides her immediate family. She tends to bottle her feelings up, and poor girl’s been through so much.”

Alex nodded and continued, “How did it go last night? What did Kara cook?”

Lena blushed, “It went great. Like I said, she opened up, and I did too. She’s very sweet and funny and an interesting drunk. She cooked sauteéd salmon with pilaf rice. It was incredible.”

Eliza smiled as she watched Lena talk about their night.

Alex chuckled, “Oh god! Kara got drunk! What did she do?”

Lena nodded and blushed, “Well it helped her open up a little bit. She called herself an idiot, nearly tripped, then actually fell face first into the floor, and laid there for a bit. I felt bad at her failed attempt to escape, so I sat with her and we talked some more.”

Alex laughed out loud as Eliza chuckled. Alex then wiped her eyes and nodded, “Yeah, she’s quite the drunk. She usually doesn’t drink but when she does, she’s responsible enough… Sorry you had to deal with her.”

Lena waved her off with a blush, “It’s not a problem. I actually really enjoyed the night.” She checked the time and noticed it was getting closer to when she had her first consultation, “Well, I have a patient to see soon, I just wanted to let you both know that I think she is opening up a bit to me.”

Alex nodded and stuck out her hand to the younger doctor, waiting for Lena to take it, “Thank you for being there for her… And seriously, she likes you a lot, so don’t mess with her.” She smiled as Lena blushed.

Eliza swatted Alex on the bicep, “Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers! Do not threaten her!”

Lena chuckled and waved her off, “Please, Dr. Danvers, it’s okay. I actually like Kara a lot too and I have no intentions of hurting her or leaving her.”

Eliza’s tears nearly spilt right then and there. She briskly pulled Lena into a hug and squeezed her tight, “Thank you Miss Luthor.” Eliza pulled away and grinned to Alex, “She’s a keeper.”

Lena smiled as Alex ginned and nodded in agreement. Lena began walking away when she turned around and added, “Both of you, please call me Lena.” She smiled at the two, who nodded, and quickly walked back towards the elevators. 

_______________

It was 12:37 pm, and for the first time that day, Kara had a break. Sure, it was only for 45 minutes, but it was something. She changed out of her turnout gear, only wearing her under-trousers, shirt, suspenders, and badge. She quickly hopped in her car and went to pick up some food for herself.

On her way, she decided she wanted to check in with her sister and mother at the hospital. Kara would also be lying if she said she forgot Lena worked there. Kara, more than anything, wanted to see Lena again. Yes, they had a date that Friday, however for Kara, it wasn’t soon enough. 

Kara pulled up to the local deli and ordered 5 sandwiches. One for Eliza, one for Alex, one for Lena, and two for Kara. She took a shot in the dark and tried to put together information on what type of sandwich Lena would like best.

Nevertheless, Kara grabbed the bag of sandwiches and was on her way to the hospital. 12   
Minutes later, she pulled into a parking space and headed to the vast 3rd floor where most head of departments are located. She would just need to head to the 2nd floor to see Eliza.

When Kara walked inside, she was met with the sterile and slightly stuffy aroma of the hospital. With everything that happened to her parents and the Army and as a firefighter, Kara has grown to dislike hospitals. 

The firefighter glanced around the floor and immediately saw Alex and Lena talking with a few other nurses. She smiled and slowly walked over to them, set on not disturbing them, but making her appearance known. Just as she was close enough, Lena dismissed the nurses and under-studies and continued talking with Alex; which, if Kara was being honest, was a very weird sight.

Kara closed the distance between them and cleared her throat, “Hey.” She smiled brightly at the two women.

Alex looked at her sister, smiled, and hugged her quickly, “Hey Sis. What are you doing here? I thought you had a 24 hour shift?”

Kara shrugged, “I do, but I had a short lunch break and I thought I’d bring you guys lunch.”

Lena smiled, “That’s so sweet.”

Kara blushed and set the bag on the reception desk and began extracting the sandwiches, “So Alex, I got you a Chicken and Cheese Panini on Sourdough and Le-”

Alex took the sandwich from her and began opening it, “What’s in it?”

Kara stopped her movements and looked at Alex, “Um… I think roasted chicken breasts, pepper jack cheese, garlic mayo, tomato, and spinach? That’s it if I remember correctly.” 

Alex nodded and took a bite, in love with the choice right away, “God Kara! This is so good. Thank you! Did you go to that deli place by the station?”

Kara nodded and smiled, pushing her glasses further up on her nose, “I did.” She turned to Lena and continued, “They have the best sandwiches in all of Midvale. It’s nothing like Subway or Jersey Mike’s. It's an actual deli where they home make everything and the produce is all locally grown.” 

Lena smiled brightly, “That sounds incredible.”

Kara nodded and began to hand Lena her sandwich, “I kind of took a shot in the dark. I wasn’t sure what you like so I did my best. I got you the Veggie sandwich. It has herb cream cheese, avocado, cucumber, tomatoes, sprouts, and spinach on Sourdough.”

Lena opened it up and politely took a bite, letting out a low groan when she tasted the flavors, “Oh my. Kara, this is delicious, thank you so much.”

Kara’s blush deepend at the noise Lena released, then did her best to compose herself, “Of course.” The two women gazed into each other’s eyes for a minute more.

Alex eyed their exchange and cleared her throat, breaking them out of their transe, “Kar, did you get yourself something?”

Kara looked at Alex and nodded, “Yep. I was going to eat it later. Do you know where Eliza is? I got her a sandwich too.”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I think she just got out of a surgery. She is probably wandering around the ER.”

Kara nodded and checked her watch, noticing she had 22 minutes to get back to the station, “Well, I should go give this to her… Oh and Alex I brought your key to my place.” She dug out her wallet and fished a house key out of the cash slot, handing it to Alex.

“Thanks. I’ll be sure to raid your kitchen while you’re out tonight.” Alex chuckled.

Kara rolled her eyes and was about to say goodbye when Lena cut her off, “How about I walk with you down there? I have a patient consultation, so it’s not out of the way.”

Kara looked at her while smiling, grabbed the sandwich bag, and nodded, “You sure?”

Lena nodded, “Of course. I will see you later for surgery, Dr. Sawyer-Danvers.” 

Alex smiled, finished chewing, and nodded, “See you then Luthor! Bye Kar!”

The two women waved her bye and were on their way to the elevators. Kara spoke first, “So, how has your day been?”

Lena smiled, “Good. Well, better thanks to you. I supervised a surgery this morning, have an emergency surgery planned for later, and I have about five more patient consultings to do. So not too busy. What about you?”

Kara nodded, “Well, my battalion responded to a couple calls this morning, nothing big. Later, I’m not sure. All I know is that I’m tired and I’m not even halfway through my shift.” She nervously laughed and ran her hand over the back of her neck. 

They closed in on the elevators and Kara became more nervous, “Can we… Can we take the stairs?”

Lena noticed her anxious behavior and sweaty palms. She immediately nodded and smiled, hoping to reassure the blonde, “Of course.” 

They made their way to the staircase and began their descent. Kara spoke again, “If I’m being honest I’m nervous about Friday. Also extremely excited.”

Lena laughed and nodded, “I appreciate your honesty because I’m nervous too. And very excited. I think we will have a good time. After all, I think no matter what we’re doing I will always have a good time with you.”

Kara blushed furiously and looked away while mumbling, “Me too.”

They made it to the bottom of the stairs, opened the door, and were greeted with the frantic behavior of the ER. Kara took a deep breath and started walking out, followed by Lena.

Kara stooped off to the side and took a moment to look around, however not spotting the older blonde. She sighed, “I’m not seeing her.”

Lena looked at Kara and back to the scene, spotting a familiar face in the back corner by another reception desk, “There.” Lena pointed to the doctor.

Kara looked at where she was pointing and grinned, “Thank you.” They both walked over to the older woman and made themselves known.

Eliza turned towards them and smiled brightly, “Kara, Honey! It’s so good to see you.” She pulled Kara into a tight hug, then released, “What are you doing here?”

Kara shifted nervously, “Oh! I brought you lunch… And Alex and Lena.” She smiled and shrugged.

Eliza smiled brightly, “Oh dear! Thank you.”

Kara nodded and pulled out the woman’s sandwich, “It is an Eggplant sandwich. There is grilled shredded eggplant, provolone, mayo, lettuce, tomato, and italian vinaigrette.”

Eliza took the sandwich and grinned, “This sounds delicious! Thank you so much, dear. How has work been?”

Kara shrugged, “Decent. I have a 24 hour shift today so I’ll be sleeping at the station, but other than that, I’m sure today will be fine.”

Eliza smiled and nodded, “Sounds good dear.” Just as she was about to continue, both Lena’s and Eliza’s pagers went off; giving a brief explanation of why there was a sudden pick up in the ER. 

Lena looked at her pager and said, “I have to go, but I will see you soon?” She picked up Kara’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

Kara nodded firmly, “Promise.” 

Lena smiled and kissed Kara on her temple, then bolted down the hall.

Eliza stood there, watching Kara’s blush and smile deepen, then spoke up, “I love you Sweetheart… And we’re talking about whatever that was later!” She winked and continued, “For now, I have to go! Love you!” She jogged off down the hall.

Kara stood there watching as the two women jogged away. She sighed to herself and thought how lucky she was to have the family she does, and how lucky she was to have met Lena. 

For the first time in a while, she felt truly happy and content with her life and decisions. Right then and there, Kara knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the tall, green eyed women. Whether Kara was piecing all the previous day’s events together or she realized, standing there in the hospital; she couldn’t tell you. All she could feel was pure and utter love. For Lena, for Eliza, for Alex, for Maggie; for her family. In that moment, then, the blonde realized she wanted Lena to be her family; more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments! I love to hear what you have to say. 
> 
> Next chapter: Official date! And the chapter will be much longer than this :).


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena brings Kara coffee before their date. Kara enlists Alex and Maggie's help as Lena FaceTimes Sam. Lena takes Kara out for dinner and dessert. Featuring supportive big sisters, a loving best friend, an anxious Kara, and a mind-blowing first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Their first date! This chapter is much longer than normal and I thought about breaking it up, but chose not too. Hope you enjoy!

_June 19th, 2020_

When Kara got home the next morning after her 24 hour shift, it was 5:54 am. She was so eager to hop in bed, she didn’t even change out of her clothes or freshen up. She knew she had the day’s shift off, so she decided to use the morning to her full advantage; sleeping.

She shut the front door behind her, locked it, and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She plopped in bed, exhausted, and didn’t spare another minute; she fell asleep as quickly as she laid down.

Apparently, however, she was wrong to think she could sleep in that morning. An hour later, she was woken up by the ringing of her door bell.

She groaned, wobbled down the stairs, not bothering to check her unkempt appearance, and shouted, “I’m coming!”

Less than 10 seconds later, she opened her door and was met with the smiling face of Lena Luthor. 

Lena was wearing a maroon pant suit with a light grey undershirt, perfectly showing off her collar bones, neck, and cleavage. She wore a silver necklace with a small heart in the middle of it, and small stud earrings to match. Her hair was in a high bun, emphasizing her sharp jawline and nearly flawless skin. To match her shirt, she was wearing grey high heels, making her taller to the human eye. In each of her hands, she was carrying a cup of coffee.

The brunette’s smile faded once she noticed Kara’s tired eyes and disheveled appearance, “Did I come at a bad time?” 

Kara stared at her outfit a minute more, then gulped and shook her head, “N-No. Not at all. I should have been awake anyways… Do you want to come in?”

Lena smiled and nodded, “Sure. I have about 6 minutes until I should get going though. So, I woke you?”

The two fully entered the house and made their way to stand in the living room. Kara shrugged, “Well, yes, but it’s okay. I just had a long day yesterday and last night. I got about 4 hours of sleep before we had to answer a call.”

Lena nodded in understanding, then she remembered why she stopped by, “Oh! This is for you. I have an espresso coffee maker, so I just whipped up another one. I didn’t know what you like with yours, so I left it plain.”

Kara started at the mug in awe, “Wow, Lena. Thank you!” She took the mug and smelt it, “Wow it smells delicious.” She tasted the concoction and tried her best to not make a face.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she swallowed.

Lena laughed at her visible distaste, “So you don’t like black coffee?”

Kara looked at her with wide eyes, “Don’t get me wrong, it’s great, I just love sugar and sweetener… and chocolate.” They shared a laugh and walked over to Kara’s kitchen. 

As Kara brought out chocolate powder and milk, Lena spoke up, “So… Are you excited for tonight?”

Kara finished putting together her new coffee mixture, looked up with a blush, and smiled, “I am very excited. Still a little nervous and also freaking out because I don’t know where we’re going, but I’m really excited.”

Lena chuckled and nodded, “You don’t like surprises?”

Kara shrugged, “It’s not that I don’t like surprises, it’s just I don’t like to not know where I’m going or what the plan is.” 

Lena nodded and smiled, “I’m the same way. Definitely Type A.”

They laughed for a second, then Kara continued, “You know, I am really excited about tonight. I… I like you a lot and I know it’s probably too soon for that, but that’s how I feel, and I want to work on being honest with you… about everything.” Kara looked up at Lena with a sweet blush.

Lena took Kara’s hand that wasn’t holding the coffee, and intertwined their fingers, “I agree. I like you a lot too and I want to be completely honest with you… Except for where we’re going tonight.”

Kara snapped her fingers, “Darn. I was really hoping that would work.” She laughed, shortly followed by Lena. 

They stopped laughing after a minute, then Lena remembered something she was going to ask the blonde, “So, yesterday afternoon. I kissed the side of your forehead. Was that okay?”

Kara looked at her with teary eyes, prompted by her overwhelming feeling of love the prior day, and was about to respond when Lena jumped to conclusions, “Oh no. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have just kissed you without asking, I-”

Her frantic rambling was cut off when Kara lovingly squeezed her hand and cut the rambling woman off, “Hey, no. These…” She gestured to her watery eyes, “Are happy tears. I haven’t felt as happy as I did that afternoon in a long time. It was mostly thanks to you. There was something so sweet and domestic about it and I just…” A tear fell and Lena quickly brought up her other hand to gently wipe it away, “I just am so happy with you and I feel like myself when I’m around you.” Kara wiped away another tear that fell and continued, “I’m sorry, this is all probably weird and too soon.”

She started backing away, but Lena’s grasp on her hand stopped her. Lena moved closer to Kara and reassured, “Listen to me. What you said isn’t weird or too soon. I feel the same way, Kara.”

Kara nodded softly as she let another tear fall. Seeing Kara cry made Lena sad and uneasy, however knowing these we’re happy tears, her eyes welt with happy tears of her own. She sniffled, “Come here.” She gently pulled Kara into a warm hug.

Kara graciously accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around Lena tightly. Kara wedged her face in Lena’s neck as Lena rested her cheek against Kara’s temple.

After a solid minute of holding each other, they parted. 

Lena checked her apple watch and sighed, “I wish I didn’t have to, but I need to head into work.”

Kara nodded with a smile, “Of course.”

They began walking towards the front door when Lena double checked, “So I will pick you up at 7?”

Kara smiled brightly, “I look forward to it… Where are we going again?”

Lena arched an eyebrow at her and smirked, “I see what you did there, but it’s not going to work. Now, please dress formally but comfortably and be prepared to swoon.”

Kara opened the door for her and smirked, “Why, Miss Luthor, I believe you will be the one to swoon.”

Lena grew smug, “We will see about that.” She winked at the now blushing woman.

Kara cleared her throat and walked Lena out onto the porch, “Thank you for stopping by and for the coffee. Sorry I butchered it.” She nervously laughed.

Lena brushed her off, “Don’t worry about it. Now, I have to get to work, but I will see you tonight.”

Now, it was Kara’s turn to recite the line that Lena always said, “Promise?”

Lena smiled and nodded, “Promise.” She stepped forward and kissed Kara’s cheek softly, eliciting butterflies in both women’s stomachs. 

Kara blushed and looked down, trying her best to hide her flusteredness, however she couldn’t turn away from Lena. Instead, she looked into her eyes and said, “Have a great day at work.”

Lena smiled and replied, “Thank you.” Before walking over to her car.

Yes, Kara was nervous for the date; however now, she was more confident and excited than never before. Surly, it was going to be a great night.

_______________

Around two, Kara finished her workout in her home gym, and rinsed off. As she got out of the shower, her phone started ringing. 

Eager to see if it was Lena, she rushed for it, only to once again remember that Lena didn’t have her phone number. She immediately lost her excitement and looked at the caller ID.

It read **ALEX**. She picked it up and greeted, _“Morning.”_

Alex happily greeted her, _“Hey Sis! What are you doing?”_

Kara paused, looked around her bathroom, back down at her naked body, then replied, _“Well I just got out of the shower so I am currently standing naked. What are you doing?”_ She added sarcastically.

Alex rolled her eyes and scoffed, _“I didn’t need to know that. I was just wondering if you were home so Maggie and I can stop by? When you're dressed, of course.”_

Kara raised one eyebrow suspiciously, _“Why? Also I gave you a key, why did you ask?”_

Alex once again rolled her eyes, _“Well I wanted to be polite and ask first… Also Lena may have told me yesterday that she’s taking you out so we want to stop by.”_

Kara rolled her eyes and verbally groaned, _“Why is Lena talking to you?”_

Alex grinned, _“Well, we are co workers… She’s also, in a way, my boss.”_

Kara shook her head and started to get dressed, _“So, what, did you both discuss this during surgery?”_ She laughed, clearly expecting the sarcastic question to be answered with a no. 

However, that’s not what she got, _“Well yeah. I brought up the whole dinner date thing and you getting drunk and I wanted to know more. She said she was taking you out somewhere and I flipped out… Then the patient nearly coded and we had to stop talking. But let me tell you sister, she was blushing SO much when we were talking. She clearly likes you.”_

For a good minute, Kara was speechless. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were covered in a faint blush. Her sister cleared her throat, catching Kara out of her daze. Kara, flustered, stammered, _“Well… Um… Th-That’s nice to know… Fine, can you guys come over?”_ She hurriedly asked.

Alex chuckled and a faint laugh could be heard on the other end, most likely Maggie, _“Yeah, Kar. We’ll be over soon.”_

And just like that, 15 minutes later, Kara was letting Maggie and Alex into her quaint house.

Kara was sheepishly quiet, clearly nervous about her big night. The married couple walked through the door with polite ‘hellos’ and took a seat on the couch. Kara followed them, however remained pacing in front of the two.

Alex cleared her throat, “Kar, can you sit down? I think you’re overthinking this.”

Kara huffed and plopped on the floor across from them, “I’m not overthinking it Alex! This is the first date I’ve been on in nearly ten years! Well… Now that I think of it, it’s probably been a little longer than that.” She scratched her chin as she thought.

Maggie knew if Kara thought about it for too long, she would start to spiral and get wrapped up in her thoughts. So, to bring her out of her pondering, Maggie spoke, “Okay. Let’s not get into the details of it. So, where is she taking you?”

Kara stopped playing with her chin and began fussing with her watch, “I don’t know. She won’t tell me. She just said to dress fancy but comfortable. I don’t know what that means or if I have anything suitable.”

Maggie nodded and contemplated, “So she’s either taking you somewhere fancy but not too fancy. Or she has other plans.”

Kara looked between the two older women and stuttered, “Wh-What do you mean other plans?”

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know. Taking you somewhere before or after dinner or having dinner somewhere completely different.”

Alex looked at Kara sympathetically, “Honestly, Kar, I think everything will be fine. She seems very happy to take you out and whatever you end up doing, I’m sure it will be great. Now, do you want us to take a look at some of your outfit ideas?”

Kara hurriedly nodded and stood up, leading the way to her bedroom up the stairs. Both older women followed contently and were eager to help the flustered blonde in any way they can.

Once they made it inside Kara’s bedroom, she walked over to the closed, slid the wooden door open and began looking around. Alex sat on the edge of Kara’s bed while Maggie stood watching.

Kara pulled out a few items and began laying them next to Alex. After she was done placing her selection down, she sighed, “It’s not a lot but I usually don’t do _‘fancy’_ ” She emphasized and nearly mocked the word.

Maggie nodded, disregarding the pile, and walked over to the closet; already eyeing what she had in mind, “I bet Lena likes a woman in uniform.” Maggie chuckled and unhooked Kara’s Army uniform from the rack.

Alex chuckled, however Kara shook her head, “I’m not wearing that.” Her eyes ran over the worn uniform with patches of blood stains. She had received new uniforms, however in order for Kara to overcome her fears and to work through her PTSD, she leaves the battered uniform on display. 

Maggie took the stern hint and put back the uniform, even though she was probably right and Lena would like Kara in a uniform, it wasn’t date material and Kara hasn’t so much as touched the article of clothing; only gazed at it occasionally. 

Maggie walked back over to the pile that Kara had brought out as Alex began examining what was laid out. There was a nice blue dress that hung off her shoulders and had no back, reaching her ankles; a nice set of black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a black blazer; there was a blue button down collared shirt paired with dark grey slacks; and a knee length peach dress that cut off mid-upper arm. 

Both women studied the choices and began discussing aloud, “So we want Lena to swoon.”

Kara looked at them with wide eyes, “What?”

Maggie chipped in, “Yes. So for now, to show off everything Kara has, I say one of the dresses.”

Alex, continuing to ignore Kara’s perplexed looks, nodded, “I agree. Though what are you saying about Kara?”

Maggie shook her head and gave her an unbeknownst frown, “Nothing. It’s just from being a jock in high school and the military and now a firefighter… She has some muscles. Also the dresses would nicely shape her body.”

Alex rolled her eyes at her wife, however agreed, “Yeah, that’s true. Okay. So it’s between the dresses.” She looked at Kara who was standing next to them and continued, “Hold this up.” Alex handed Kara the peach dress.

Kara took it and placed it in front of her body as the two women observed her, “Dresses aren’t that comfortable for me…”

Alex waved her off, “It’ll be for one night. Plus we can look at what jackets and shoes you can wear… Here, hold this one up.” She exchanged the peach dress with the blue one. Kara held it before her frame with an arched eyebrow.

Both women looked at her for a minute, then Maggie nodded, “I think that’s the one.”

Alex nodded in agreement, “Go try it on.”

Kara rolled her eyes, however obliged and went into the bathroom. 

A minute later, she came out smoothing the dress and grimaced, “I don’t know, it doesn-”

Maggie and Alex shouted at the same time, “It’s perfect!” 

They exchanged a quick glance before Alex continued, “Come here.” She gently grabbed Kara’s hand and brought her out of the bathroom doorway. 

Both women gushed at the blonde. The dress was perfect for tonight and would most definitely make Lena swoon.

Alex prompted Kara to do a twirl, but Alex stopped her as her back was facing towards them, “See, perfect. With her back exposed and how the dress fits her waist and butt; this is the one.”

Maggie nodded, “Oh yeah, for sure. Lena will definitely want to get you out of that as soon as possible.”

Kara quickly turned around with a blush on her face, “Okay! That’s enough, thank you! Now, what shoes do I wear? What do I do to my hair? What jacket should I wear?” Alex was about to respond when Kara groaned and huffed, “Ugh! You guys are no help! I swear! I ask for-”

Alex quickly walked over to Kara and placed both hands on her shoulders, “Woah there. Deep breath.” She waited for Kara to listen, then continued, “You need to calm down. You didn’t even give us a chance to answer.”

Kara took a deep breath, lightly smiled, then sighed.

Both women noticed her anxiety, however Maggie stepped in to talk, “Hey, you know you don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. Lena would understand.”

Kara shook her head and sat down on the bedroom floor, willing her emotions to stay in check, “No. No, it’s not… I want to do this… It’s just been so long I have no idea what to do or how to do it.” She gestured around in the air.

Maggie nodded and sat on the floor next to Kara, “I know. How about we take one step at a time? This isn’t a big deal. It’s kind of like your second date with Lena; your first the other night.”

Alex nodded and in that moment, she realized just how much she was grateful for and in love with Maggie she was. She always knew how wonderful she was, however seeing her interact with Kara; it was one of the best things Alex could have hoped for. She wiped at her eyes, noticing her thoughts proved to be very powerful.

Alex sat down next to Kara, “From what I know, you two seem so natural and calm around each other. Conversations will be easy for you two. And it doesn’t have to be anything serious, you can make light conversation or you could start to open up more. There’s no expectations for tonight. Be yourself.”

Kara nodded and nearly gasped, “Do you think she will say something about my eating habits?”

Alex chuckled and arched an eyebrow at her sister, “What? Do you mean how you can eat 6 courses or how you hate healthy food?”

The three women shared a laugh, but it was Maggie who spoke next, “I think that’s a third date question.”

Kara chuckled, wiped her hand over her forehead and exhaled, “Woo. Thank goodness because I honestly have no explanation.”

Alex shook her head with a smile, “Trust me, no one does… Now, let’s figure out what you’re going to wear shoe wise and jacket wise.”

Alex made her way up and stuck her hand out for Maggie to grab, who eyed Kara and snarked, “Don’t forget the rat’s nest.”

Kara jumped up and gasped while reaching for her hair, “Hey! My hair is not a rat’s nest! I just… Didn’t brush it after the shower.”

Maggie and Alex chuckled as they walked over to the closet. Kara followed with a genuine smile on her lips. Truly, Kara hasn’t been this relaxed with her sister and Maggie in a long time. Whether it was because of their playful banter or bettering relationship or Lena; Kara couldn't pinpoint it exactly. All she knew is that she was happy, and she never wanted that feeling to go away.

_______________

By the time Lena got home, it was 4:42 pm. She immediately noticed Kara’s Jeep in the driveway along with a black sports motorcycle. Out of nerves, she did her best to avoid any possible interactions with the woman, however she could not wait for the date.

Once she got inside, she made her way to her room, showered, shaved, blow dried her hair, and applied a fine amount of makeup. She decided to go for a more natural but stylish look. 

After her makeup and hair was done, she sat in her bed wearing only her towel and began looking at her walk-in closet; struggling to decide on what to wear. Finally, she gave in and decided to FaceTime her best friend.

Sam picked up after the first ring, _“Well, well, well. Look who finally wants to see me.”_

Lena rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics and sighed, _“Yeah, yeah. So, I sort of have a problem.”_

Sam arched her eyebrows at her, _“What is it?”_

Lena bit her lip and groaned, _“I might have failed to mention to you that I’m going on a date tonight.”_

Sam’s eyes grew 3 times their original size as she gasped, _“WHAT? You mean to tell me you are going on a date tonight and you didn’t mention it to me?”_

Lena chuckled and nodded, _“That is what I just said.”_

Sam glared at her, however it didn’t last long as she smiled widely, _“Is it with Kara?”_

Lena nodded slowly with a smirk, _“Yes it is with Kara.”_

Sam squealed, _“Ah! Where is it? What’s the plan?”_

Lena chuckled, _“Well, I am taking her the nice restaurant a little ways out of town that you and I went to, then I’m planning on taking her out for dessert and going for a walk.”_

Sam gasped, _“So you asked her?!”_

Lena nodded and smirked, _“Yes I did. Is that so hard to believe?”_

Sam arched an eyebrow and visibly thought, _“Well no. But usually you don’t make the first move and you’re more reserved.”_

Lena hummed and questioned, _“Anything else, doctor?”_

The two women laughed as Sam shook her head. She then composed herself and said, _“Hey, I’m not trying to analyze you or anything but it’s just… Different. I like this new you. Or this real you. Kara seems to be good for you.”_

Lena nodded slightly, _“I agree. So, the real reason I called you: I need help with my outfit. My makeup and hair is done, I just need to find what to wear.”_

Sam nodded, then looked perplexed at Lena, _“You’re going to leave your hair like that?”_

Lena eyed Sam confusingly, _“What do you mean? I straightened it.”_

Sam nodded, _“I know. Your hair is usually always straightened. Change it up. Maybe curl it into waves. Not too straight but not too curly. Plus you look great with wavy hair.”_ Sam shrugged.

Lena pursed her lips, then nodded, _“Okay, I can do that. Thank you. Now, what to wear?”_

Sam hummed, then gasped, _“Remember that dress you wore to the R &D Charity Gala a year ago?”_

Lena nodded, _“Yes, but that was very formal. I’m thinking something slightly less formal than that.”_

Sam nodded then thought again, _“Okay, what about the tight black one that hangs off your shoulders?”_

Lena pursed her lips in thought, _“I don’t know, Sam. It really shows my boobs.”_

Sam nearly shouted, _“Yeah! I know! That’s the whole point! Is Kara a boob girl?”_

Lena’s eyes grew wide and she blushed as she squeeked, _“I don’t know! We didn’t talk about that while we were playing chess and eating dinner!”_

Sam made a face of surrendering, _“Okay, okay! Jeez. Well that dress is perfect and then you can wear one of those thick scarves with it to keep you warm. Try to get a photo together.”_

Lena scrunched up her eyebrows, _“What is it with you and photos?”_

Sam shrugged, _“As a mother you need photos of everything your children do. You’re kind of like my child and I need to approve of Kara.”_

Lena arched an eyebrow, _“So if she’s ugly, you won’t approve?”_

Sam arched her eyebrows, _“What? No. I just have to see her face to tell if she’s genuinely a good person.”_

Lena chuckled, _“Trust me, Sam. She’s an incredible person and she’s absolutely gorgeous. But sure, I will try to get a photo… Somehow.”_

Sam squealed, _“Yay! Thank you, Lee! You’re the best.”_

Lena shook her head and laughed, _“Yeah, yeah. So recap, I will change my hair to wavy and wear that black dress with a thick scarf?”_

Sam nodded, _“Yep! Also wear a nice necklace to draw attention to your boobs. Also earrings.”_

Lena chuckled, but nodded, _“Okay, I will. Thank you, Sam.”_

Sam smiled brightly, _“Of course. And please tell me all about it and also about your dinner the other night! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me any of this!”_

Lena nodded and apologized, _“I’m sorry, I must have forgotten or was preoccupied.”_

Sam looked at her with an unbelieving face, _“Well if you’re not going to tell me or just ‘forget’, I’m moving in with you. Then, I will always know what’s going on.”_ She ended with a proud grin.

Lena laughed sarcastically, _“Ha ha. That would be great… Jokes aside, Sam. I miss you and Ruby a lot. Other than Kara and some co-workers at the hospital, it’s really lonely.”_

Sam sighed, _“I know. I don’t have my best friend or drinking buddy anymore. And Ruby doesn’t have her god mother or aunt. I’m not trying to guilt you, you needed to move. All I’m saying is that we miss you. And if we could right now, we would move out there with you.”_

Lena gave Sam a sad, watery smile, _“I know, Sam. I miss you both so much too. I wish you both could come out here too. But it’s not practical with your job and probably not safe.”_

Sam nodded in understanding, _“I know. I just wish it all never happened. Well, I suppose if you hadn't moved, then you wouldn’t have met Kara.”_

Lena smirked widely, _“You’re right. Speaking of, I should finish getting ready.”_

Sam smiled, _“Yes. You go get your woman. Also, please let me know how it goes in the morning!”_

Lena chuckled, _“I will, Sam. Tell Ruby I love and miss her.”_

Sam nodded, _“Of course. Love you Lee!”_

Lena smiled widely at her best friend, _“Love you too Sam.”_

At that, she hung up. Lena set her phone down on the bed and began walking over to her closet, intended to grab the dress that was chosen. 

Once she had the dress, she let the towel fall off her and she began putting on one of her finer, black lace underwear, and a strapless bra to match. With her undergarments on, she slipped the dress up her body and zipped it up in the back. 

She paddled over to the mirror and man. She had to admit she did look good. Nevertheless, she took Sam’s advice and picked out a silver necklace with a small heart in the middle. She matched it with small, silver earrings that slightly hung down her ears. 

She was pleased with the overall look, however she wasn’t going to settle on mediocre. She brought out the curler, plugged it in, and waited for it to heat up. In that time, she picked out her shoes. It was between a pair of black heels or a pair of black ballerina flats. She thought the flats weren’t nice enough, considering she wears those daily. Though if she was going to be walking around a bit later, the heels might be uncomfortable. She thought it once over again, and settled for the heels. Tonight, she chose style over comfort. 

Once all dressed, she finished doing her hair, and began going over her plan for the night.

Yes, Lena thought this night would be great. 

_______________

Kara gotten done with everything at 6:56 pm. She nervously sat on her couch and checked her watched almost every minute. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Kara was beyond nervous. Yet she was overly excited too. 

Her feelings started to get the best of her and she began overthinking. _“What if she doesn’t like my outfit?” “What if I’m not dressed appropriately?” “I’m probably going to make a fool of myself.” “I should probably just order salad.” “Ew, what, no. I hate salad, screw that.” “Rao, I’m probably going to mess everything up… I need to call Alex.”_

And thus, she began dialing Alex’s number. 

After the fourth ring, she began losing hope and was about to hang up, but Alex finally answered. 

_“Hey sis. What’s up?”_ Alex sounded slightly out of breath, however composed. 

Kara grimaced, _“Oh Rao, am I interrupting something?”_

Alex quickly responded _“Not at all.”_

However, Maggie in the back groaned, _“Yes Little Danvers! Let me get laid!”_

Kara blushes furiously as a sound of a smack came from the other line; Alex playfully hit her wife on the arm. 

Kara stammered, _“Oh um… Well, it-it’s fine. I leave you be.”_

Alex quickly recovered, _“Hey! No, what’s up? Are you okay?”_

Maggie’s playful laughter calmed down significantly at those words. She’s known them all too well with Kara, and often, she was not okay. 

Kara stood from the couch and began pacing, _“Well… I-I don’t think I can do this. I’m going to mess this up and I feel so uncomfortable in the dress and I just… I’m nervous and anxious.”_

Alex sighed, _“Hey, you’re okay. Tonight’s going to go great. And if you feel uncomfortable in the dress, go change into the black slacks and white button up t-shirt. If Lena didn’t like you, Kar, she wouldn’t have invited you out. Plus she gushes about you at work all the time! Our conversations are nearly all about you! Trust me. You won’t mess anything up and tonight will be fine. Hell, probably better than fine.”_

Maggie agreed, _“Yeah, Little Danvers. Lena likes you a lot. You’re not going to mess it up. And we shouldn’t have pressured you into wearing the dress. You should feel comfortable and be yourself. Lena will adore you, I promise. You got this.”_

Kara nodded in agreeance, feeling more confident, _“You’re right. Thank you both so much. I… I really appreciate it. I should go change… Love you guys and sorry for interrupting.”_

Maggie laughed, _“It’s all good. Love you Little Danvers!”_

Alex smiled into the phone, _“Love you sis. Thank you for calling. Have a great time and tell me all about it!”_

Kara chuckled, _“Alright I will. Bye.”_

The two on the other end said bye, prompting Kara to end the call. 

As soon as Kara ended the call, she booked it upstairs and raced to her closet. She quickly changed out of her dress. She put on a pair of black boxers, followed by her black slacks. She then took off the bra that was so uncomfortable and changed into an unpadded sports bra. She slipped a white tank top over the sports bra, followed by the white button down, sliding her arms through. She finished fastening the buttons, and putting on formal black flats.

She checked her hair over once more and decided on not bringing a jacket. She ran over to her bathroom and swished some fresh, mint mouthwash around before spitting it out. 

Briskly, she checked the time and ran downstairs. Lena could be there any minute now. Or, more like 10 minutes. Kara was still eager and anxious. However, after talking to her sister and Maggie and after changing her outfit, she feels much better and more herself. 

Kara was never the kid who was into dresses or dolls or make up. She was the child who wore baggy clothes, overalls, and boots, and went outside for hours on end; not afraid to get dirty or a scuffed up. And with her parents often off doing whatever new experiment they planned, Kara was free to do what she wanted and dress and act how she wanted. Of course, as a child she was more than often bullied and teased for her boyish outfits or rugged look. It bothered her, but being who she was, she brushed it off and continued on her way. 

Now, as an adult, Kara still isn’t into the feminine appeal for herself. She was a firefighter. Her body was toned with muscle, and she loved it. She was strong. She was a gentle-woman. She was a stud. Her long blond hair, eager to be cut shorter; even by a little. She would do it one day, however she liked being able to put her hair in a bun or braid or ponytail. Maybe she would just cut it a couple inches later on.

She was a beautiful woman, she was often told so. And being beautiful, there were expectations. She was expected to dress like a woman, have womanly manners, date a man, marry a man, and become pregnant. 

Yet, that was not who Kara Zor-El Danvers was. Kara was someone who would date, marry, and have a child with a woman. She would wear what she wanted to wear. She would act how she pleased. And thus, she was happy with herself. 

Kara plopped on the couch and began fiddling with her glasses; a nervous tick she adapted long ago. 

As she was about to get up to pour herself water, a knock came from her door. She immediately bolted upright, grabbed her phone, keys, wallet, and walked over to the door. 

She took a deep breath and opened the door widely. 

Standing there was the one and only, Lena Luthor. Her long black hair was lightly waved. She wore a gorgeous black dress that plumped up her breasts and outlined her figure perfectly. Around her neck was a silver necklace, complemented with silver dangling earrings. In the porch and moonlight, Lena’s forest green eyes sparkled and she wore a bright, toothy smile. 

To Kara, Lena was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Though even if Lena wore pajamas and just woke up, Kara was sure she would be equally as stunning. 

Lena smirked at Kara who was gaping at her, “See something you like?” 

Kara finally closed her mouth and blushed, “Wow, Lena, you look… You look incredible. Like absolutely stunning. I-I love your hair.”

Lena blushed and grinned, “Why, thank you. You look very dashing and gorgeous yourself.”

Kara blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, “Thank you.”

They stood watching each other in awe. Lena was clearly enjoying the sight of Kara’s wide shoulders and muscular arms in the button down white t-shift. Kara’s long legs were clearly shown with the waist high black slacks. Lena was practically drooling with the sight of a nicely dressed up Kara; plus this was Lena’s first time seeing Kara with her hair down. 

After their observations, Lena finally spoke up, “Are you ready to go?”

Kara composed herself and nodded while walking out the door frame and onto the porch, turning around to lock the door. “Yes. Now, where are we going again?” She turned around and walked towards Lena who had her hand outstretched. 

Lena chuckled and squeezed Kara’s hand once it slipped into her own, “Good try, but you’re not getting it out of me.” 

As Lena guided Kara towards her Porsche, she scoffed and chuckled, “Well, I had to try.” 

Just as Lena was about to walk on the other side of her car to drive, Kara beat her to it; opening the door for Lena politely. 

Lena smiled at her and elegantly slid into the leather seat, “Why thank you.”

Kara gently shut the door and made her way to her side, opened the door, and slid in. Once her door was shut, she looked at Lena who was already eyeing her. 

Kara looked at her suspiciously, “What?”

Lena shook her head while smiling, “Nothing.” She pushed the ignition button and started to drive away from the curb. 

Kara however, was not convinced, “What?” She drew out teasingly. 

Lena looked at her as she turned down the street, “Nothing!” She chuckled, then sighed and said, “I’m really happy we’re doing this. And I can’t get over how incredible and dashing you look.”

Kara blushed and chuckled lightly, “I’m really happy too. Very nervous… Kind of had to call Alex earlier. But now that I’m here, I’m feeling better. And you honestly have no idea what you or that outfit do to me… Oh Rao, I just said that aloud…” She nervously rubbed the back of her neck and tried to avoid eye contact with the other woman. 

Lena chuckled and placed one of her hands on Kara’s thigh, “You’re so adorable. Trust me, if what you do to me is the same that happens to you, then I have a pretty good idea… I’m sorry you were so nervous though. Is there anything I can do?”

Kara smiled softly, “It’s okay. I think just being around you helps and this…” She awkwardly gestured to Lena’s hand on her thigh. 

In response, Lena kindly held her hand out for Kara to take, which she did. Their hands fit perfectly together, their fingers intertwining gracefully; hands that were always meant to fit together. 

The ride to town was fairly quiet with a comfortable silence. They briefly talked about their day and overall week. Lena’s being fairly easy besides an overzealous amount of paperwork. Kara’s being decent besides the hiccup a few days prior and a few calls. 

About 13 minutes later, they arrived in town. Kara was well versed with her hometown. She knew the stores, the shops, those who ran them, the locals, and those who were clearly from out of town. So, being in the town, she knew all the places where Lena could take her. She eagerly began looking around and analyzing which restaurants were suitable for tonight’s dinner. 

As if Lena knew what she was doing, she giggled, “If you’re trying to figure out where we’re going, you won’t succeed. We’re going somewhere out of town. I just wanted to pass through… Throw you off a bit.”

Kara looked at Lena with astonishment and annoyance. “Of course you did! How could I not have thought of that… Where are we going?” She asked for nearly the fourth time like an eager puppy. 

Lena shook her head and sighed, “Kara, Darling, you will see where we’re going shortly. Try to relax a little.” She gave the blonde a reassuring smile and squeeze of the hand, and continued driving out of town; in the direction of National City. 

Kara blushed at the nickname, and accepted her fate of having their dinner being a surprise. 

About 22 minutes later, they arrived in a small area outside of Midvale. Kara had no idea this town existed, yet it was still in her FD district. As they entered the lively, petite town, Kara gazed around in awe. All the shops were made from old brick and complemented with wood. The lamp posts were old, however held bright light bulbs. Each shop was decorated with their own personalized wood burned sign, framed and lightened with fairy lights. The town, for being small and hidden, was very popular. Many people and families were walking on the sidewalks or dining in restaurants or browsing stores. How Kara had no idea this was here, no one knew. Maybe Eliza or Alex knew? If so, they never mentioned it. 

As Kara was observing everything, Lena pulled into a parking space directly in front of a restaurant with dimly lit lights, giving off a fancy and romantic feel. The title was something in French; Kara couldn’t read it nor understand it, though she knew the language. 

Lena turned off the car, released Kara’s hand, and quickly made her way outside and to the passenger door. As Kara was about to open her door, Lena beat her to it. 

Lena opened her door with a bright grin and offered her hand. In turn, Kara took the outstretched hand and smiled back. 

“Thank you.” Kara mumbled, then in astonishment, asked, “Where are we?”

Lena took Kara’s hand and began guiding them towards the entrance of the restaurant. The closer Kara got, the more she could smell the delicious foods; her stomach was growling, and she was nearly drooling. Once again, she chatizised her earlier thoughts of getting a salad. This was no restaurant to just get a salad at. 

Lena smiled and opened the door for both of them, while still holding Kara’s hand, “This is “L’Arbre Royale Solitaire”. Or “The Lonely Royal Tree”. It’s name has a story, I’ll tell it to you when we’re seated. For now, let’s check in.” 

Once inside, Kara took a look around. The dimly lit lights were each planted above a booth. In total, there were probably 20 booths nicely spaced out. There was a bar with seats there as well. The room had dark accents and wood walls. The booths were nicely made from dark red leather with a near-black brick backing. The walls were made from ash wood and sealed with a nice shiner. There were probably 6 tables seated and 2 people at the bar. Not too busy, but for this town, probably just right. 

Lena walked up to the hostess who was standing at a podium with menus, and smiled, “Hello. I’m here for my reservation. Table for two under Luthor.” She said her last name with more cheer than normal, hoping to not get any grief. 

Luckily, in response, she didn’t, “Good Evening Miss Luthor. Your table is right this way.” The hostess kindly stated while making eye contact with Lena and only glancing at Kara. 

The woman began walking towards the back or the room, which, Kara thought was the corridors to the bathroom. Instead, the hostess opened up a nice black curtain who led to a private room. Dim lights, two larger booths placed on each side of the room, and a nice large window on the wood walls; overlooking the vast expanse of a garden, small lake, and further down, a large tree with bright red leaves. It was quite gorgeous. Kara started in awe at the empty room; only filled with the sounds of elegant piano playing in the background. 

The hostess walked forward and led them to the booth farthest from the curtain, “Here you both are, ladies. Your server, Francois, will be with you shortly.” As the two women sat across from each other in the booth, the waitress set their leather menus down, “We hope you enjoy your evening, and if you need anything, please let us know.” 

Lena smirked graciously, “Thank you.”

The hostess slightly bowed and walked off, leaving the two women, their menus, a rose at the end of the table, and a fresh candle in the middle of them. 

Kara broke their comfortable silence, “Lena, I had no idea this place exists! It’s incredible and smells so delicious! How did you find it?”

Lena chuckled, “Well, a close friend and I took a day trip out of National City. On our way we ended up finding this town. I fell in love with it and had to stop by every restaurant and store. This restaurant was, by far, my most favorite… And here we are.” She ended her story with a sweet smile. 

Kara smiled brightly, “That sounds so nice… What’s the story with the name, and how do you know it?” 

Lena nodded and gave a quick grin, “Well, when I finished my first meal here, I just had to talk to the owner, who happens to be one of the head chefs here. Anyways, he and I got talking and he gave me the story of the name. Here, back aways, about 30 years ago was a large Royal Poinciana tree. It stood tall and the leaves were bright. The owner, André, was visiting here with his family from France. I’m still confused how he ended up here of all places, but that’s beside the point. 

“André was a local hometown chef in France. Everyone loved him and gave him praise for his food. He is an incredible chef. He wanted to start his own restaurant and include all his recipes. Once he saw the tree in the empty lot, he immediately thought it was lonely. There weren’t other establishments around nor other trees; just the single Royal Poinciana in the middle of town. He didn’t know what type of tree it was, though he looked it up later. Thus, “The Lonely Royal Tree”. That’s it over there.” Lena pointed to the large tree with bright red leaves, the one Kara noticed earlier. 

Kara stared at Lena with awe and immediately asked, “Why didn’t he call it “The Lonely Royal Poinciana”? Also, how big was the lot? And so the town kind of revolves around this restaurant?”

Lena looked at Kara with wide eyes, then relaxed and chuckled, “Well, from my understanding the name is based off his first impression, and he didn’t know the name of the tree at first. I’m not sure the logistics of the lot, though I do know it was fairly large; though he did purchase more land to build his establishment and leave room for the garden and tree. I also heard that before this restaurant, there was a little gas station and market before you enter, coming from National City. It’s newly renovated now, but that came first. Though I suppose the restaurant kicked off the town’s upbringing.”

Kara nodded, clearly fascinated with the story and eager to hear more about it. “Wow, that’s incredible. So you know the owner personally?”

Lena nodded, “I do. When I made the reservation I asked for him to say hi at the end of the meal. You will get to meet him and ask as many questions as your heart desires.”

Kara nearly squealed, “Yay! Thank you so much.”

Lena laughed, “You’re welcome. Now, here comes Francios.” 

The waiter, Francois, briskly walked up with a notebook in a leather binder, “Good evening Miss Luthor and Miss Danvers. My name is Francois and I have the honor to serve you tonight. Can I get you any drinks to start? Wine? Champagne?” He kindly looked between the two women, his thick accent alternating the punctuation of words. 

Kara, who was still in shock that he knew her name, didn’t answer. 

Thus, Lena took charge and grinned at Francois, “Bonjour. We will share a bottle of your finest red wine tonight, and to start, can we have the grilled artichoke?”

Francois politely nodded, “Right away Miss Luthor.” He slightly bowed and sauntered off. 

Kara gaped at Lena, “I had no idea you spoke French. Though I suppose that makes sense…”

Lena chuckled and blushed, “I speak a few languages; French, Italian, Irish, Latin, and some Spanish.”

Kara was for sure ogling Lena now, “Wow. You are so amazing. You just keep surprising me. Can you say something in each language?”

Lena chuckled and nodded, “Okay. Vous êtes belle; French. Mi piaci in giacca e cravatta; Italian. Erant autem quidam ex i; Latin. Tus lentes son lindos; Spanish. And I mo thuairimse, ag titim ar do shon; Irish which is my native language. Though when I was adopted, the Luthors had me only speak English.”

Kara nodded with a small blush, “Your voice is incredible… Well your accents… Or ability to pronounce different languages? I’m-I’m not sure what I’m trying to say.” She chuckled nervously. 

Lena giggles placed her hand on Kara’s outstretched one, “It’s okay, Darling. I knew what you meant.”

Kara nodded, “I um… I do know a bit of Latin and Spanish… Just a heads up.”

Lena blushed brightly and fumbled, “Oh… Well I’m not sure if you understood any of that, but it’s all true.”

Kara smiled, “I didn’t understand a lot… Not really, don’t worry. Quick question, though, how did Francois know my name?” She nearly asked that in a whisper. In a way, she was teasing and being oblivious. Yet another part of her, the military part of her, was genuinely paranoid. 

Lena chuckled and waved her off, “Oh, don’t worry. With my reservation I told them I was bringing you. I suppose they know I have only brought Sam here and come alone, considering I’m well acquainted with the owner.”

Kata looked at her confusingly, “Who… Who is Sam?” A part of her was fearful it was an ex, another part of her was just curious. 

Lena must have picked up on her mixed energy as she squeezed her hand and smiled, “She’s a close friend of mine from National City. Actually, my only friend… beside you and Alex.” She blushed lightly. 

Kara raised an eyebrow at the woman, “You consider Alex a friend?” 

Lena shrugged, “Well we are co-workers and we often talk. So I suppose I do.”

As Kara was about to answer, Francois returned with a bottle and two empty glasses of wine. “Hello ladies. Today I have brought you our finest Red Burgundy. It is a nicely aged 2015 Domaine Faiveley Mercurey Clos Des Myglands Preimer Cru; chef’s choice chosen specifically for you two.” He began elegantly pouring the wines, wiping the bottle rim with a cloth once done, and set down the bottle at the end of the table; by the rose. 

He smiled that the two, then reassured, “Your grilled artichoke will be out shortly. Could I get anything else for you at the moment?” 

Lena smiled and looked at Kara, who was still recovering from trying to wrap her head around the name of the wine. Lena looked back at the waiter and shook her head, “Thank you Francois, we are good for now.”

He bowed and walked away. 

Each woman tried a sip of the wine; Kara’s eyes going wide with astonishment, and Lena’s eyes drooping from pleasure. The wine was quite elegant and a perfect choice for the night. It was a savory wine, not one to be downed in one sitting. 

Kara took another sip and nearly groaned, igniting something deep within Lena. “Wow! This is so good? What did he call it? Domie Fever Mercury Something, right? Wow, I have to get me one of these! 

Lena chuckled and nodded, “Yes, it is quite elegant. So, are you okay now that you know where we are?”

Kara nodded after taking her third sip, “Very much so. I don’t like not knowing where I’m going or the definite plan. Spontaneous adventures aren’t really my thing. Too many of those in the Army. I like adventuring, but not without a goal.”

Lena nodded graciously, “I understand. Is it okay to ask more about the Army?”

At the question, Kara flinched slightly, then relaxed; after all, it was just Lena. Kara nodded, “It’s okay. I’d like to open up more… What do you want to know?”

Lena thought for a moment, then asked, “Did you always want to enlist?”

Kara shrugged, “No. It was a stupid mistake… Well, not a mistake, I loved serving the country and helping people and trying to make a difference… But it didn’t work out. I was stupid to enlist and it came with consequences.” She took another small sip of wine, careful of not getting drunk and relying on liquid courage.

Lena nodded thoughtfully, “I understand that…” Lena was about to ask further into that, however she decided not too, considering it might be too much for Kara. Instead, she asked, “What was training like?”

Kara pursed her lips in thought, “It was hard. Probably the most difficult years of my life. We got up at the crack of dawn; ran a couple miles, did a variety of push ups, pull ups, planks, squats, knee lifts; the whole deal. I mean I didn’t enjoy waking up early, but I was well disciplined and am now very fit and healthy.”

Lena’s eyes slightly widened, “Wow, that’s intense. That’s just basic training too?”

Kara nodded, “Yes. We had specialities that we went into. Some people were engineers, so they practiced mechanics and such. Some people were doctors, so they practiced medicine and so on. I… I was a sniper and commander. For a woman, I was probably in my highest rank. Especially for only being there for 7 years.”

Lena’s eyes grew wide again, “That’s very impressive. Did you receive any praise for your dedication?”

Kara nodded and gave her a half-hearted smile, “I did. After I was discharged they gave me a Silver Star, Bronze Star, and Purple Heart. I’m proud of the first two… Not so much the third. Very few people get the awards I did.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Lena looked at her nervously, “You were discharged because you were injured… Right?”

Kara nodded and took another small sip of wine, silently hoping it was something much stronger, “I was… I’m sorry but I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it yet…”

Lena gave her a warm smile and took her hand from across the table, “Don’t apologize, Darling. I’m okay with waiting whenever you’re ready. Even if it’s in a year or two.”

Kara blushed and smiled at her comment, “Thank you…” As Kara was about to continue, their waiter walked up with a steaming tray of artichoke.

He set the tray down, “Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers; here is the grilled artichoke paired with an elegant lemon aioli. Can I get you both anything else to start?”

Kara looked at the vegetable with disgust and hatred. Sure, she could try it, however she was absolutely opposed to anything green or remotely healthy. 

Somehow, in all of Kara’s haze, Lena noticed and chuckled, “We will also take a fresh basket of your bread and dipping sauces.”

Francios nodded, gave a curt bow, and walked off. 

Kara looked at Lena, then at the artichoke like it was her worst enemy. Kara was so trapped in her internal battle, that she didn’t even notice Lena had ordered bread… Or that she was calling her name.

Lena gently stroked Kara’s hand as she called out to her, “Hey… Kara?”

Kara finally looked up and widened her eyes, “I’m so sorry! What were you saying?”

Lena gave her a worried chuckle and began to grab a piece of the artichoke and placed it on her side plate, “I was asking if you were okay.”

Kara quickly nodded and swallowed, “What’s that?” She scaredly pointed at the green vegetable that was invading her senses.

Lena chuckled and ate the meat from the plant, then answered once she was done chewing, “It’s artichoke. Do you want to try it?” 

Kara arched one eyebrow, took a piece from the plant, and bit into it; taking a whole piece into her mouth. She immediately grimaced; her face looking like a baby who tried a lemon for the first time. 

She nearly gagged with it in her mouth, “What is this?!”

Lena chuckled and handed her a napkin, “You weren’t supposed to eat it like that! Here, spit it out in there…”

Kara took the napkin, turned away, and not-so-discreetly spit it out… Like a toddler. She hid the napkin on the booth seat and took a large swig of her wine, hoping to rid the taste.

Once she finished her toddler actions, she blushed furiously and apologized, “Oh Rao, Lena! I’m so sorry. I hate vegetables but I didn’t want to disappoint you so I tried it and it was absolutely disgusting… I mean it’s green for crying out loud! And I-”

She was about to continue her ramble, however Lena stopped her, “Hey… It’s okay, Kara. You don’t have to eat it and don’t feel like disappointing me. I’ve had a great evening so far… And I may have already ordered you a side of bread.” She snickered the last part.

Kara’s eyes grew wide, “What! You mean to tell me that you ordered bread… But I still tried this! Oh Rao… You’re going to be the death of me…” She chuckled and playfully shook her head.

Lena chuckled, “Well I hope not to be the death of you… I rather like having you around.”

Kara hummed, “Well Miss Luthor, you’re in luck because I like being around… Or having you around? Or being around you? Either way, I’m very glad that we met.”

Lena blushed, “Likewise. When I moved here to get away from everything, I thought it was going to be miserable. I was going to be living in a new city, alone; not knowing anyone; surrounded by work and new projects. I… I thought I wouldn’t be able to escape my brother or mother. But here we are. And I have to tell you… I have never felt more happy than the last week. You… You have made me so content.” Lena’s eyes welled with tears as she thought of how this blonde has already altered her life in so many good ways.

Kara smiled longingly and lovingly at Lena. As she saw a tear starting to fall, she reached her hand up and gently brushed it away with her thumb. Kara left her hand there for another minute as she felt Lena turn her head into her hand; clearly enjoying the touch. 

Kara pulled her hand away and wiped at her watery eyes, feeling just as emotional. She took a deep breath and smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt as happy as I do with you. I’ve never been in a healthy and happy relationship, so this is new for me and I’m loving every minute of it.”

Lena arched an eyebrow at her, then smirked, “So we’re in a relationship now?” Even though she was playing, she knew Kara automatically took it too seriously.

Kara’s eyes widened and she visibly inched her way to the back of the booth; her back now resting on the back of the seat, farther away from Lena. 

As Kara was about to move farther back, though it was impossible, Lena immediately reached across from the table and grabbed both of Kara’s hands, “Hey… I was kidding. Of course I want, more than anything, to be in a relationship with you. I want you to be my best friend and to learn everything about you… The good, the bad, and everything in between. As crazy as it sounds, I want to spend every minute with you.” Now, it was Lena’s turn to reach up and wipe a stray tear from Kara’s face.

Kara sniffled and gave Lena a wet smile, “I do too. I like you so much… It’s kinda weird cause I’ve never felt like this with anyone before and we just met on Monday.” She chuckled as another tear fell. She reached up and quickly wiped it away, “I’m so sorry. I have no idea why I’m crying… I don’t do so well with emotions.”

Lena gave her a soft smile, however didn’t laugh like Kara did, “It’s okay. I’m not the best at expressing my emotions or feeling them. This change has clearly been great for me.” She laughed as she dipped her 4th piece of artichoke. She continued after her chewing, “I would like to be there for you… If you’d let me. We could both work on communicating and feeling our emotions… Together.” She ended the comment with a kind sternness, hopefully showing Kara that she was serious. 

Kara smiled widely, however it was a closed smile, “Thank you, Lena… I’d-I’d love for you to be there with me… And if you’d let me, I’d like to be there for you too.”

Lena sat back in her seat, letting go of Kara’s hands. She gave a content sigh, internally grateful at their open and blunt communication. It was clearly a relief to the brunette; with never having honest communication with her family, to having many rocky relationships in the past fall apart due to miscommunication and, well, never working out. 

Kara was a good person. A genuine human being who she could trust and depend on. A woman who is pure and has a good heart. Lena knew that Kara was the love of her life, and if she believed in soul mates, Kara would be hers. 

Lena smiled at the blonde and nodded, “Of course. I would love to share my life, and everything in it, with you.” They shared a sweet gaze for a minute, until Francios came over with Kara’s bread.

Francios cleared his throat and smiled at the two women, once he got their attention, “Would you like me to come back?” He kindly offered, knowing he most likely interrupted a moment, by the looks of it.

However, as Kara smelt the fresh herb bread, she gave up all hopes of eating like a lady tonight. She was beyond starving and practically drooling once she caught sight of the basket of bread.

Instead of Lena responding, which she usually does in these cases, Kara piped up, “No! Not at all, you can just place that here, Francois.” She gestured directly in front of her. He did so and immediately, Kara began breaking apart parts of bread and examining the different butters and oils.

Lena chuckled as she watched the woman, then turned back to their waiter, “Thank you, Francois. Do you mind packaging the rest of this up for me?” She lifted the plate of artichokes, which was almost halfway gone. 

He nodded politely, “Of course, Miss Luthor.” He took the plate from her, set it down on the table, then began refiling their glasses again. Once completed, Kara finally looked up at him and smiled widely, “Thank you, Sir.” Though they were at dinner, she let her military professionalism show through.

Francois bowed, picked up the tray and briskly walked away, making a note to come back in 10 minutes and take their orders.

As Kara continued to examine the dressings, she asked her date, “Do you know what these are? I forgot to ask.”

Lena nodded and let out a rough laugh, “This one is a garlic and basil butter. This is a sun-dried tomato butter. And this looks like a jalapeño butter. Then the oil is just oil and vinegar with salt and pepper.”

Kara stared at Lena with awe. Of course she knew what they were and of course Lena would take her to the best restaurant on their first date. 

Kara broke off a piece of the bread and tried one of the butters. Okay, so the garlic and herb one is her favorite. She nearly moaned when she chewed. With each passing bite, a new array of flavors surfaced. She didn’t think it could get better, until she did the same with another butter. Okay, so the tomato butter is also her favorite! Could that even be possible? The prominent and well blend of butter and tomato was so pleasing. Not to mention, there were hints of… What was it?… Bacon? It had to be bacon.

With that in mind, she unconsciously groaned in satisfaction, and aked, “Is there bacon in here?!”

Lena chuckled, “There is. You have quite the palette. I was wondering if you could taste it.”

Kara grinned widely and tasted the last butter. Though it was not her favorite, it was packed with flavors and blended perfectly. The jalapeño made the bread pop with each bit. If it hadn’t been so spicy, it definitely would have been tied with the other three butters.

After Kara finished chewing her last bite, her stomach more settled, though not satisfied, she hummed, “Wow, that was absolutely delicious. How did you know all the flavors and ingredients so well?” She dabbed her face with a napkin and placed it back in her lap.

Lena smiled at the curious woman, “Well, this is one of my favorite restaurants. I have tried nearly everything on the menu. The bread, artichoke, and kale salad are my favorite appetizers. Though, the bread is more my guilty pleasure.” She smiled and winked at Kara.

Kara chuckled and was about to answer, however looked down and noticed she ate the entire basket of bread. Though it wasn’t a lot, and she could have had 5 more baskets, she forgot to offer Lena a slice.

Dread filled her, “Oh, Lena! I’m so sorry. I forgot… I didn't offer you any bread and I ate it all! Oh gosh… Do you want me to get you one?”

Lena waved her off kindly and chuckled, “Darling, it’s okay. I was perfectly content with the artichoke. Plus I’m still saving room for the main course and dessert… Are you still going to be hungry after that?”

As if on cuq, the firefighter’s stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment, however Lena only chuckled, “I suppose that answers it.”

Kara smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, I-I eat a lot. I love food. Not vegetables or greens though. Actual food. I actually haven't eaten a ton this week.” She rubbed her neck nervously. If this was Alex, her older sister would reprimand her for her poor eating habits. However her counter would be that she simply didn’t have time or she was busy. Which, often, was true. She had a tight schedule and often came home exhausted. 

Lena arched an eyebrow at her, “How can you still look like that,” She waved her hand up and down, gesturing to Kara’s figure, “And happen to eat so much?”

Kara blushed furiously, “Oh! Ha… Um I have no idea. It just turns into muscle? No… That’s not scientifically right.” She chuckled nervously, which soon had Lena joining in.

After a minute of lightly buzzed giggling, they both caught their breath and sighed. Kara chuckled and picked up the menu; running over it’s items to decide what to get. Lena followed soon after, though she already knew most of the dishes and her preferred choices. Kara, though, had to be honest. The names of the meals were in French and she didn’t know how to speak French, nor figure out what to get. 

Thus, she asked the raven haired doctor, “So… What do you recommend? Because I can’t really read any of this and I don’t want to make a fool of myself.”

Lena chuckled, reached over the table, and began to show Kara items on the menu and explain them. After minutes of Kara gazing at Lena who pronounced each dish with ease, she finally decided on something.

A minute later, Francois briskly walked over, “Have you decided, ladies?”

Lena nodded and gestured to Kara, so the blonde said, “Can I have the Boeuf Bourguignon? And I will also take a glass of water.”

Francois bowed to Kara, “Of course, Miss Danvers.” He turned to Lena, “And for you, Miss Luthor?”

Lena smiled at Kara’s adorable pronunciation, then answered, “I will have the Lyonnaise Salad and we will also take a side of Potatoes Dauphinoise.” She smiled kindly and took Kara’s menu from her.

Francois wrote down their meals, stuffed the pad of paper in his apron, took the menus from Lena, then bowed, “Absolutely Miss Luthor. Chef André will be out with your meals and I will be back with your water, Miss Danvers.” He walked back towards the kitchen after that.

Kara chuckled, “I was having such a hard time figuring out what to get. Everything smells and sounds so good.”

Lena chuckled along, “I agree. Though I have come to know which dishes I prefer. Now that I know what you like… Or don’t like, I can give you recommendations in the future.”

Kara blushed, “That sounds great.” 

Lena nodded and continued the conversation, “So if you don’t mind me asking, how long have your sister and Maggie been together for?”

Kara pursed her lips in thought, “Well they were sort of on and off in high school. During college is when they really got serious. Maggie was kicked out of her house for being gay, so she came to live with us. I think Alex proposed 4 years ago… Yeah she did. They got married a year after that. So they’ve been together for 9 years and married for 3.” She concluded.

Lena stared at her in awe, “Wow, that’s incredible. Good for them.” 

Kara nodded in response, “Yeah. Maggie has become like an older sister to me. She’s a great person and great for Alex… Has been there for us… Me… Through some of the hardest times of my life.” She shook her head, “Anyways, can you tell me more about your family?”

Lena gave her a weak smile, “Don’t do that.”

Kara’s eyes went wide in shock, “Don’t do what?”

Lena gave her a slight chuckle, “You changed the subject on me. I know it got relatively deep, but you shouldn’t have to hide or deflect your feelings. I’ve already said that I would like to be with you through the hard times and know all about you. I’m not trying to push you or anything, I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to hide.” She reached over the table and grasped Kara’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Kara looked at her with weary eyes, yet smiled and squeezed back, “Thank you, Lena.”

Lena nodded, then let go of Kara’s hand, “So, you want to know more about my family?”

Kara gave her a gentle smile then nodded, “Only if you’re willing to tell me about them.”

Lena smiled wearily, “Of course. I usually don’t talk about them unless with lawyers, the FBI, and Sam; but I feel a sense of ease when talking to you… Loniel, my father, was a good businessman. He started LuthorCorp and worked hard to make a decent name for the company. He was a caring man. He loved me and did everything he could to help me feel at home. Taught me how to ride a bike, how to play chess, how to play piano; fatherly things. When I was a teenager, something happened. I think he got caught up in bad business deals, but he was murdered. He left the company in the hands of Lex who ended up corrupting the name of LuthorCorp, and well, you know the rest.” She shrugged disappointedly.

Kara gave her a weak smile, “Your father sounded like a good man… At least, he seemed good to you. I’m sorry about his death. What was your family like before Loniel’s death?”

Lena smiled gratefully. No one usually cared about her family or who they were. Of course, it was painful for her to talk about, however she enjoyed being able to share the limited good times with the blonde. Everyone in Metropolis, where she lived before National City, was so hell bent on her psychotic brother and mother that no one really cared about anything else. 

Lena nodded, “Well, Lex was a great brother to me. He was including and comforting and he spent time with me. We’d play chess for hours and he’d get me out of the house.” She chuckled at a memory, “He actually got me in trouble once or twice. We’d sneak out of the house, go to a store or diner or just walk around the city. We’d come home late and Lillian was not pleased. Though I suppose with me, she never was… Shortly after my father’s death, Lillian sent me to boarding school. From there I went to MIT, graduated at 18, then started working for Lex at LuthorCorp during that same year. He ended up moving the company from Metropolis to National City.

“With everything that went down with Lex, I left and I’m assuming that Mother took over the family business.” She shrugged and took a small sip of wine. Somehow, she felt more than relieved to have opened up to Kara. 

Kara gave her a sad smile, then asked, “If you had to, would you go back and run the company?”

Lena arched an eyebrow at her and shrugged, “I suppose if I had to. Though, I would rather not. I’m enjoying it here and having to go back to the city would be rough; especially with the repercussions of my family.”

Kara nodded, “That’s understandable. I’m sure you’d be a great CEO. Or owner? Umm… I’m not sure what to call it.” The blonde chuckled nervously.

Lena giggled, “Yes, I would be the CEO and most likely still hold shares with Mother. Though if I was stuck in sharing ownership with her, I might just buy her out… But I’m sure I won’t be needed anytime soon… Hopefully.” She gave Kara a weary smile.

Kara’s eyes grew wide at the mere conversation of business. As a firefighter and veteran, she knew close to nothing about business. “That sounds… Intense. Sorry, I don’t know much about business.”

Lena waved her off, “It’s complicated. It’s okay to not know much, or anything, about it. Hell, I basically ran the company when my brother was acting CEO and yet I still struggled with a lot of the business aspects to it.” 

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, but you were young. I could never imagine running a company at 18. You’re… You’re incredible, Lena.”

Lena’s face was overcome with a sweet blush, “Thank you… You’re quite incredible yourself.”

For the next 20 minutes, they made small talk and waited for their food. 

They were about to start a new conversation when the owner, wearing a large smile, walked over to them. “Miss Luthor! It’s great to see you, my dear!” He was a large, scruffy man with a thick accent. His skin dark from the beating sun, his cheeks littered with an array of freckles, hairs, and scars. The man, though intimidating, looked extremely happy and bubbly; as if his intimidating appearance was the opposite of the true man.

André set down the dishes of food on a nearby tray, and opened his arms widely.

Lena stood from the table and hugged the man, “André! It’s so good to see you. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lena.” She jabbed playfully.

They pulled away, and Kara stood. André looked at the two women knowingly, then outstretched his hand to her, “Bonjour! You must be Miss Danvers! I have much to know about you!” 

Kara smiled and took the taller man’s hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Sir.” 

André raised his eyebrows at her, “Very formal. And a very strong handshake you have there.” He chuckled.

Kara blushed and mumbled an apology, however Lena grabbed her hand and smiled at André, “André, this is Kara Danvers, my date.”

André smiled widely, “You are very lucky, Miss Danvers. A woman like Lena is too extraordinary to miss.” He playfully winked at Lena, clearly happy she was on a date.

Kara blushed and smiled gleefully, “I am very lucky.” She looked over at Lena and blushed further. 

André chuckled and waited unit the women sat down, before passing out their dishes, “So, ja’i pour toi ici le Boeuf Bourguignon, la Lyonnaise Salad, et le Potatoes Dauphinoise.” He set each platter in front of the designated person who ordered the meal, and the potatoes in the middle. He reached behind him and pulled out another bottle of red wine, “Une autre bouteille sur la maison, dames.” He smiled widely between the two and set the bottle down.

Lena smiled gratefully, “Merci beaucoup!” 

André smiled widely and nodded with his hands behind his back, “Bien sür, Lena. Now, I will be back before your meal is over, but if you have any concerns or requests, please don’t hesitate to let Francois know.” 

Lena smiled at him, “Thank you, André. I greatly appreciate it.”

The owner smiled widely, “Of course.” Then, he faced Kara, “It was lovely to meet you Miss Danvers. Treat this wonderful lady right!” He said the last part with a stern, but playful tone.

Kara chuckled, however took his comment seriously, “I plan too, Sir.”

He nodded, bowed, and walked off towards the kitchen.

Kara chuckled, “I honestly have no idea what you two were saying back there.”

Lena chuckled, “Don’t worry, it was just about the food.”

Kara chuckled and nodded, “If you’re going to keep it up with these languages, you should teach me how to at least understand what you say.”

Len shrugged, “I could. Or, I could just continue talking in another language and continue de faire ça. C’est plutøt amusant.”

Kara’s eyes grew wide as Lena started giggling, “Not cool! I really have no idea what you’re saying!... Maybe I should just have google translate open all the time when I’m with you.” She crossed her arms and pouted; her bottom lip extended and her eyes silently pleading.

Lena looked at her suspiciously, then as Kara’s bottom lip started quivering dramatically, so the brunette caved, “Okay! Fine! I give. I’ll refrain from switching languages so much, and I can teach you some things.”

Kara’s irresistible pout dissipated and turned into a triumphant smile, “Yes! Thank you! Now, I’m starving, can we eat?”

Lena laughed, then nodded, “Of course, Darling.”

They quickly dug in after that. Kara absolutely in love with her meal, moaned in delight; eliciting a flustered blush from the doctor. They made easy conversion throughout the meal, occasionally stealing admirable glances at one another. After casually enjoying their meal, each taking plenty of time to savor the moment, André came back over, took their dishes, and pulled up a chair to talk to them. They discussed the beginning of the restaurant, a bit of André’s past, and a bit about Kara. 

Of course, André had revealed some juicy details about Lena. For example: Lena had once worn a turtle neck, that did not suit her, to cover up one night stand hickies. Lena had spent a whole three hours geeking out over Star Wars and Harry Potter with a waiter. Lena had once insisted, while slightly boozed, to try and cook a dish. Those were some stories Kara got out of André before Lena was too embarrassed and politely shut him up.

However, Kara was a bit uneasy to hear about one of Lena’s one-night stands. Kara was never one to get jealous, though as it seems, she has grown that way slightly over Lena. It resonated an uneasy feeling with her, knowing that other people had seen and touched Lena in an intimate way. Though, Kara supposes, that wasn’t her place to get jealous. It was Lena’s life and Kara didn’t know if she had a place there. Nor did she know their status.

After a little over an hour of talking with the head Chef and owner, he went on his way and bid them a farewell. Lena had called for the check and nearly berated Kara for trying to offer to pay, or in the very least, split it. Kara didn’t get a look at the total, as Lena had only handed their waiter her credit card without looking, however Kara assumed it was expensive. She didn’t earn much on a firefighter’s salary, and was broke compared to Lena, however she wanted to help and contribute in any way she could.

As Kara tried to reason with the woman, Lena held up her hand to halt her, “Kara, Darling, I asked you out. I would like to pay. Please don’t worry about it.”

Kara gave her a weary glance, however grinned, “Next date’s on me.” 

Lena smirked and nodded after getting her credit card back and leaving a very generous tip, “I count on it.”

They headed out of the restaurant after that, saying polite goodbyes and waves. Both women entered the ecstatic energy of the town hand in hand.

Kara took a moment to breathe in the fresh air, uninterrupted by the smells of pollution; exhaust, fertilizer, trash, artificial gases; all heinous disturbances seemed to seize to exist. 

Lena looked over at the bonde who had her eyes closed with a smile on her face, and immediately felt an urge to kiss her. Right there, in front of everyone. Her mother was not there to criticize her. There were no snoopy photographers or any of Lex’s goons. It was just her and Kara, enjoying the moment. 

As she was about to face the blonde in hopes of kissing her, Kara turned to her and opened her eyes with a shit-eating grin on her face, “Dessert? I would be happy to treat you to some… What’s around here?” She briskly began looking at the other stores, “Hmm, how about… You know what I actually can’t read that from here.” She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

Lena chuckled back and playfully poked Kara in the side, “What are those glasses good for then?”

Kara chuckled, then blushed, “Well… I can see things up close… Like your beautiful face.”

Lena blushes, but composes herself, “Is that right, Darling?”

Kara blushes, however gives a firm nod, “Yep!”

Lena chuckles and shakes her head, “Alright then. Now, about dessert, there is a great ice cream and bakery just down the way.” She pointed towards the direction of the shop and began guiding Kara down the sidewalk; carefully maneuvering around passerbys. 

As they neared the shop, Kara gained a whiff of fresh baked goods, and the smell of an ice cream shop. She nearly melted at the scent. They made their way into the shop and waited in line to order.

Lena had noticed that as soon as they entered, Kara acted like a child. She gazed in awe at the goods and gawked at the desserts with puppy dog eyes. Lena nearly chuckled aloud, however refrained from doing so.

Instead, she watched Kara look over the chalkboard, trying to decide what to get. Lena knew she was either going to indulge herself, or play it safe; however Kara probably had no idea.

Lena leaned into Kara a bit and asked, “What are you thinking of getting?”

Kara, whilst looking at the menu still, replied, “There’s so many options to choose from. I’m thinking either the chocolate cookie ice cream bowl or… A good pastry. What do you recommend?”

Lena looked at the woman who was clearly contemplating, and possibly, overthinking her choice. Lena put a delicate hand on the small of her back, and hummed, “Well, I think you should get the ice cream cookie bowl, and I can get a few extra pastries for later. They’re good for a day or two.”

Kara nodded with a smile, “What are you going to get?”

Lena shrugged, “I might get the créme brülée or cannoli. Or… I might get what you’re having.”

Kara looked at her, blushed, then looked back at the menu as they moved closer in line, “Or, we can share?” She shyly offered. 

Lena knew it was cheesy; them sharing dessert on the first date; however she didn’t care. She smiled at the blonde, “I would like that.”

The line moved forward and Lena ordered for both of them: two cannoli’s, a cookie ice cream bowl, and a few different flavored macarons. Once again, Kara tried to pay, however Lena waved her off.

They made their way outside and headed to the small park in the middle of town.

Once they arrived, they sat on a bench and began eating their desserts in tranquility.

After a minute of the two alternating bites with Kara holding the bowl, Lena spoke up, “Thank you for agreeing to join me tonight… I’ve had a very enjoyable evening.”

Kara looked up at Lena with a smudge of chocolate on the corner of her lips, “Thank you for taking me out. I’ve had a very enjoyable evening too.”

At the sight of a blushed, uncomposed Kara, Lena gazed in her eyes with awe. Under the streetlights and moonlight, her eyes shone bright, her teeth glistening white, and her lips… Her lips were lucious and bright pink, almost begging to be sucked and nibbled on. 

Lena noticed the chocolate on her lips and brought her hand up, her palm resting on the blonde’s cheek, thumb barely grazing those perky lips. Lena gently used her thumb to wipe off the chocolate smudge, her eyes only leaving Kara’s once. She wiped her thumb on a napkin, and resumed her previous position: eye contact held strong as the doctor’s palm rested on the firefighter’s cheek.

Kara set the bowl down beside her, feeling the mood, and rested one of her hands on Lena’s hip, while the other slowly racked to the back of Lena’s neck. They stayed like that for another minute, savoring the touches and intimate gaze.

Finally, Kara grew bold and closed her eyes while leaning in. Lena, anticipating what was going to happen, closed her eyes and managed to meet the blonde half way.

Their lips connected softly, but fit perfectly; like two lost pieces of a puzzle. It was a gentle kiss at first, both women savoring each other’s lips. They gradually grew more eager, Kara tugging at the back of Lena’s neck, inching her closer, and Lena grasping Kara’s cheeks furiously. As they grew more passionate, Lena opened her mouth, guiding her tongue to the entrance of Kara’s mouth, asking for permission. Kara granted it, opening her mouth to let Lena’s tongue in. Kara’s began roaming around Lena’s mouth, both tongues dancing around each other, eliciting content moans from both women. 

Slowly, they calmed down, closing their mouths and continuing to kiss for another minute. Finally, as both women were gasping for breath, they retreated. However, Kara didn’t go far; opting to only rest her forehead on Lena’s. 

As Kara finally caught her breath, she nearly groaned, “Wow… That was… Wow.” Her cheeks were greatly flushed and her chest was heaving.

Lena chucked and sucked in a breath, not trusting her voice, she nodded and hummed in acknowledgement.

Finally, Lena cleared her throat, planted a small peck on Kara’s lips, then asked, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Kara kissed Lena back, then had a shit-eating grin on while nodded, “Without a doubt. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Lena chuckled and nodded, “Yes. Though that’s not how it works. I asked you so we're now dating.”

Kara shrugged and pulled back a bit, “Well I think that is how it works because consent! And I asked you so technically we’re dating now. Officially.”

Lena pecked her on the lips once more, and man did she love doing that, and laughed, “You’re such a dork.”

Kara huffed and smirked, “Says the girl who geeked out over Star Wars and Harry Potter for three hours!” 

Lena smiled and playfully smacked Kara’s arm. Oh yes, their first date went wonderfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that! They are now girlfriends! So when I originally started this I said it was going to be a slow burn, but clearly, that isn't how it has turned out to be.
> 
> Things seem to be going well so far...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought! :)
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> First in French: You are beautiful.  
> Second in Italian: I like you in a suit.  
> Third in Latin: I think you're one of a kind.  
> Fourth in Spanish: Your glasses are cute.  
> Fifth in Irish: I think I'm falling for you.  
> Sixth in French: I have for you here...(meal names)  
> Seventh in French: Another bottle on the house, ladies.  
> Eighth in French: Thank you very much!  
> Ninth in French: Of course.  
> Tenth in French: Keep doing it. It's kinda fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! And clearly, Lena has fallen...Hard. Kara will be a little more hesitant to open up.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comments! I love to hear from you guys.


End file.
